Mírame: La versión de Ken
by Tsuki W
Summary: En una historia de dos tiene que haber el relato de los dos. Ésta es la versión paralela de "Mírame" vista desde los ojos de Ken.
1. Capítulo 1

**Mírame**

**La versión de Ken**

**Capítulo 1**

Me puse a analizar cómo mi historia con Paola había llegado a este punto, y descubrí que ya desde hace mucho que la conozco y que durante este tiempo hemos pasado por varias cosas.

Para empezar, cuando la conocí –y debo admitirlo- no me agradaba demasiado porque era una niña algo escandalosa que decía las cosas sin anestesia, sin importarle lo que provocara en los demás. Je, bueno, sigue siendo un poco así, pero al menos ahora piensa mejor antes de hablar.

Sin embargo, ésa manera tan suya de ser fue lo que al mismo tiempo de resultarme chocante fue llamando mi atención. No sé por qué ella le tenía tanta admiración a Kojiro. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero en verdad no podía entender cómo la rivalidad con su primo hermano podía llevarla a tales extremos. Cuando supe el parentesco que tenía con Wakabayashi y la forma tan mala en la que se expresaba de él me sorprendí. Era tan gracioso escucharla hablar de él, que no podía creer que realmente fueran familia.

Poco a poco ella fue mostrándome detalles que me resultaron interesantes y divertidos. Pese a parecer tan segura de sí misma, estando en el colegio noté que era una persona solitaria. Sólo tenía contacto con los amigos que había hecho a través de Sorimachi, su mejor amigo, y todos estaban en el equipo de fútbol, otra cosa que llamó mucho mi atención. Así que, habiendo entrado en el Toho precisamente para ser parte del equipo de fútbol, pues digamos que por eso mismo yo también me fui haciendo amigo suyo.

Pasaron los años y para mí ella seguía siendo la misma Paola, una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el Toho y la única tan cercana a mí. Mientras más íbamos creciendo más me gustaba estar con ella, porque no era como las demás chicas, ella siempre fue diferente. Siempre me gustó escuchar sus auto-debates cuando algo le molestaba o quería opinar sobre algo, y me divertía los gestos que hacía cuando hablaba.

Varias veces chicas de mi propio salón, así como de otros cursos, venían a preguntarme si ella era mi novia. Vaya idea ridícula, ¿cómo podía mi amiga ser mi novia? No sé de dónde sacaban eso, si, después de todo, Paola y yo éramos sólo amigos y nunca podríamos ser algo más que eso.

Conforme crecimos las cosas fueron cambiando un poco, en especial cuando nosotros nos graduamos y ella se quedó en el Toho con Takeshi –porque ambos tienen la misma edad y eran menores que los demás del grupo-. Sorimachi se veía muy abatido porque no quería dejarla sola, y todos le dijimos que ella no se quedaba sola, que para eso estaba Sawada. Sin embargo, ahora debo admitir que yo también sentí cierta preocupación cuando nos fuimos, porque no sabía qué haría Paola sin Kazuki y los demás. ¿Sería suficiente estando sólo con Takeshi?

Como no pretendía que nadie más supiera de esa preocupación –y ni yo mismo entiendo por qué- fui a visitar Paola un par de veces con alguna excusa; así al menos sabía cómo le estaba yendo.

Creo que todos los años que pasé con Kazuki y los demás hicieron que me contagie de su problema de "hermano mayor sobreprotector". Eso lo noté recién después de graduarnos, porque Takeshi me contaba –sí, él suele ser un poco chismoso- que se había enterado que Paola le gustaba a algunos de sus _senpai¸ _pero claro, ella ni enterada estaba. Parece que incluso uno que otro había intentado confesarse, pero ella los había evadido –consciente o inconscientemente, la verdad no sé-.

Saber que esos chicos pretendían salir con mi amiga no me agradó para nada. Así que como no sería correcto que yo fuera directamente con ella a decirle nada al respecto, pues llamaba a Kazuki por teléfono –así, muy casualmente- y le dejaba caer con disimulo lo que estaba pasando, ya que por supuesto Takeshi no se lo contaría a él sabiendo cómo es. Como yo esperaba, Sorimachi se encargaba de hablarle a Paola al respecto. Claro que él exageraba un poquito, porque sé que le decía cosas como que los hombres a esa edad no son nada confiables, y que era mejor que estuviera sola para encontrar a "su verdadero amor" –qué cursi suena eso- en la universidad.

No sé si sus argumentos fueron lo suficientemente convincentes o qué, pero la cuestión es que Paola le hizo caso, porque en lo que le quedó de Instituto no salió con nadie. Pueden llamarme egoísta, pero aquello me pareció bien porque, como había dicho Kazuki, en la universidad ella tendría oportunidad de conocer a más gente; y en su momento nos preocuparíamos de qué tipo de gente se trataría. Pero por el momento todo iba bien.

Una vez que se graduó del Instituto me sorprendió bastante cuando me llamó para reunirse conmigo y me contó que había estado estudiando para aplicar a la universidad de Nagoya. No es que aquello no me alegrara, porque sí lo hizo, pero me pareció extraño que quisiera irse tan lejos de Tokio, cuando yo esperaba que se quedara en la universidad del Toho. Sin embargo, no indagué más al respecto.

Paola se fue a Nagoya y para mí eso fue un cambio positivo en mi vida, ya que hasta ése momento yo apenas salía –porque nunca fui de hacer amigos- y en ciertos momentos me sentía solo. Así que ella llegó a Nagoya para ser la compañía que necesitaba, y tenerla ahí me hacía sentir bien.

Claro que no todo siempre puede ser tan bueno. Porque en cuanto comenzó la universidad yo me di cuenta que ella ya no tenía que usar ningún uniforme –aunque debería-, y que estaba emocionada con la idea de cambiar de estilo de ropa, lo que no me agradó del todo porque nunca faltan los hombres atrevidos con las mujeres al verlas vestidas de cierta forma. Y estando así con ropa informal, pues ella corría el riesgo de usar algo que pudiera llamar la atención de gente tan desagradable como ésa.

Un día me pidió ir con ella a comprar ropa. Cómo odio eso, no sé cómo las mujeres pueden pasar tanto tiempo viendo ropa para sólo llevar algunas cosas y a veces ni eso. El caso es que me sentí como representante de Sorimachi y los demás, y me consideré en mi derecho de comentar al respecto de las cosas que ella quería comprar.

No digo que ella no mereciera ponerse ropa bonita como hacían otras chicas de su edad, pero hay cosas que realmente no le irían bien. Era como volver a las veces que Hoshigawa –su mejor amiga- la incluía en sus planes de salir con los demás y le prestaba ropa que no era del estilo de Paola. Minifaldas, blusas escotadas…así no era ella, y así no podía verse bien. Yo quería que ella se vea tan natural como siempre, y que no cambiara su esencia. Así que le decía que esto o aquello no le iría bien, y aunque parecía algo decepcionada –porque sus gestos no mienten- pues me hacía caso, y hacía que me sintiera orgulloso de ser un hermano mayor más para ella.

En verdad quería cuidarla, porque además era el único cerca de ella ahora. Quería, de alguna manera, que ella sintiera que Sorimachi estaba ahí, y que podía confiar en mí tanto como lo hacía en él.

Dentro lo fría que puede parecer, sé que Paola es una buena persona y tiene un buen corazón. Y muestra de eso fue que un día que llovía torrencialmente, iba de prisa de regreso a casa y reparé en algo que se movía cerca de los botes de basura de un edificio cercano. Me acerqué curioso y noté que era un pequeño gatito de color blanco con manchas color café con leche y negro, que estaba completamente empapado. Sentí mucha pena al verlo así, desprotegido y pasando frío. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé al gato y me lo llevé.

Al entrar a mi departamento, Paola estaba ahí viendo la televisión. Cuando le mostré al gato corrió a ayudarme, fue por unas toallas y comenzó a reclamar sin parar acerca de cómo la gente podía ser tan cruel e inhumana. Cuando terminó de protestar contra quien sea que hubiera dejado al gato ahí abandonado, le dije que yo lo cuidaría. Entonces ella apoyó mi idea y ofreció ayudarme.

Ya que en unos días tendría que unirme a la concentración de la selección para disputar unos partidos amistosos, pues acepté de buena gana su ayuda, porque el gato era demasiado pequeño y seguramente necesitaría muchos cuidados. Así que lo llevamos al veterinario y nos enteramos de todas las cosas –que pocas no eran- que él necesitaría que hagamos por él.

Mientras estaba en la selección ella me llamaba para contarme cómo estaba yendo todo con Neko –sí, así lo llamé inicialmente-. Era divertido escucharla contando su día con el gato como si fuera una madre hablando orgullosa de su hijo.

Ya que Kazuki y Takeshi estarían en la concentración, durante ésos días Paola fue a visitarnos y les contó acerca de Neko. Yo la escuchaba sin decir nada porque me gustaba oír sus relatos. Era extraño cómo no me aburría escucharla, porque no era de escuchar mucho tiempo a la gente sin que mi mente se pusiera a divagar con otras cosas.

Entonces pasó que, no sé cómo, se enteró que el marido actual de su madre era un francés que tenía algún tipo de parentesco con un jugador francés contra el que jugaríamos. Nada menos que el mejor de su selección. A mí me pareció algo sacado de una novela, ¿cómo podía haber tanta coincidencia?

Así que, curiosa como es, Paola se fue a conocer al familiar del padrastro, y con él conoció al siempre hostil y nada agradable Louis Napoleón. Ése tipo nunca me agradó, porque además de engreído se creía superior a nosotros, sin mencionar que era realmente agresivo.

Pueden decirme que soy bastante despistado y no me doy cuenta de nada, pero si hay alguien peor que yo en eso, ésa es Paola. Todos a los que nos contó, hasta Kojiro, nos dimos cuenta que por las cosas que le decía y la manera en la que se lo decía, el tal Napoleón estaba coqueteando con ella. Así que el tipo comenzó a caerme peor que antes.

Le dijimos varias veces a Paola que evitara al tal Napoleón, pero ella no entendía nuestras razones y decía que sólo estábamos exagerando. ¿Acaso estábamos exagerando cuando al terminar el partido el cretino aquél fue a abrazarla como si fuera su novia? O es que no entendía que en Japón ciertas demostraciones de afecto no estaban bien entre personas que apenas se conocían.

Yo estaba muy molesto, no sólo con el franchute, sino también con ella, porque no podía ser tan tonta como para no percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no se daba, o no quería darse cuenta.

Cuando los partidos amistosos se acabaron –y felizmente Napoleón volvió a donde debía estar- volví a casa y descubrí que por el tiempo que había pasado, Neko apenas me reconocía –y eso que fueron sólo un par de semanas-.

Maulló lastimeramente toda la primera noche que se quedó solo conmigo después de que volví. Así que, esperando no ser echado del edificio por culpa de un gato, le pedí a Paola que se lo llevara a dormir con ella de cuando en cuando.

Ella, de buena gana, aceptó y se la pasaba casi todo el día con el gato. A veces, incluso, planeábamos ir a comer o algo, pero surgía el problema de qué hacer con Neko, porque la vecina con la que ella lo dejaba cuando sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo cerca de él, estaba de viaje.

Puede sonar absurdo, pero comencé a sentirme desplazado por el gato. Algo así como cuando ella hablaba y hablaba de las cosas "graciosas" –según Paola- que le decía o hacía con el francés.

Un día que nos quedamos solos, y Neko no dejaba de maullar, lo agarré, lo puse a nivel de mis ojos y le dije seriamente –sí, como leen- que estaba comenzando a ser un poquito molesto.

-Pareces el francés –comenté sin pensarlo siquiera

Entonces me acordé que Paola me había dicho que no era justo llamar al gato sólo "Neko" y que merecía otro nombre. Así que sonreí con mi propia idea, y cuando ella volvió le dije que había decidido hacerle caso al respecto.

-¿Napoleón? –dijo ella, haciendo una mueca graciosa y yo aguanté las ganas de reírme- ¿Por qué se va a llamar Napoleón?

-¿No dijiste que querías que le ponga otro nombre? –le devolví, sintiéndome muy listo y gracioso

-Sí, pero ¿Napoleón?

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, ¿pero por qué Napoleón?

De pronto, no sé cómo, a mi mente vino algo de historia universal que había aprendido en el colegio, y me aferré a eso para tapar las verdaderas razones del cambio de nombre al gato.

-¿Acaso Napoleón no fue un pequeño emperador? –alegué sintiéndome aún más sabio

-¿Eh?

-Era un emperador, ¿no? Y era pequeño, como él

Paola me miró con cara de confusión y luego miró al gato, quizá tratando de relacionar mi explicación con la imagen del ex Neko.

-Pues…supongo que tienes razón –me dijo, y otra vez evité reírme porque mi mentira había resultado un éxito

Y así fue que Neko, el gatito abandonado y adoptado por nosotros, pasó a llamarse Napoleón, y Paola jamás supo –y espero que nunca sepa- los verdaderos motivos tras ése nombre. Cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de reír.

La rutina entre Paola y yo continuó, ahora con Napoleón –el gato, no el franchute- con nosotros. Tan normal era vernos juntos que hasta mis compañeros de equipo ya la conocían, y alguna vez que había un evento o algo con los del club, Paola se ofrecía a ir conmigo para que no me aburriera. En verdad si no era que ella iba conmigo ni hubiera ido a nada de eso.

Claro que mis compañeros –al igual que como había pasado en colegio- me preguntaban si ella era mi novia. Yo, ya algo indignado por la insistencia con el tema, les aclaraba que ella y yo éramos sólo amigos. Les costó entender, pero al final aceptaron que ésa era la única relación que yo tenía con Paola.

Y no es que nunca hubiéramos hecho algo que los amigos no hacen. Pero no piensen mal, que a lo que me refiero es que en alguna ocasión –y aún sigo sin terminar de entender por qué- Paola me besó en los labios. Cuando lo hizo yo no sabía qué cara poner, porque me había agarrado en curva. Sólo soltó algo como que lo había hecho para que "ganara alguna experiencia con las mujeres", ya que en ése momento no tenía novia ni tampoco interés en conseguirme una.

Su explicación me pareció graciosa. En verdad no necesitaba que mi amiga/hermana menor se apiadara de mí haciendo cosas raras como ésa. Además, resultaba muy incómodo y fuera de lugar. Obviamente Kazuki jamás se enteró de que eso pasó, ni tampoco ninguno de los demás. ¿Para qué les iba a contar? Era sólo un acto de bondad de Paola, y ellos podían exagerarlo y mal interpretarlo.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí. Ella en clases, yo entrenando, y ambos saliendo a comer o a alguna otra parte como amigos; siempre cuidando de nuestro gato. Pero como ya dije antes, lastimosamente no todo puede seguir así de tranquilo para siempre, sino que algo tiene que pasar para alterar la vida que uno lleva.

Un día, Paola se enfermó –por terquedad de no bajar un poco al ritmo de sus estudios- y estaba obsesionada con curarse en dos días porque la época de exámenes iba a comenzar y ella tenía que estar sana para entonces. Así que a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprarse no sé qué tantos medicamentos y probar a ver si la mezcla de todo eso le surtía efecto. Bien, no lo hizo.

Es más, cuando me llamó y fui corriendo a ver qué le había pasado, porque sonaba muy extraña al teléfono, descubrí que básicamente se había mega drogado con todo ése cóctel de medicinas. Al llegar a su departamento me recibió sonriendo de par en par y hablando incoherencias. Creo que hasta alucinaciones había estado teniendo, porque maldecía contra Genzo que dizque la había ido a molestar, pero Wakabayashi estaba en Alemania, así que calculen ustedes el estado en el que estaba.

Traté de llevarla a que se durmiera, suponiendo que en algún momento aquellos medicamentos llegarían a adormecerla, pero la reacción tardó en llegar. Mientras tanto, ella daba un discurso acerca de cómo los japoneses debíamos hacer algo para "mudar" el archipiélago a un lugar del mundo que fuera más seguro, lejos del cinturón de fuego. Yo no sabía si reír o qué, así que simplemente la escuché con paciencia.

Pasado el discurso acerca de la mudanza urgente de Japón, comenzó a hablar acerca de mí, y mientras lo hacía se iba acercando más a mí. Al principio me dio igual, total, ella es mi amiga. Pero de pronto, y no sé por qué, la situación comenzó a incomodarme cada vez más. En especial cuando ella me abrazó y seguía hablándome de no sé qué –mi mente estaba en blanco ya en ese momento-, y repentinamente, me besó en la boca.

Ahí empezaron mis problemas, el adiós a la calma de mi vida, el fin de la rutina que tan tranquilamente yo llevaba con ella. No porque ella me besara, más bien, no sólo porque ella me besara, sino porque cuando se separó para sonreírme obnubilada y luego volvió a besarme, yo le correspondí.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta yo la abrazaba y la estaba besando como si fuera una mujer. Es decir, sí sé que Paola es una mujer. A lo que me refiero es que la estaba besando como si fuera OTRA mujer la que estaba conmigo.

No supe qué hacer, menos cómo entender por qué aquello me había gustado tanto como lo había hecho. Felizmente para mí, Paola seguía bajo el efecto de los medicamentos y de pronto salió hablando de otras cosas, así que nos separamos. El corazón me latía muy rápido –aún hoy puedo recordarlo- y comencé a sentir pánico, pánico de lo que acababa de pasar conmigo. Entonces finalmente los medicamentos hicieron el efecto que yo esperaba y Paola se fue quedando dormida. La acosté en la cama y me quedé un rato viendo cómo dormía.

Sí, eso hice, ver cómo dormía. Volví a asustarme porque eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Así que habiendo comprobado que ella dormía, prácticamente salí escapando de su departamento, con la mente hecha un caos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Para mi suerte, al día siguiente Paola no se acordaba de nada. Seguía enferma y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo -aunque no sé si por el cóctel de drogas o por la enfermedad misma-. Ni en broma le pregunté si se acordaba lo que había pasado. A mí no me convenía que así fuera porque no quería hablar del tema, y como ella tampoco dijo nada, supuse que todo estaba mejor así.

* * *

_Neko es la palabra japonesa para "gato"._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La rutina siguió, aunque no como antes, porque yo aún seguía pensando en por qué había reaccionado así a un beso de ella, cuando eso ya había ocurrido en el pasado y no había sucedido nada ni remotamente parecido. Traté de concentrarme en mis entrenamientos, como siempre había hecho, pero ahí seguía el tema, como aún flotando encima de mi cabeza.

Y entonces ocurrió que me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis compañeros de equipo andaban detrás de una de las nutricionistas del equipo. Ya la había visto antes, y sí, era una mujer bonita. Era amable con todos y muy responsable con su trabajo.

En un intento por conocerla más, a mis compañeros se les ocurrió invitarla a salir a ella y algunas otras mujeres más que trabajaban en el club, con la excusa de ser una comida de confraternidad. No sé si ellas les creyeron la mentira, pero igual fueron. Y yo también fui, casi a rastras, porque Takeuchi –uno de mis amigos del equipo- me dijo que debíamos ir todos para que la excusa de "comida de confraternidad" fuera creíble.

Fui, y la primera hora me aburrí horrores. Los hombres podemos ser bastante patéticos intentando llamar la atención de las mujeres. No sé qué hacía ahí, si ni estaba de acuerdo con la mentira.

Un rato de ésos me levanté con la excusa de ir al baño, y me fui a un balcón cercano a tomar aire y a pasar el rato; y me topé con Fujisawa-san –la mujer que les gustaba casi a todos y motivo por el que se armó la mentada reunión-, que también se había escapado del bullicio y las charlas absurdas.

No sé bien cómo, pero comenzamos a conversar y descubrí que era una mujer muy inteligente, porque su charla no aburría. Así como hablaba de fútbol podía hablar de economía o incluso bromear. A partir de ése día, cada que nos veíamos nos saludábamos y alguna que otra vez nos poníamos a charlar de ningún tema en especial. Hablar con ella era agradable.

Un día, Takeuchi vino a hablar con ése tonito de autosuficiencia que tanto me irrita en él, diciéndome que Fujisawa-san le había estado preguntando a él y a otros de mis compañeros sobre mí, sobre si tenía novia y cosas así. Yo no entendía por qué ella podría hacer algo como eso si apenas nos conocíamos, y en todo caso podía preguntármelo a mí. El caso es que mis compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de mí, diciéndome que yo le gustaba a ella y que yo ni cuenta me daba. Si eso era cierto al menos sí era verdad que ni me había fijado.

Como no me desagradaba hablar con ella, pues cuando me la encontraba tampoco hacía nada por evitarla. Sin embargo, poco a poco noté que Fujisawa-san fue acercándose más a mí, y lo digo de forma literal. Aunque dijeran que no me doy cuenta de nada, sí reparé en el hecho de que solía darme palmaditas amistosas en el hombro, o de cuando en cuando me tocaba el brazo o la mano, y ésos eran detalles que no sólo me incomodaban, sino que no terminaba de entender.

Como yo aún seguía pensando en por qué había reaccionado así al beso de Paola, en mi mente surgió la pregunta de qué pasaría si yo me fijaba en otra mujer. Que quizá lo que había pasado se debía a que Paola era la única mujer con la que tenía contacto, y que debido a eso era que yo me había sentido así de confundido.

De modo que un día que precisamente Paola fue a recogerme a la cancha para ir a comer, Fujisawa-san –que ya me había pedido que le dijera por su nombre y a mí aún me daba cierto reparo- apareció invitándome a comer, y hasta ofreció cocinar para mí.

Ahí vi una oportunidad de demostrarme a mí mismo que mi teoría sobre las razones de mi reacción con Paola era cierta. Y como ni siquiera yo mismo hubiera esperado, acepté y quedamos en vernos. Como no esperé mi propia respuesta, menos esperé que Aiko-san se acercara y me diera un beso en la boca.

-Momento, ¿qué demonios fue eso? –pensé en aquél instante

Sentía que la cara me ardía de vergüenza. Aiko-san acababa de besarme en público, estando Paola ahí. Me sentía como si acabara de hacer algo malo.

Pero me recompuse tan rápido como pude. Tampoco podía verme tan ridículo sólo porque una mujer me besara. Así que traté de volver a mi actitud habitual, pero Paola estaba extraña. Parecía molesta, y como nunca había hecho antes, de repente se le ocurrió cancelar nuestros planes de comer juntos y se fue, dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estaba por la rara reacción de Aiko-san, porque la que ahora se comportaba raro era ella.

Esa primera cita con Aiko-san -porque supongo que eso fue- transcurrió de lo más normal. Ella me había invitado a su casa a comer algo que ella prepararía. Apenas acabábamos de comer cuando me acordé de algo que no debí haber olvidado. Se suponía que ése sábado habíamos quedado que, por el cumpleaños de Paola, haríamos algo con los demás.

-M**** -pensé, preocupado- Eso era lo que se me había olvidado

Me excusé un momento y llamé a Paola, pero ella no contestó. Supuse que no me había respondido ya que estaría festejando con los demás, así que no le presté mayor importancia. Si Paola estaba con Kazuki y sus demás amigos, pues no creo que le haya importado que yo no esté ahí, aunque sí sentí un poco de culpa por no haberme acordado de su cumpleaños. Pero como ya éramos adultos, supongo que el día de cumpleaños va perdiendo importancia con los años.

Igual, más tarde y ya en mi departamento, intenté volver a llamarla, pero tampoco me contestó. Eso ya no era normal. En todas esas horas se suponía que debía haber visto que la había llamado y debía haberme devuelto la llamada –como usualmente hacía- pero no lo hizo. Así que al tercer intento le dejé un mensaje de voz, disculpándome por haber olvidado lo que teníamos que hacer ése día.

Como no me devolvió la llamada supuse que estaría ocupada con las cosas de la universidad, aunque mínimamente debió decirme que había vuelto, pero no lo hizo.

Debo admitir que fue raro que no me llamara ni fuera a buscarme para ir a comer.

-Las clases deben estar complicadas –pensé

Mientras tanto, esos días Aiko-san estaba más atenta que nunca conmigo. Incluso fuimos un par de veces a cenar y, cuando la acompañaba hasta su departamento, solía despedirse de mí besándome. Como no me desagradaba, pues la correspondía. Total, yo no tenía novia y ella tampoco tenía novio, y besándonos no le hacíamos daño a nadie. Además, mientras estaba con ella la confusión que sentía respecto a Paola como que se disipaba.

Sin embargo, pese a la presencia de Aiko-san no podía dejar de sentirme resentido por la indiferencia de Paola ¿Que por qué no la llamé yo? Para qué. Si ella me necesitaba iba a llamarme, mientras no quería molestarla. Y en verdad no quería molestarla, ni siquiera cuando en esos días noté que Napoleón no comía y se quedaba parado frente a la puerta como esperando a alguien.

-¿Extrañas a Paola, eh? –le dije, acercándome a él- ¿Quieres verla?

El gato ni volteó a verme, así que decidí que, aunque la molestáramos, debíamos ir a buscar a Paola por el bien de Napoleón. Agarré a mi gato, su jaula y nos fuimos hacia su departamento. Si ella había estado tan ocupada como para siquiera visitarnos –pese a que debía haberlo hecho- era hora de que se acordara de nosotros.

Fuimos hasta su departamento, y en cuanto abrió la puerta le dije que Napoleón no estaba comiendo porque la extrañaba. Quería decirle que me daba gusto ver que estaba bien, pero no lo hice, porque sentí que sonaría extraño y ridículo.

Paola no me creyó que Napoleón no comía porque la extrañaba, pero ya que es tan terca dejé que lo comprobara por sí misma. Así que mientras ella iba a ver si Napoleón comía o no, yo entré a ver la televisión. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el pequeño alboroto que ella armó buscando comida para el gato, y sonreí divertido.

-Lo obstinado debe venir de familia –pensé, recordando que alguna vez había visto que su primo Genzo solía tener actitudes tozudas similares a las de ella. Pero claro, semejante comparación ni podía mencionarla o ella era capaz de enojarse conmigo

El caso es que, como ella y Napoleón seguían en la cocina, curioso, me paré a ver qué había pasado, y –como había previsto- en cuanto ella le dio su plato de comida, mi gato comenzó a comer como desesperado. El pobre seguramente tendría mucha hambre, pero no comía debido a la ausencia de Paola y, para él, estar sin ella no era igual.

-¿Lo ves? El problema eras tú –dije triunfal. Una vez más, yo tenía razón

-¿El problema? –dijo Paola, y noté que se ponía ceñuda-¿A qué te refieres con eso?¿Ahora resulta que yo soy un problema para ti? ¡Lo que me faltaba! –se exaltó

Su reacción me sorprendió. Se veía molesta y yo no sabía por qué, si sólo había hecho un comentario inocente y verdadero. Ella era la razón por la que Napoleón estuviera así.

-No un problema para mí, sino para Napoleón –aclaré- Se acostumbró a que lo alimentes

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse a que ya no sea así –me dijo, sin dejar de parecer enojada- Porque estoy muy ocupada y no puedo ir a tu departamento cada mañana. ¿Por qué no le pides el favor a tu amiga Aiko?

¿Por qué nombraba a Aiko-san de repente? Paola estaba extraña, y supuse que era por el estrés de sus exámenes, así que simplemente mantuve la calma y decidí no darle pie a discutir. Después de todo, casi nunca discutíamos y quería evitar que algo así pasara.

-Aiko-san trabaja todo el día –alegué, a ver si así el asunto se estancaba ahí

-¿Y crees que yo no estoy ocupada? –me devolvió, y hasta parecía ofendida

¿Pero ofendida por qué? Yo no le había dicho nada malo, y aún así quise arreglar lo que acababa de decir, a ver si así se calmaba.

-Sé que estudias, pero trabajar es diferente. Además, tú misma te ofreciste –le recordé

-Gracias por recordarlo –me dijo en tono golpeado

-Y Napoleón ya se acostumbró a ti –insistí, tratando de encontrar el alegato que pusiera fin a aquello que ya parecía una discusión

-Pero podría acostumbrarse a alguien más

-Eso tomaría tiempo. Sabes lo difícil que es su carácter

Yo no entendía por qué Paola seguía en pie de guerra e insistiendo con un tema que era tan obvio. Napoleón la quería mucho y la extrañaba, por eso no había estado comiendo. Y ya que sólo nos veía a nosotros dos, y alguna que otra vez a alguna vecina que nos ayudaba con él, pues era un gato bastante huraño y hasta hostil con gente desconocida que intentaba acercarse a él. Así que no entendía su sugerencia de que Aiko-san se pusiera a ayudarme con él, si para eso estaba ella, y si estaba ella pues no necesitábamos a nadie más interviniendo.

Como no me respondía y yo ya quería salir de aquella pequeña y absurda disputa, le pregunté si iría o no a alimentar a Napoleón. Ella dijo que iría hasta que yo encontrara a alguien más que lo hiciera. Y como yo no quería seguir discutiendo al respecto, le dije que estaba bien, pero parece que a ella ni eso le pareció bien.

-Por cierto, ¿será que puedo dejarte a Napoleón hoy? –pregunté, esperando que el mal humor se le pasara de una vez

Después de todo, si bien había llevado a Napoleón allí porque quería que deje de extrañar a Paola, también había quedado de ir a ver a Aiko-san después y no había calculado bien mi tiempo. Por lo que no creía que alcanzaría a volver a mi departamento a dejar a mi gato y luego ir a donde Aiko-san me esperaría.

Paola no respondió mi consulta. En su lugar, me salió preguntando si Aiko-san era mi novia, y no supe qué responder. Principalmente porque no esperaba que mi amiga me fuera a preguntar eso, así, de la nada. Entonces me acordé de las veces que Aiko-san y yo ya nos habíamos besado –cosa que no hacen los sólo amigos- y deduje que entonces así tenía que ser.

-Qué sé yo. Supongo que somos novios si hacemos cosas de novios –contesté, sintiéndome avergonzado, pero esperando que no se notara. En verdad me era incómodo hablar de esas cosas con ella

Paola me miraba fijamente. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba por su complicada cabecita, pero no lo hice. Eso seguramente aumentaría el mal humor que parecía tener. Igualmente aceptó quedarse con Napoleón, y yo me fui, agradeciendo el hecho de tenerla ahí como amiga.

Al día siguiente que fui a recoger al gato noté que Paola seguía malhumorada, pero no se lo dije. Mencionárselo seguramente la pondría peor, así que no dije nada y simplemente me llevé a Napoleón. Atribuí al estrés el estado de ánimo de mi amiga, o quizás a los problemas que las mujeres suelen tener cada mes. Con eso de los cambios hormonales dicen que las mujeres cambian de humor extrañamente, así que debe ser cierto considerando cómo estaba Paola.

Los días pasaron y, nuevamente, Paola no me llamaba ni iba a buscarme, por lo que la situación comenzó a preocuparme. Me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal y por eso ella estaba enojada conmigo. Pero por más que analizaba no daba con ninguna razón lógica. ¿Por qué entonces ella se había distanciado?

Así que recurrí a la única persona que se me ocurrió podría saber lo que estaba pasando con Paola: Sorimachi. Lo llamé y le pregunté sin rodeos si sabía qué problemas podía estar teniendo Paola, porque últimamente estaba extraña y ya no salíamos a comer ni hablábamos como antes. Parece que lo sorprendí, porque Kazuki ni enterado estaba de lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros. Y ya que él no sería de más ayuda si recién se estaba enterando del asunto, simplemente le pedí que averiguara qué la traía tan mal y que, si podía, la ayudara a resolverlo.

No sé si Sorimachi averiguó algo, porque tampoco me lo dijo, pero Paola seguía con la misma actitud distante de ya hace varios días. Aunque, eso sí, noté que Napoleón estaba como siempre, y supuse que ella había cumplido con su palabra de seguir yendo a darle de comer.

-Eres un gato con suerte –le dije, acariciándole la cabeza- Al menos tú sí puedes verla…

No quería admitirlo, pero me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con Paola que estaba comenzando a extrañarla. Pero como no quería molestarla ni enojarla más -por lo que sea que estuviera enojada-, decidí que era mejor no buscarla hasta que se le pasara un poco el mal humor.

¿Y cómo sabía que seguía enojada? Porque mi refrigerador estaba vacío ¿Que qué tiene que ver eso con Paola? Pues que ella siempre solía comprar cosas para mí y ahora no lo estaba haciendo, y supuse que sería porque seguía resentida conmigo y ésa era una manera de demostrármelo. Infantil, ya lo sé, pero no es que Paola sea muy madura pese a la edad que tiene. Y no lo digo a manera de crítica, si para mí hasta divertido es ver sus actitudes infantiles y los berrinches que suele hacer.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin entender qué de mal había hecho para que ella esté así. ¿Acaso Aiko-san podía tener algo que ver? No, era absurdo. Ellas apenas se habían visto una vez y Aiko-san era una persona amable con todos, y no había tratado mal a Paola. Así que no era eso, pero ¿qué podía ser?

Un día de ésos, ya que no iba a haber entrenamiento porque habíamos jugado el día anterior, estaba durmiendo cuando escuché ruido afuera y mentiría si digo que no me emocioné un poco con la idea de que fuera Paola. Me levanté con flojera y descubrí que, efectivamente, era ella. Esbocé una sonrisa y decidí ir a saludarla como siempre.

Sólo con escuchar su respuesta supe que Paola seguía molesta. Se notaba, porque me contestó de mala manera, pero yo decidí no hacerle demasiado caso. Eso sí, quería hacerle saber que me había dado cuenta que hacía días que no nos habíamos visto. En verdad había estado preocupado por ella y parecía que a ella le había estado dando igual porque seguía hostil conmigo.

-¿Has estado enferma? –le pregunté casualmente, porque en verdad quería saber por qué se había alejado y estaba así de extraña

-No –me contestó cortante

-¿Entonces?

-¿Realmente te importa?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Claro que me importaba, ¿qué no era obvio? Ella era mi amiga, mi amiga más cercana, ¿cómo no iba a estar genuinamente preocupado por ella?

-Por nada –me contestó simplemente, y yo me sentí decepcionado por su falta de voluntad para hablar conmigo– No sabía que estabas aquí, así que como tú puedes alimentar a Napoleón, yo me voy –me dijo. Dejó al gato y se fue hacia la puerta

Yo no quería que se fuera, y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Pero él quiere que tú lo alimentes –sí, ese alegato tenía que servir porque ella quería mucho a Napoleón y era uno de sus puntos débiles

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –me preguntó

-Ya le di comida y ni la tocó –contesté, y era verdad

Ése gato tiene como una obsesión con Paola –igualito al tipo al que le debe el nombre- y parece que prefiere lo que ella le da. Sólo cuando está muy hambriento acepta de mí algo sin remilgos.

Y otra vez, como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, Paola no creyó lo que le estaba diciendo. Así que tomó el plato con comida, lo levantó, lo volvió a poner en el piso y Napoleón se fue a comer como si ella le acabara de servir lo que ahí había. Nuevamente yo tenía razón.

Supuse –erróneamente- que Paola se pondría a comentar al respecto, como siempre hacía, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó viendo cómo comía Napoleón y yo me quedé mirándola a ella, diciéndole mentalmente "anda, dime algo", pero no lo hizo. Aquella situación comenzó a incomodarme e incluso a molestarme. Nunca antes nos había pasado eso y ahora que ocurría era muy cansado para mí.

-Bien –pensé- Si ella no dice nada entonces lo diré yo

Pero mi mente se había quedado en blanco de pronto y no supe qué decir.

-Comienza con algo casual –me animé mentalmente, y así lo hice

Le pregunté sobre sus clases y ella ni me miró para responderme. Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, así que le pregunté si se quedaría a almorzar conmigo. Ya saben, tratando de volver a la rutina que solíamos tener.

No sé por qué puso esa cara de sorpresa cuando se lo dije, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Pero que me mirara ya era un avance. Entonces le dije que podíamos comer lo que había sobrado de lo que Aiko-san me había cocinado el día anterior –ella realmente cocina muy bien-, y las respuestas golpeadas de Paola volvieron. Comenzó a argumentar que la comida recalentada no le gustaba –como si antes no la hubiera comido-; e intenté convencerla de quedarse ofreciendo ir a comprar otra cosa para ella, pero ni así quiso aceptar.

¿Acaso los problemas mensuales de las mujeres pueden durar tanto? Mi curiosidad pudo más y se lo pregunté.

No debí preguntar, porque parecía más molesta y hasta se fue dando un portazo. Paola estaba cada vez más extraña y yo no sabía por qué.

* * *

_Gracias a BraveNewWorldd, fbzmmx y kuroidono2 por seguir esta historia._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La relación con Aiko-san iba progresando digamos que a pasos agigantados, porque ya hacíamos cosas que "realmente" sólo hacen las parejas, y no voy a explicar a qué me refiero porque supongo que es obvio. Pero tan ocupado como andaba con mi novia, aun así seguía tratando de entender el porqué del mal humor y el distanciamiento de Paola.

Esos días me partí la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer que ella se "reconcilie" conmigo, -porque supuse que por algo debíamos "estar peleados", aunque yo siguiera sin saber por qué- y sólo se me ocurrió invitarla al partido que jugaríamos ése fin de semana. Pero como no sabía cómo hacerle llegar la entrada, pues un día me atreví a ir a su departamento para dejarle el ticket en su buzón. Si seguía molesta no me hubiera gustado que me respondiera que no iría, así que dejar la entrada así, sin enfrentarla, era simplemente para probar suerte.

Aquél partido lo ganamos, aunque no fue nada fácil. Al salir saludé a los dirigentes que habían ido a vernos y me encontré con Aiko-san, que, bastante efusiva, me abrazó para felicitarme por el triunfo. Yo le aclaré que no lo gané solo, que era cosa de todo el equipo, pero ella ni caso me hizo. Siguió elogiándome como si hubiera enfrentado yo solo al otro equipo. Supongo que eso es cosa de los novios y novias, ensalzar demasiado las cosas que hacen sus parejas. Como yo cuando digo que ella cocina realmente muy bien. Algo como eso.

Entonces me acordé de la entrada que había dejado para Paola y la busqué con la mirada, pero ella no estaba. Sentí una extraña punzada de decepción en la boca del estómago. De verdad no había ido. Aunque quise pensar que, por alguna razón, no había llegado a ver la entrada que le había dejado, digamos que en un intento de justificar su ausencia.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida Aiko-san me hablaba no sé de qué cosas. Admito que no le estaba prestando atención por estar intentando la mejor justificación para que Paola no estuviera allí.

De pronto sonreí casi inconscientemente cuando reconocí a Paola un poco más allá. En verdad había ido, había aceptado mi entrada y con eso –supuse- había finalmente vuelto a estar en paz conmigo. Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció más rápido de lo que apareció, porque descubrí que Paola estaba de lo más sonriente conversando con el idiota de Izawa Mamoru.

Ése tipo no sólo era otro seleccionado japonés, sino que jugaba para el Yokohama Marinos, el equipo que acabábamos de derrotar. Además, claro, él es amigo de Paola desde hacía años porque se habían conocido cuando niños. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre aquellos dos, en ése momento, no era sólo de amigos. Nuevamente la ingenua de Paola no se daba cuenta cuando un hombre le estaba coqueteando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí acercarme a ellos para llevarme a Paola y que Izawa dejara de estar coqueteándole porque no se veía bien, pero no avancé mucho que ella se giró y nos encontramos frente a frente. Me sentía molesto por su ingenuidad, y ni se me pasó por la mente saludarla ni mucho menos. Quería saber qué demonios había estado haciendo con Izawa, si quien la había invitado al partido para que fuera a verlo era yo, no él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –pregunté sin rodeos

-Saludando a Mamoru –me contestó con una simpleza que me irritó

¿Sólo saludándolo? Para saludarlo no necesitaba estar sonriéndole ni seguirle la corriente a su, seguramente, coqueta conversación.

-Por cierto, ¿Napoleón ha estado comiendo bien? –me dijo de pronto, y me indigné por su cambio de tema

-Sí, cambié su horario de comidas ya que tú no has podido ir –le respondí, tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de todo Aiko-san estaba ahí, no lo había olvidado, y no sería agradable comenzar a hacerle reclamos a Paola estando mi novia allí- Mezclar atún con la comida balanceada ha dado resultado –agregué

Tenía que calmarme. Paola había estado enojada todo ese tiempo y no podía ser yo quien se sienta enojado esta vez -por más que tuviera razones de sobra- y por culpa de eso pasar otro tiempo largo sin vernos ni contactarnos.

Respiré profundo, y entonces le pregunté que a dónde iríamos a comer, porque ésa era nuestra rutina. Cada vez que ella iba a verme jugar, al salir de la cancha íbamos a comer algo. Si trataba de olvidar el enojo que sentía, llevaba la conversación tranquilamente y luego continuábamos todo como siempre hacíamos, pues no habría problema. O al menos eso pensé, porque cuando se lo pregunté ella parecía desenfocada, como si le estuviera preguntando sobre algo que nunca antes había hecho.

-¿A dónde qué? –me dijo

-¿Cómo a dónde qué? A comer –contesté, comenzando a mosquearme por su falta de interés en lo que le decía

-¿A comer?

-Sí, siempre que vienes al estadio vamos a comer después del partido, ¿no? –le recordé, comenzando a impacientarme por su despiste

Paola me miró y luego a Aiko-san, y entonces me dio una respuesta que no esperaba.

-No voy a ir –soltó, siguiendo con su camino y yo me sorprendí

-¿Por qué no? –insistí, enojándome, no dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así

Su extraña actitud estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad.

-Porque…ella es tu novia, no yo, y lo correcto es que vayas con ella –alegó

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? El que yo estuviera con Aiko-san no afectaba en nada mi amistad con ella, ni la rutina que llevábamos juntos.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga. ¿Qué más da? –le pregunté, confundido, poniéndome delante de ella para que se detuviera

-Eh…creo que ella tiene razón, Ken-kun –dijo Aiko-san- Recién comenzamos a salir y no estaría mal tener un poco de tiempo a solas

¿Tiempo a solas? ¿para qué? Si pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas, ¿qué más daba ir una hora a comer con Paola? Ahora Aiko-san también salía con cosas raras, ¡y yo sólo había dicho de ir a comer los tres juntos! ¿Cuál era el problema? No lo sabía, pero parecía que ellas sí, y eso me exasperó aún más.

-Además ya tengo planes –me dijo Paola, y mi confusión creció

-¿Planes? –bufé sin creerle, después de todo ya era tarde y ella amigos no tenía en la universidad como para salir con alguien más- ¿A esta hora?

-Sí. Así que me voy. Que les vaya bien, adiós

Ni me dio tiempo a replicar. Paola se fue rápidamente y yo ni pude preguntarle de qué planes hablaba. Quería seguirla, pero sentí cómo Aiko-san me retenía con fuerza por la mano que me agarraba, así que no lo hice. Preferí dejarlo así, pero eventualmente le preguntaría al respecto.

Me sentí decepcionado viendo cómo Paola se iba, sin saber qué hacer para que se quedara. Se suponía que había ido a verme jugar, y se suponía que debíamos cumplir nuestra rutina como siempre, ¿o no?

-Vamos de una vez –me dijo Aiko-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y yo sólo asentí casi resignado a no saber de qué estaba hablando Paola

Aunque hubiera sido mejor no saber a qué se refería, porque juro que sentí como si recibiera un golpe de Kojiro en la boca del estómago cuando más tarde –saliendo de un restaurante al que había ido con Aiko-san- me encontré con Paola y el cretino de Izawa; y ella me dijo que los planes de los que me había dicho tenían que ver con él.

-Así que esto es lo que tenías planeado hacer –básicamente se me salió como un pensamiento en voz alta

Tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle y decirle que, por estar con ése tipo, había soltado toda esa sarta de inventos sobre que porque Aiko-san era mi novia, ella no podía ir a comer con nosotros, y no sé qué otras cosas más. Me sentí molesto y desilusionado de ella porque me había mentido. No pudo ser lo suficientemente sincera como para decirme "no iré con ustedes porque tengo planes con el cretino de mi amigo Izawa".

Estaba tratando de controlar mi lengua para no soltar los reclamos que mencioné, cuando escuché un "hola Wakashimazu" y resulta que era Izawa que me estaba saludando. Por educación tuve que responder, pero no me nacía hacerlo de forma amable ni mucho menos porque él jamás me cayó en gracia. Y no era sólo porque hubiera sido del Nankatsu –nuestros eternos y grandes rivales desde que éramos niños- sino porque además era uno de los amigos de Wakabayashi Genzo y sobra decir que con él tampoco me llevo muy bien que se diga. Además, claro, ahora estaba el hecho de que fingía ser el amigo desinteresado y amable que salía a comer con Paola, cuando se notaba a leguas las verdaderas intenciones que tenía para con ella.

-No sabía que estarían aquí. Cuando me dijiste de ir a comer como solíamos hacer, pensé en un McDonald's –comentó Paola, sonriendo

-A Aiko-san no le pareció –aclaré, sin dejar de mirarla, como tratando de saber por qué me había mentido con tanto descaro y por qué tenía que estar con Izawa, ¿acaso le gustaba?

-Esa comida no es sana para un deportista –intervino Aiko-san

-Comer algo así de vez en cuando tampoco está mal –se entrometió Izawa

-¿Verdad? Además, si hacen tanto ejercicio queman esas calorías fácilmente –lo apoyó Paola, y yo no podía creer que le siguiera un alegato tan pobre a su "amigo"

Ambos siguieron bromeando sobre escapar del restaurante o no sé qué. Yo los miraba analíticamente tratando de descifrar las verdaderas razones tras aquella obvia cita. ¿Paola fue a ver el partido por la entrada que yo le había dejado o es que ya había decidido ir para verlo a él? ¿Ya habían quedado de salir desde antes? ¿ella se había dado cuenta o no que el tipo le estaba coqueteando? ¿le seguía la corriente por amabilidad o porque le estaba devolviendo el coqueteo? No entendía nada, pero de verdad quería saber.

De pronto apareció un mesero que les dijo que había una mesa disponible. Ambos se despidieron y se fueron sin decir más. Yo me giré sin poder creer aún que Paola hubiera alterado nuestra rutina de los post partidos para estar con ése tipo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Ahora no solamente se enojaba conmigo por cosas sin sentido y se la pasaba días sin contactarme, sino que encima se ponía a planear cosas con un amigo que no veía casi nunca, dejando nuestros planes de siempre a un lado. Nada de eso era lógico, y yo ya estaba comenzando a exasperarme por no poder entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Paola.

-Vámonos, ¿o vas a quedarte ahí parado viendo el vacío? –me hizo notar Aiko-san y yo reaccioné

Ella tenía razón. Paola y su "amigo" se habían ido tan campantes y yo me había quedado ahí como idiota sumido en mis pensamientos, viéndolos irse.

-Lo siento –me disculpé avergonzado- Sí, vámonos –le dije, sintiéndome más molesto por tener que irme y no poder quedarme a ver qué harían Paola e Izawa

A él más le valía no intentar propasarse con ella, y a ella no seguirle la corriente a él.

Esa noche, camino a casa de Aiko-san, no dije nada. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Cómo Paola había comenzado a cambiar extrañamente. Todo inició con su repentina lejanía, sus enojos sin sentido, y ahora eso, ella saliendo con Izawa. En verdad no podía dejar de molestarme que ella haya preferido estar con él que conmigo. Me sentía desplazado, y ésa era una sensación demasiado desagradable.

-Tenías que girar en la esquina –dijo Aiko-san y yo reaccioné

Me fijé dónde estábamos y supe que ella tenía razón. Había pasado de largo la ruta que iba a la casa de Aiko-san.

-Yo…lo siento –me disculpé, agitando ligeramente la cabeza en un vano intento por dejar de pensar en Paola

Tuve que tomar una calle alterna para volver sobre el camino y llevar a Aiko-san a donde se supone tenía que llevarla. Cuando detuve el auto frente a su edificio ella suspiró mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Has estado muy extraño esta noche –comentó, mirándome con evidente preocupación

-Sólo estoy cansado –mentí

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu amiga? –inquirió ella. Realmente tiene que tener un sexto sentido para haberlo deducido tan fácilmente

-¿Cuál amiga? –fingí demencia

-Cómo cuál. Wakabayashi Paola

-Ah, ella… -musité, evitando mirarla- No, ella no tiene nada que ver. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Parece que te molestó verla con el amigo con el que estaba

-Je, claro que no, ¿por qué iba a molestarme? –resoplé, sintiendo una punzada en la boca del estómago al verme descubierto

-No sé, dímelo tú

-No me molesta

-Ella no tiene novio, además es bonita. ¿Por qué no podría salir con alguien? –inquirió Aiko-san, y yo me sentí indignado ante la pregunta

-¿Y por qué tendría que salir con alguien? –repliqué en un tono más golpeado del que yo mismo esperaba

-¿Y por qué no?

-Ése tipo es sólo su amigo –aclaré, molesto

-No hablaba de él en particular. Pero, aunque se tratara de él específicamente, ¿qué más da si él fuera algo más que un amigo suyo?

-No lo es ni lo será –dije rápidamente- Y no sé por qué hablas de eso

-Je, Ken-kun, deja de actuar como un amigo celoso –dijo Aiko-san, acariciándome una mejilla con una mano- Se nota que aprecias a Paola, pero ella ya no es una niña. Es una adulta y, como tal, no tiene que consultarte a ti ni a nadie si quiere hacer algo con alguien

-Yo no pretendo que me consulte sobre nada –alegué ofendido

-Por la cara que pusiste cuando los viste aparecer, daba la impresión de que sí –siguió insistiendo ella- Parecías el padre que descubrió a su hija saliendo con el noviecito cuando ella le había dicho que iría a estudiar a casa de una amiga –soltó, esbozando una sonrisita burlona que me cayó mal

-Mira, Aiko-san, honestamente no tengo ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Estoy muy cansado –inventé, con ganas de dejar zanjado el tema de una buena vez

-¿Entonces hoy no entrarás a mi casa? –me preguntó, acercándose a mí para besarme en los labios

-No, lo siento. De verdad estoy cansado –contesté, separándome de ella lo más sutilmente que pude

No estaba de humor como para empezar con situaciones melosas ni románticas, y menos para…bueno, para "algo más" –ustedes entienden a qué me refiero-.

Aiko-san no se veía muy contenta con mi respuesta, pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. No tenía ganas de estar con ella ni con nadie, sólo quería irme a mi departamento, echarme en la cama y dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día y mi mente estaría más despejada. Por ahora ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

Volví a casa y el tema de Paola y la cita que había tenido con aquél tipo seguía en mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que mi intento de hacer las paces con ella había terminado absurdamente en ella saliendo con Izawa. Porque Paola no tenía contacto con él desde hacía tiempo, eso yo lo sabía. Así que era imposible que planearan desde antes verse ni mucho menos.

-Ja, qué ridículo –pensé, fastidiado

Al final, gracias a mí, ella se había reencontrado con él. Al darle la entrada para ir a verme jugar aquél partido yo le estaba dando a ambos la oportunidad de volverse a ver. Jamás lo hubiera esperado. Maldita suerte la mía.

Nuevamente, tras aquél evento, Paola no me llamó, no me mandó un mensaje y menos fue a mi departamento. Bueno, al menos no iba cuando yo estaba allí, porque ya que Napoleón andaba como siempre, supuse que ella seguía yendo a verlo, o aquél gato no estaría tan tranquilo. Y, suene ridículo o no, sentí envidia de mi propio gato. Sí, de un animal. Porque al menos él podía verla, porque ella no parecía estar enojada con él, y yo no sabía por qué podía seguir enojada conmigo, si el ofendido debería ser yo porque ella había cambiado nuestros planes de siempre por salir con un idiota recién aparecido –o reaparecido-.

Tenía la cabeza tan caótica por esos días que ni aún en los entrenamientos lograba concentrarme del todo. Hasta que mi desconcentración me pasó factura. En un entrenamiento –jugando como portero- corrí para saltar a agarrar un balón que habían lanzado de tiro de esquina en un juego de práctica. Supongo que estaba tan centrado en el balón que ni me di cuenta que un compañero saltó casi junto a mí. Por el impulso de la corrida de ambos, impactamos el uno contra el otro, y yo, que estaba más cerca de uno de los postes de la portería, acabé golpeándome la cabeza. De pronto todo se puso negro y sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas. De ahí en más no recuerdo nada.

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de emergencias de un hospital. La cabeza me dolía horrores y tenía conectada una vía de suero a un brazo. Traté de levantarme, pero una enfermera que estaba ahí -y yo no había notado- me lo impidió.

-No puede moverse, los médicos aún están esperando los resultados de sus exámenes –me dijo seriamente

Yo ni respondí, seguía como atontado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿tan fuerte había sido el golpe como para haber acabado en un hospital?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Entró un médico y me dijo que me habían hecho una serie de exámenes y que los resultados no mostraban nada serio. Sin embargo, dado que había perdido la conciencia, tenía que quedarme unos días en observación ante cualquier complicación, y que para eso me pasarían a una pieza en uno de los pisos del hospital.

-Vaya, lo que me faltaba –pensé fastidiado

Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para ahora tener que estar internado. Realmente era el colmo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y noté que el entrenador y Takeuchi entraban y se acercaban hacia mí. Tras ellos, Aiko-san entró velozmente y me abrazó con fuerza. Entonces noté que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila, que no está muerto –bromeó Takeuchi

-Me asustaste –musitó Aiko-san sin soltarme, y yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarla

-Nos asustaste a todos –dijo el entrenador

-Lo siento –me disculpé, inclinando brevemente la cabeza

-El médico nos dijo que tendrás que quedarte aquí unos días –comentó mi entrenador y yo exhalé cansado al saber que así tendría que ser

-Sí, me lo dijo –contesté sin ganas

Un rato después, un enfermero se aproximó llevando una silla de ruedas y me ayudó a bajar de la cama para llevarme a otra sala. Me estaban haciendo sentir inútil y yo no me sentía mal. Además, ya que el médico dijo que no encontraron nada raro en mis exámenes, no me resignaba a quedarme internado sin sentido. Pero bueno, de nada serviría oponerme.

Mientras me subían a la sala, no sé por qué, pensé en Paola.

-¿Se habrá enterado de lo que pasó? –pensé curioso- No creo, si ya ni me llama –gruñí

Y, sin entender la razón, me sentí molesto al saber que ella no sabía lo que me estaba pasando; porque me hubiera gustado verla ahí, preocupada por mí y dispuesta a dejar de lado el mal humor para poder estar conmigo. Idea infantil quizás, pero en verdad quería eso.

Llegando a la pieza que me destinaron, Takeuchi me ayudó a subir a la cama, y yo comencé a fastidiarme de que me tratasen como a un inválido. La cabeza aún me dolía y de rato en rato sentía que me daba vueltas, pero peor me ponía tener que estar en un hospital con la gente viéndome como a un inútil.

De niño, tras un accidente de tránsito, había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo en un hospital, y desde entonces odiaba hasta el olor de ésos lugares. Todos los hospitales se parecen, y ése sitio se parecía al que yo recordaba de mi mala experiencia de infancia.

Pese a que yo no quería, el enfermero me dijo que tenía que ponerme un pijama de hospital. Qué horror, ahora encima tenía que vestir esa especie de uniforme de color ocre tan soso y desagradable. Ni modo, tuve que hacerlo. Mientras, el entrenador y los demás esperaban afuera a que me cambiara.

Cuando el enfermero salió, sólo Aiko-san entró y me dio mi celular, diciéndome que un amigo mío había llamado. El corazón me dio un vuelco, porque pensé que había sido Paola quien llamó.

-Era Sorimachi-san –mencionó Aiko-san, metiendo mis cosas en un clóset que había allí

-Ah –murmuré desanimado- ¿Y qué quería?

-No lo sé en verdad, no me lo dijo. Pero le avisé que estabas en el hospital y que por eso tú no pudiste contestar su llamada

-¿Le dijiste que estoy en el hospital?

-Sí, por qué, ¿hice algo malo?

-Supongo que no –contesté suspirando

Qué bien. Ahora Sorimachi lo sabía y seguro estaría creyendo que estaba medio muerto en el hospital, conectado a tubos y máquinas, a punto de dar mi último suspiro. Así de fatalista es ése mi amigo.

Pero entonces sentí una punzadita en el pecho cuando llegué a la conclusión de que, si él lo sabía, entonces Paola se enteraría de alguna manera. Me alegré de que así fuera, porque sabía que Sorimachi no se lo guardaría para él. Así que era cuestión de esperar. A ver si Paola se enteraba de lo que me había pasado y estaba dispuesta a cambiar de actitud para venir a verme.

Después de terminar de acomodarme en la pieza y que el médico hablara conmigo y el entrenador de las indicaciones que tendría que seguir –como no levantarme de la cama bruscamente ni estar caminando por largo tiempo-, muy preocupada y atenta, Aiko-san estuvo al pendiente de mí. Incluso había ido a pedir un par de almohadas más para que me sintiera más cómodo.

Estábamos conversando de varias cosas, hasta del clima que haría esos días, cuando volvimos al tema del accidente que había sufrido en el entrenamiento.

-En verdad me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que estaban llamando una ambulancia para llevarte –me dijo con cariño, apoyándose contra la cama y acariciándome una mejilla

-Lo siento –dije. Realmente agradecía su preocupación, pero pensaba que no era para tanto

-No sabes lo importante que eres para mí –siguió, sonriéndome

-Gracias –contesté

¿Qué más podía decirle? Me estaba poniendo incómodo porque no me gustaba que me toquen, y tampoco me gustaba estar hablando de cosas tan cursis. Sé que se suponía que Aiko-san era mi novia, pero aún así el asunto me incomodaba bastante.

Cuando ella se acercó más para besarme creí que no sería prudente alejarla, porque después de todo ella se había preocupado por mí, así que la correspondí, y ni siquiera me di cuenta que alguien más había entrado en la habitación.

* * *

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Escuché que carraspeaban, Aiko-san lo escuchó también porque se alejó con un gesto avergonzado. Giré la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, y mi corazón me dio un vuelco al ver ahí parada a Paola. En verdad había ido a verme.

Yo me quedé sin saber qué decir. Verla ahí después de tantos días era tan raro, encima en un hospital y yo de paciente. Aiko-san dijo algo y salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos, y yo comencé a ponerme nervioso. Sí, ridículamente nervioso, como si se tratara de otra persona y no de Paola, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó, sin acercarse, como si fuera una extraña que visita aleatoriamente a algún paciente abandonado en el hospital

-Bien. Ya le dije a los médicos que no tengo nada, pero ellos insisten en tenerme en observación –contesté sin mucho ánimo al notar su tono tan indiferente

De pronto me acordé de la última vez que la había visto, y su imagen junto a Izawa vino a mi mente y recordé lo mucho que me había molestado entonces. Y con el recuerdo volvió mi enojo. Otra vez me sentí indignado con ella.

Si eso no hubiera pasado no habría estado tan distraído en el entrenamiento y no estaría en ése momento en aquél hospital. No debí, pero la culpé. La culpé por haber preferido a Izawa, preocuparme por su extraño comportamiento, y debido a eso haberme distraído tanto como para accidentarme.

-¿Y qué te pasó? –preguntó

-Calculé mal al saltar. Uno de mis compañeros me empujó y terminé golpeándome la cabeza contra uno de los postes –respondí

Volví a sentirme enojado por todo lo que había pasado desde ese día del partido contra el Yokohama Marinos. En ése momento sentí que no quería verla a la cara, aunque me gustara que ella esté ahí por mí. Así que evité mirarla, para que se diera cuenta que yo también podía estar molesto con ella.

-Ya veo… -musitó, y sentí una punzada de culpa por mi actitud, pero no quería retroceder al respecto

Ella no dijo nada más. Yo me debatía en una lucha interna entre mirarla y agradecerle por estar ahí, y el seguir ignorándola para que supiera que yo también tenía sentimientos y también podía molestarme su indiferencia. Intentaba decidir de una vez sobre qué sería lo mejor para hacer, y entonces me acordé de Napoleón.

-Sí, él puede sacarme de este atolladero –pensé satisfecho

No quería quedarme en ése silencio tan incómodo, y sabía que si seguía así callado Paola podría irse, y no quería que se fuera.

-Si puedes vé por Napoleón esta noche –solté, aún con la mirada clavada en la ventana de la habitación- Aiko-san quiso alimentarlo, pero él aún no deja que se le acerque y se esconde cuando la ve –añadí, recordando los intentos de Aiko-san los últimos días respecto a mi gato

-Lo llevaré conmigo, no te preocupes –respondió, y no agregó más. De pronto sentí que estaba ahí como obligada y la sola idea me dolió

-Gracias… -musité decepcionado. Decepcionado de mí mismo por no ser capaz de perdonarla por aquél incidente con Izawa, y decepcionado de ella porque no intentara, como otras veces, de hablar conmigo de lo que sea tratando de contagiarme su alegría para que pensara en positivo

Otra vez ninguno dijo nada. Yo seguía pensando en qué más poder sacar a colación para que ella me hablara, pero no se me ocurría nada. Entonces Aiko-san volvió a entrar en la habitación y yo reprimí una exhalación de fastidio.

Justo cuando intentaba retomar una conversación con Paola, ella nos interrumpía. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención y que ni sabía al respecto; pero realmente había sido inoportuna.

-Eh…Será mejor que me vaya ya –dijo Paola

Otra vez el corazón me dio un vuelco y giré la cabeza para mirarla. ¿Cómo que se iba? Si apenas acababa de llegar. ¿En verdad me iba a dejar solo allí? ¿no se iba a quedar como se supone hubiera hecho antes? ¿eso era todo? ¿una especie de visita de médico?

-¿Ya te vas? –gruñí, disconforme

-Sí, tu novia está aquí así que estarás bien cuidado –soltó tranquilamente y eso me indignó aún más

Así que en verdad había ido obligada, seguramente por Sorimachi para saber qué había pasado. Y ya que había visto que no tenía nada grave pues era hora de irse. Nunca hubiera esperado semejante indiferencia por parte de ella.

-Gracias por venir –intervino Aiko-san con esa amabilidad tan característica suya

-Era mi obligación. Después de todo…él es mi amigo –dijo Paola, y aquello fue como una puñalada

Definitivamente había ido obligada. Qué tonto fui al emocionarme creyendo que estaba genuinamente preocupada por mí.

-Cuídate, y haz caso de lo que dicen los médicos, ¿sí? –añadió, como si yo fuera un extraño, y eso me indignó mucho más

-Como sea… -contesté molesto, evitando mirarla

Si se iba a ir no quería verla. Es más, si había ido obligada mejor que ni volviera. No podía ser que en tan poco tiempo su actitud hacia mí hubiera cambiado tanto, al punto de dejarme solo en ése hospital sabiendo que podía necesitarla.

No sé qué le había pasado a Paola –ni si ése algo tenía algo que ver con Izawa-, pero en ése momento no quería saber. Sólo quería que se fuera si se iba a ir, o sería capaz de echarle en cara todo lo que yo sentía, como nunca antes había hecho.

-Adiós –escuché que dijo, y nuevamente sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la boca del estómago

Escuché que la puerta se abría y luego se deslizaba nuevamente para cerrarse.

-En verdad se fue –pensé, dolido e indignado- En verdad me dejó solo…

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo? –me preguntó Aiko-san

-No, gracias –contesté sin mirarla- Quiero dormir. ¿Puedes dejarme solo? –le pedí, tratando de no sonar brusco porque me sentía muy enojado

-Mmmm…está bien –contestó ella tranquilamente

Me ayudó a cubrirme con las sábanas y salió muy cuidadosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Realmente te fuiste –musité decepcionado, pensando en Paola- No sé qué demonios te pasó ni por qué estás así, pero así no quiero estar contigo –añadí, molesto

El par de días que tuve que quedarme en el hospital sólo Aiko-san fue a quedarse conmigo el rato libre que tenía a mediodía y después del trabajo. Mis compañeros también habían ido de visita. Pero la persona que yo suponía iba a volver porque le preocupaba, no volvió.

No sabía ya ni cómo sentirme. Si indignado, molesto, o qué. Paola ni me había llamado para saber cómo estaba, a ése punto de indiferencia había llegado. Me dolía y me enojaba ver lo que pasaba y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Una vez que me dieron el alta del hospital me fui a buscar a Napoleón. Así tendría la excusa de ver a Paola y poder preguntarle –si me animaba- por qué demonios se estaba comportando así conmigo.

Parado frente a su puerta respiré profundamente. Tenía que controlar la indignación que sentía y parecer calmado. Toqué el timbre y cuando ella abrió y la tuve enfrente, tensé la mandíbula para no ponerme a reclamarle de una su indiferencia hacia mí.

-Hola –dije casi escupiéndolo- Vine por Napoleón

Ella me miró por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

-Ya vengo, voy por su jaula –me dijo sin más, y eso me ofendió aún más

Ni siquiera, estando yo ahí, me preguntó cómo estaba. Nada. Su indiferencia seguía y para mí eso ya era el colmo. Ésa no era la Paola que yo conocía, y su actitud me estaba molestando cada vez más.

Sin decir nada, Paola trajo la jaula de mi gato y luego a Napoleón. Se despidió de él, lo metió a la jaula y me lo entregó, así sin más.

-Aquí está, ya puedes llevártelo –me dijo, sin mirarme siquiera- Comió hace poco, así que ten eso en cuenta. No lo sobrealimentes

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? No nos veíamos en días, después de que yo estuviera internado en el hospital, ¿y ella fingía que no había pasado nada? ¿como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer? Eso fue para mí la gota que rebasó el vaso. No pude más. En otra ocasión me habría callado, como solía hacer, pero esta vez no pude quedarme sin reclamar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has estado ignorando? –quise saber, molesto

-Yo no te he estado ignorando –contestó cínicamente

¿Me estaba tomando por idiota? ¡obviamente me había estado ignorando! ¿cómo podía salirme ahora con que no me estuvo ignorando? Eso ya era el colmo.

-Estuve internado por dos días y tú ni te apareciste. Y ni mencionar que antes de eso no me escribiste ni me llamaste una sola vez para que vayamos a comer o algo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –reclamé cada vez más enojado

-¿A mí? Nada. Y en todo caso tú podías llamar o escribir, ¿no? –me replicó, y yo me quedé descolocado

-Sí, pero ése no es el caso –alegué

Me había agarrado en curva. Sí, tenía razón, yo podía haber sido quien llamara, pero lo importante ahí no era eso, sino que ella me había estado ignorando desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Estás extraña, así que algo tiene que pasarte –insistí, retomando el punto

-¿Por qué dices que estoy extraña? –devolvió con ése cinismo que no solía mostrar conmigo

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Deja de responderme con otra pregunta –exigí, frunciendo el ceño

-No me pasa nada, así que deja de inventar. Quizás el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que ya ves cosas que no existen –se burló. ¿Cómo podía burlarse cuando estábamos hablando de algo tan serio?

-¿Tiene que ver con Aiko-san? –solté casi inconscientemente. Después de todo ésa era la única teoría lógica que vino a mi mente después de tanto pensar al respecto

Y es que, mientras estaba en el hospital –teniendo tanto tiempo de sobra-, había estado analizando el cambio de actitud de Paola, y concluí –no muy convencido- de que aparentemente todo había comenzado desde que comencé a salir con Aiko-san.

No podía ser –me dije a mí mismo-, pero ¿qué tal si fuera eso? Las mujeres son muy complicadas. Y recordé que, estando en colegio, a Paola le molestaba mucho cuando alguna chica se acercaba a sus amigos –en especial a Sorimachi- como entrometiéndose entre ella y ellos. Entonces pensé que quizá eso le podía estar pasando ahora. Que nuevamente, como en ésos años, Paola creía que Aiko-san era una entrometida entre ella y yo, uno de sus amigos. Pero si no se lo preguntaba no iba a saber si había dado en el clavo o no, así que por eso se lo pregunté.

-Sí y no –me contestó sin inmutarse

-¿Cómo que sí y no? –me indigné. Esa no era una respuesta aceptable

-Sí, porque ahora ella es tu novia y entiendo que tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella, no conmigo que sólo soy tu amiga –me explicó

Ajá, con que eso era. Sí era como cuando estábamos en Instituto. Ella de verdad pensaba que Aiko-san se había metido entre ella y yo, y le incomodaba tener que "compartir" a su amigo. Vaya, no sabía que Paola podía ser así de infantil y posesiva.

-El que tenga novia no cambia las cosas contigo –aclaré, conmovido al darme cuenta de la razón de todo, dejando el enojo a un lado

-Eso ya lo sé

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –quise saber

Ahora que sabía la razón por la que Paola se había estado comportando así de extraña, pues quería terminar de entender lo que pasaba, sin dejar nada a medias. Pero Paola no respondió. Se quedó ahí mirándome como si estuviera congelada.

-¿No me vas a responder? –insistí, impaciente

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? –me devolvió

-Cuál es el problema que tienes con Aiko-san –repetí, tratando de mantener la calma y no exaltarme

Quería escuchar de su boca ése "ella se está entrometiendo entre tú y yo". Así yo saldría a explicarle que las cosas no eran tan así, y que aún seguíamos siendo amigos y que podíamos continuar haciendo las cosas que hacíamos siempre.

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo problemas con ella –insistió tozudamente

Ya la había descubierto. Ya no podía seguir negándolo más y yo no iba a desistir hasta que no lo admitiera.

-Tienes que tenerlo, porque tu actitud es extraña y, haciendo cuentas, todo empezó cuando comencé a salir con ella –le expliqué tranquilamente

-¿Estás diciéndome que estoy celosa o algo así? –se indignó

-No, pero quiero saber cuál es tu problema, porque algún problema tienes que tener…

-¡¿Que yo tengo un problema?! –se alteró de pronto, sorprendiéndome- ¡Mejor dime cuál es tu problema!

-¿Mi problema? –repetí confundido. ¿Por qué se había enojado así de repente? Si yo le estaba hablando con tranquilidad y casi estábamos a punto de llegar al punto preciso para solucionarlo todo- De qué demonios estás hablando, si la del problema eres tú -repliqué

-¿Yo? Pues sí, ¡si tanto quieres saberlo, sí, sí tengo un problema! ¡mi problema eres tú! –me gritó molesta y yo no supe qué cara poner

-¿Cómo? –musité

¿Que yo era su problema? ¿por qué yo sería un problema para Paola? En lugar de aclararse, todo se iba poniendo de mal en peor. En lugar de estar acercándonos a la solución, ahora nos estábamos alejando de ella.

-¡Tú eres el problema, eres mi problema! ¡porque no importa cuánto me lo diga a mí misma, no puedo aceptar que no puedo estar contigo y eso duele! –siguió, y con cada palabra yo sentía que un agujero se abría bajo mis pies y se hacía cada vez más grande

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté, casi pasmado

De estar a punto de que ella aceptase que estaba celosa de Aiko-san por ser mi novia y que ella haya dejado de ser la única mujer con la que yo pasara el tiempo, ahora ella me salía con algo así.

Aquello que acababa de decirme había sonado a una extraña confesión de una mujer a un hombre, y se suponía que los que estábamos allí éramos sólo nosotros. Paola y yo, una amiga y un amigo, nada más que eso. ¿Cómo es que todo se había tornado así de repente? Yo quería encontrar de una vez la solución al problema que había empezado tras la aparición de Aiko-san, no tener más dudas sin respuesta que complicasen mi ya caótica mente.

-¿Que qué estoy diciendo? ¡mírame, eso estoy diciendo! ¡mírame! ¡eso estuve diciéndote por más de diez años! –siguió gritando, y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas porque eso no podía estar pasando, era irreal- Mírame…y tú nunca te dignaste a hacerlo –agregó, apaciguando la voz, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y eso para mí fue como un puñal helado que me atravesaba el pecho, porque me dolía verla así. Nunca me gustó verla llorar

-¿Qué? –dije en un hilo de voz, aún sin entender de qué iba todo aquello que ella decía

No era posible que aquello que ella estaba diciendo fuera lo que yo creía que era. Ella no podía estar confesándose…¿a mí? No podía ser cierto.

-Siempre me viste sólo como a una amiga, y yo tenía la esperanza de que un día eso cambiaría, pero la realidad me golpeó de frente cuando me di cuenta que eso nunca pasaría, porque para ti nunca fui una mujer; y eso lo comprobé cuando decidiste elegir a una mujer tan distinta a mí. Así que no sé qué era lo que en verdad esperaba…

Con cada palabra yo sentía como si me hundiera más y más en aquél agujero bajo mis pies, y la cabeza comenzó a darme más y más vueltas. Todo era muy confuso.

-Me gustabas –me dijo, mirándome ceñuda, como si me estuviera reclamando- Me gustas, y no pude decírtelo antes, pero es así…

-¿Qué?

No, no lo había entendido mal. Paola se estaba confesando, se ME estaba confesando, y era como recibir un baldazo de agua fría. Fue como recibir un corrientazo que pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí se removió mientras otra se congeló. Jamás habría esperado algo así y, por ende, no sabía cómo reaccionar, más porque todo había ocurrido de forma repentina y sin previo aviso.

-Desde hace mucho que no te veo sólo como a un amigo. Tú me gustas como hombre. Hasta…siento que hasta me enamoré de ti. Esperé vanamente que tú sintieras lo mismo, aunque no puedo culparte porque eso era sólo parte de una ilusión que yo misma me creé –siguió, y yo no sabía qué decirle

Quería preguntarle por qué no me lo había dicho antes, por qué en vez de decírmelo se había comportado así de extraña, por qué no había sido sincera, así lo hubiéramos podido hablar más tranquilamente y en otras circunstancias. Pero no, lo había soltado justo cuando ya venía hecho un caos, y aquella confesión me liaba aún más la mente.

Estaba tan confundido, sorprendido y en shock, que lo que solté fue –obviamente- una estupidez que no pude evitar, pero de la que me di cuenta y me arrepentí horas después cuando estuve solo para analizar lo que había pasado.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –dije atontado por la situación

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! –ella se indignó, y con razón, no puedo culparla

-Pero…

Quise decir más, quise arreglar lo que acababa de decir, o al menos decir algo más, pero ella no me dejó. Comenzó a decirme que sabía qué respuesta iba a darle, y cuando me dijo ése "sólo te veo como a una amiga" estaba seguro que no era eso precisamente lo que le habría dicho. Pero entonces, ¿qué le hubiera respondido? -me pregunté-, y sólo atiné a bajar la cabeza.

* * *

_Como siempre, gracias a BraveNewWorldd y kuroidono2 por seguir esta historia :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Fui un cobarde por quedarme callado y no ser capaz de interrumpirla para decir "no, no te iba a decir eso", pero insisto, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿que por aquella vez que me había vuelto a besar yo también había dudado de verla sólo como a una amiga? ¿que besarla esa vez me había gustado tanto que me dio miedo admitirlo? ¿que había estado evitando el tema por no llegar a una respuesta que yo no podría aceptar? ¿y que por evitar pensar en aquello había decidido aceptar salir con Aiko-san?

Entonces Paola comenzó a decirme que le dolía verme con Aiko-san, y que por eso me había estado evitando.

-Así que yo tenía razón –pensé desolado- Así que Aiko-san sí tenía algo que ver con la actitud extraña de Paola

Aunque claro, mis conclusiones eran acertadas sólo hasta cierta parte. Aiko-san era el motivo, pero no por ser una intromisión entre una amiga y su amigo, sino como algo más, algo peor ante los ojos de Paola. Para una vez que había logrado entender la complicada mente de mi amiga no me daba gusto haberle atinado.

-Yo no sabía… -traté de defenderme

Cómo iba a saber que ella había estado pasándola tan mal por mi culpa, todo porque yo había comenzado a salir con Aiko-san como una manera de alejar de mi cabeza a Paola y mis dudas respecto a ella.

-Claro que no lo sabías. Nunca lo supiste, y si no te lo decía jamás te ibas a enterar. Eres un estúpido…

Nunca, nunca antes Paola me había insultado. Así que escucharla decirme "estúpido" no sólo me ofendió, sino que me dolió viniendo de ella. Más porque sabía que tenía razón.

No había visto o no había querido ver el cambio que se había estado dando entre nosotros, porque me era más cómodo encasillarnos como "sólo amigos". Así no me llegaría a complicar nunca porque podría seguir junto a ella en ése plan. Y entonces me di cuenta que el confundido no sólo había sido yo sino también ella. Pero si yo había estado confundido, ¿podía ser que Paola también lo esté? ¿qué si lo que sentía ella era sólo eso, una confusión? Eso tenía que ser. Así como yo había estado confundido, ella también se había confundido en algún punto, y quizás, con el paso del tiempo, todo iba a aclararse también para ella.

Después de todo, desde que yo salía con Aiko-san como que la confusión que yo sentía respecto a Paola se había hecho menos; y yo sabía que con el paso del tiempo aquella confusión desaparecería, y un día sería como que nunca hubiera estado ahí. El resultado sería que yo la veía como amiga y que alguna vez había creído verla como algo más sólo porque no tenía contacto cercano con otra mujer. Así, cuando comencé a salir con Aiko-san, lo había comprobado.

-Por eso será mejor que mantengamos la distancia. Tú estás bien con Aiko, y yo ya no encajo en la vida que tienes estando ahora con ella –añadió, y yo sentí que me estrujaban el corazón

-Pero sigues siendo mi amiga –necesitaba decir algo para que ella deje ésa idea que acababa de plantear, la de alejarse, y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue eso

-Sí, pero duele, ¿no lo entiendes?

-La verdad es que no del todo…

Fui honesto. No terminaba de entender. Todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente que apenas estaba tratando de digerir ése "me gustas". No entendía cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta, y mucho menos cómo podría solucionar lo que estaba pasando.

Enterarme que la había estado lastimando sin saberlo me confundía más. Ella decía que dolía, ¿pero por qué dolía? Si nunca habíamos sido nada más que amigos, ¿por qué decía que le dolía? A mí nunca me dolió nada que viniera de ella –quitando aquella vez que no fue a verme al hospital, pero eso era algo distinto-, porque nunca me lastimó, ¿entonces por qué, algo que haya hecho yo, la llegó a lastimar?

¿Por qué el que yo estuviera con Aiko-san podría dolerle si ella y yo jamás tuvimos una relación de pareja? No era que yo la hubiera traicionado ni nada parecido, porque Paola y yo jamás nos tratamos como nada más que amigos. Ella y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de responsabilidad de "fidelidad" con el otro porque nuestra relación nunca había sido del tipo romántico. Así que no entendía a qué se refería.

Ella siguió diciendo cosas sobre que le dolía verme con otra mujer, y me sorprendió cuando me dijo que –para ella- yo había notado su ausencia de las últimas semanas sólo por mi refrigerador vacío. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿qué clase de amigo me creía? Yo podía ser algo despistado e indiferente con muchas cosas que pasaran alrededor, pero jamás, oigan bien, jamás habría echado de menos a Paola sólo porque no llenara mi refrigerador. Es más, podía tener el refrigerador lleno y tener comida de sobra en casa, pero sí extrañaría su presencia porque se trataba de ella. Entonces no entendía por qué ella salió diciendo cosas como ésa, como si ella no me importara en absoluto.

Me dolió cuando dijo que al único en mi departamento que le importaba su ausencia era a Napoleón. Estaba siendo injusta, pero no sabía cómo replicar. Cuando intenté decir algo ella me pidió que me fuera. La miré y noté su tristeza, y me dolió verla así. Podía seguir insistiendo en el tema, para zanjarlo de una vez, pero comprendí que ése no era el momento apropiado, que quizás podía empeorarlo todo en vez de hallarle una salida.

Tomé la jaula de Napoleón y le dije que teníamos que volver a hablar de eso. Sin embargo, ella se negó rotundamente a continuar el tema en ninguna otra ocasión.

-Estás siendo injusta – le reclamé. Después de todo, a mí también me estaba doliendo aquella extraña situación

-No tanto como tú durante todo este tiempo –me devolvió, y me hizo sentir culpable porque sabía que tenía razón

Preferí quedarme en silencio y dejar de echar leña al fuego. Respiré hondo, la miré y me fui sin decirle nada más.

Camino a casa tenía la mente tan confundida que casi me paso un semáforo en rojo. Estaba tan distraído y en condiciones no muy aptas para seguir conduciendo, que preferí orillarme a un costado de una avenida, tratar de ordenar mis ideas y calmarme un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando el vacío, mientras en mi cabeza resonaban las palabras de Paola "me gustas" "me duele". Sentí que el corazón me pesaba y no sabía qué podía hacer para aliviar esa horrible sensación.

Cuando me creí en condiciones de volver a conducir, encendí el auto y retomé el camino a casa. Una vez allí le serví a Napoleón algo de comer –que él ni miró- y me fui a recostar en mi cama, esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla. Pero cuando recordé la respuesta que le había dado a Paola, ésa de que si no estaba bromeando al decirme todo aquello, sonreí burlándome de mi propia estupidez.

-Ahora debe odiarte… -me dije, sintiéndome decepcionado de mí mismo

Estuve varios días dudando en ir o no a buscar a Paola. Conociéndola, seguramente seguía molesta conmigo, y no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo podría durarle el mal humor esta vez, y es que tenía motivos de sobra para estar enojada. Pero no quería que cumpliera eso que había dicho, sobre alejarse de mí, porque la sola idea no me agradaba en absoluto.

Necesitaba verla para aclarar las cosas, pero no hallaba el valor ni el modo para volver a acercarme a Paola, porque también temía lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho –aunque sin saberlo-. También quería verla porque ya la estaba extrañando, aunque nunca antes había tenido ése sentimiento, ése de extrañar a alguien, y me era raro descubrirlo precisamente con Paola.

Se notaba que Napoleón la extrañaba también, porque estuvo varios días comiendo muy poco y echado frente a la puerta, como esperando a alguien. Y yo sabía que ése "alguien" era Paola. Intenté animarlo un poco comprándole algunos juguetes nuevos, y creo que sólo le atiné con uno, porque estuvo mordiéndolo un buen rato.

-Qué ironía –bufé, diciéndome a mí mismo- Eres mi gato, pero no sé qué te gusta realmente. La que te compra los juguetes siempre fue Paola, seguramente ella habría sabido qué te gustaría desde un principio

Un día de ésos, volviendo de entrenar en la tarde, no sé de dónde me surgió el valor de ir a ver a Paola. Así que giré en una calle y me dirigí hacia su departamento, sintiendo absurdos nervios. Entré y subí hasta allí, moviendo inquisitivamente el pie. Cuando me paré frente a su puerta, respiré profundo y toqué el timbre. No escuché movimiento adentro. Esperé un poco antes de volver a tocar el timbre, pero parecía que no había nadie. Toqué la puerta, quizás ella supuso –no pregunten cómo- que era yo y por eso no quería abrirme.

-Paola, ¿estás ahí? –insistí, tocando la puerta

Estuve un buen rato ahí, esperando y volviendo a tocar la puerta, cuando una mujer se me acercó. La miré, la reconocí como una vecina, y la saludé por educación.

-La chica que vive ahí no está –me dijo- El otro día la vi salir con una maleta y le dijo al encargado del edificio que se iba de viaje –me comentó

Vaya, no sé cómo la mujer podía saber algo así, pero al menos me había dado un dato importante.

-Ah, no sabía. Gracias por decírmelo –dije, inclinando brevemente la cabeza

La mujer respondió al gesto y siguió su camino.

Me sentí desilusionado. Justo cuando había hallado el valor, y casi las palabras para volver a hablar del tema entre ella y yo, Paola no estaba. Y con ése "casi" quiero decir que sabía que tenía que decirle que quizá estaba confundida –como yo lo había estado un tiempo atrás- pero que podíamos solucionarlo juntos porque, después de todo, éramos amigos.

La situación me estaba desmotivando más de lo esperado, porque hasta en el club algunos de mis compañeros –e incluso el propio entrenador- me preguntaron si me pasaba algo malo, porque me notaban algo bajo de energías. Algunos otros sugirieron que me la pasaba de mal humor. Yo les inventé a todos que sólo era cansancio físico y que se me pasaría. Pero supongo que ni una ni otra excusa sirvió de mucho con Aiko-san, porque cuando intentaba algún avance cariñoso conmigo, yo la rechazaba casi inconscientemente.

Estar con ella me gustaba, pero en ésos momentos no me sentía con ánimo de estar besándola o algo más, cuando mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Paola. Cada día la extrañaba más y tenía más ansiedad por ir a buscarla y tratar de hablar con ella. Pero no podía, porque no sabía si había vuelto a la ciudad y no hallaba la excusa perfecta para preguntárselo. Podía llamar a Sorimachi, pero ya le había llamado una vez, y sería raro volver a insistir con el tema. Ése amigo suyo tiene un sexto sentido respecto a Paola, y si se enteraba que yo la había lastimado no quería ni imaginar su reacción. Así que simplemente deseché la idea.

También se me ocurrió llamar a Hoshigawa, la mejor amiga de Paola, pero luego pensé ¿y qué le diría si nunca antes la llamé para nada? Ni cuando su hija nació. Otra posibilidad de oro descartada, porque no podía idear una forma de explicarle por qué la estaba buscando. Así que simplemente me resigné a que pasara un poco más de tiempo, el suficiente para estar seguro de que Paola ya había vuelto –porque tenía que volver-, y entonces intentaría ir a buscarla nuevamente.

Sin poder hallar una pronta solución al asunto comencé a frustrarme y a sentirme molesto conmigo mismo por no saber qué hacer. Se suponía que Paola y yo nos conocíamos desde hace años, y yo había estado creyendo ilusamente que la conocía lo suficiente, pero con todo lo ocurrido últimamente me di cuenta que no era así; y eso me enojaba aún más.

Tratando de ayudarme, Aiko-san incluso sugirió llamar a Paola para hacer algo los tres, algo que realmente me sorprendió porque jamás lo había sugerido antes.

-Las mujeres realmente tienen poderes especiales de deducción –pensé asombrado, pero no quise que Aiko-san supiera que Paola era precisamente el origen de mis males

Así que rechacé su idea, alegando que era mejor no molestarla porque podía estar ocupada, y eso la enojó un poco –fue bastante evidente-, porque yo no supe decirle qué podía hacer ella para ayudarme a mejorar el humor.

-Ve y busca a Paola para que venga a verme –me tenté a decirle, pero no lo hice. Sería absurdo pedirle algo así

Supongo que la paciencia se nos puede acabar a todos, y aunque Aiko-san fuera siempre una persona amable y considerada, un día simplemente se fue bastante molesta conmigo porque por vigésima vez rechacé una invitación de ir a comer a su casa o hacer algo con ella en la noche. No la culpé. Si a mí mismo me estaba cansando mi deprimente y molesta actitud, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía decirle por qué estaba así, porque supongo que a ninguna mujer le gustaría saber que uno está distraído por otra mujer, aunque ésa mujer fuera sólo mi amiga.

Si con Paola, que la conozco desde hace años, no pude saber desde cuándo la presencia de Aiko-san le molestaba tanto; imaginé que, quizás, a Aiko-san podía pasarle algo así si le comentaba que sentía cierta confusión respecto a Paola. Así que ni se lo mencioné, preferí evitarme más problemas.

Al menos, en medio de todo ése caos que era mi vida, noté que Napoleón había vuelto a ser el mismo. Al parecer, había estado aceptando la comida que le daba el encargado del edificio, a quien le había pedido que me ayudase yendo a alimentar a mi gato aquellos días en los que a mí se me dificultaría. Aiko-san lo intentó, pero Napoleón ni salía del cuarto cuando ella llegaba. Bueno, por lo menos no era agresivo con ella, eso ya era un avance.

-Uno de nosotros está sobrellevando mejor esto que el otro –bufé con sarcasmo contra mí mismo

Un día que estaba cerca de mi departamento llovía torrencialmente y el entrenador había preferido cancelar el entrenamiento. Aquello me vino de perlas, porque mi actitud estaba ya afectando mi desempeño físico y cada vez me sentía más cansado.

-Me dormiré un rato cuando llegue –me dije, entrando al estacionamiento del edificio, añorando mi cama

Caminé cansinamente hacia mi departamento. De pronto mi celular sonó y contesté, era Aiko-san.

-_Me dijeron que suspendieron el entrenamiento_ –comentó

-Sí, está lloviendo mucho

-_Entonces quizás hoy sí podemos hacer algo juntos _–insistió, con un tono tan ansioso que era muy evidente

Iba a rechazarla nuevamente, pero me sentí culpable. Quién era yo para hacer pasar tan malos ratos a una mujer tan buena como ella. Estaba siendo injusto porque no sólo le mentía diciéndole que no pasaba nada conmigo, sino que estaba alejándola más y más.

Era mi novia, aunque la relación hubiera comenzado sin sentido alguno, pero lo era, y yo le debía respeto; un respeto que últimamente no le estaba demostrando.

-Está bien –acepté, respirando profundamente, casi resignado- Pero aún está lloviendo muy fuerte

-_Esperaré a que apacigüe un poco e iré a tu departamento _–contestó, animada- _Llevaré algo de comer, ¿qué se te antoja?_

-No lo sé…tú elige algo que quieras

-_Bien. Entonces nos vemos después _–me dijo

-Sí, más tarde nos vemos

Colgué, suspirando cansado. No sé de dónde, pero debía sacar energías para poder pasar un buen rato con Aiko-san. Después de todo, no era culpa suya lo que me estaba pasando.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y noté con sorpresa que había un par de zapatos cerca de la entrada. Mi corazón se detuvo. Avancé un poco y me quedé helado. Paola estaba ahí, sentada en el piso, jugando con Napoleón. Al final, no había habido necesidad de ir a buscarla, ella había vuelto a donde yo estaba tal y como lo había estado esperando.

Paola ni me miró, y aquello me ofendió. Ella era la que había desaparecido sin decirme nada y encima se hacía la que no me había visto.

En general soy muy tranquilo, pero también soy bastante orgulloso, y la actitud de Paola me había herido en mi amor propio. La había extrañado sí, pero no ver de parte de ella que el sentimiento había sido mutuo me dolió, así que me aferré a mi orgullo y decidí seguirle el juego. Si ella fingía no verme, yo también podía hacer lo mismo.

Así que dejé mis cosas como siempre hacía y me fui a traer algo de tomar a la cocina. Después de todo, ya tenía mis planes de descansar una vez que estuviera en casa, antes de que Aiko-san viniera. Y aunque Paola estuviera allí y yo tuviera muchas ganas de hablarle y preguntarle dónde y cómo había estado, me contuve y no dije nada.

Cuando salía de la cocina me fijé que Paola estaba marchándose, y no pude quedarme callado. Si estaba allí al menos debía decirme algo, no irse como si fuera un ladrón escapando. Así que me enojé y le pregunté a dónde iba.

-A casa, ¿a dónde más? –me contestó con un cinismo que me enojó, más porque ni me miró para hablarme

Apreté los dientes. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Sabía que la última vez que nos habíamos visto las cosas habían terminado mal, pero después del tiempo que habíamos pasado sin vernos, al menos debía estar más dispuesta a volver a hablar conmigo normalmente. O eso es lo que esperaba yo.

-Está lloviendo, ¿al menos tienes paraguas? –se me ocurrió preguntarle, ya que no quería comenzar a reclamarle por su indiferencia, porque no tenía ganas de desatar otra pelea con ella

-Sí –me dijo, aún sin mirarme. Y de dolerme, su actitud comenzó a molestarme

Así que yo tenía que vengarme de alguna manera. Sí, sé que fui infantil, pero no pude evitarlo. Recordé la gran fobia de Paola, y esbocé una sonrisa inconscientemente. A ver qué me decía.

-¿Y no te importa salir con los truenos que habrán? Porque la tormenta está empeorando –apunté con cierta crueldad, no voy a negarlo

Le dio miedo darse cuenta de que lo que dije era cierto, lo sé porque no me respondió. Entonces pensé que le había ganado y que no le quedaría más remedio que quedarse.

Claro que no le iba a echar en cara que yo tenía razón, pero la sonrisita triunfal que sé que yo tenía no me la iba a poder quitar así de fácil, por lo que preferí que no me mirara o no me perdonaría si descubría que había usado la excusa de la tormenta para molestarla.

-Quédate hasta que pase –sugerí, agarrando a Napoleón para llevarlo conmigo a mi habitación

Quería saber qué haría a continuación. Usualmente, cuando estábamos juntos y comenzaba una tormenta, Paola se quedaba pegada a mí, temblando; y yo no me movía de su lado porque sabía cuánto miedo estaba sintiendo. Recién me di cuenta de que me agradaba la sensación de poder cuidarla.

Me senté sobre la cama y me apoyé sobre las almohadas que acomodé, esperando verla entrar en cualquier momento, olvidando el mal rato que habíamos estado pasando. Podía ser el inicio, o reinicio, de una mejora en nuestra amistad.

Pasaron los segundos, los segundos se hicieron minutos, y ella no entró. Claro que sabía que seguía en mi departamento porque no escuché que la puerta se abriera. Así que, un poco más tranquilo al saber que estaba allí –de alguna manera conmigo- me puse a ver la televisión, aunque aún atento a si ella se decidía a entrar en mi habitación.

Entonces un trueno resonó y, casi de forma inconsciente, miré hacia la puerta esperando ver a Paola entrar corriendo, pero nada pasó. Comencé a inquietarme, porque seguramente ella estaría allí afuera temblando como una hoja, y sea por orgullo o por miedo, no se iba a mover.

Escuché su voz débilmente. Miré hacia la televisión –a la que ya ni prestaba atención- y la conciencia comenzó a remorderme. No debí haberla dejado sola en el otro ambiente, sabiendo el miedo por el que debía estar pasando.

Respiré profundo y decidí que era hora de dejar el orgullo. Pero si iba y me acercaba a ella, seguramente me rechazaría. Porque por algo no había entrado a mi habitación desde el principio. Dudé en salir, cuando otro trueno se escuchó. Apreté los puños, ¿qué podía hacer?

Me senté al borde de mi cama, armándome de valor y tratando de escoger las palabras correctas para acercarme a Paola y ayudarla. Como cuando ella solía esconderse bajo las sábanas cuando había tormentas, miré el edredón sobre mi cama y pensé que si ella no entraba, yo debía salir. Lo levanté y caminé hacia afuera de mi habitación, ridículamente nervioso como si fuera a hacer algo importante.

Noté que estaba hablando por el celular. Le iba a decir que entrara, o que si prefería quedarse allí al menos podía cubrirse con el edredón, pero entonces escuché una –desagradable- palabra mágica que hizo que la compasión que sentía por ella se tornara en enojo.

-Tengo miedo, Mamoru –dijo, tan aferrada a su celular que era obvio que estaba asustada

Sentí mucho coraje. ¿No era capaz de venir conmigo –que estaba a unos pasos de ella- para que la protegiera pero sí había hallado el valor para llamar a ése cretino? ¿y para eso me estaba preocupando por ella? Qué indignación. Iba a dar la vuelta y encerrarme en mi habitación, sintiéndome ridículo, pero noté que el cuerpo entero de Paola temblaba. Con sólo ése detalle mi enojo se desvaneció –un poco- y lo único que se me ocurrió fue colocarle el edredón encima.

No podía esperar una respuesta de su parte para saber si entraría conmigo o prefería quedarse ahí. Y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar su conversación con aquél…amigo suyo.

Parece que el verse cubierta repentinamente la asustó más, porque se quitó el edredón de encima y se giró. Cuando noté que se giraba, yo volteé la cara para no mirarla, después de todo aún estaba indignado de que ella prefiriera a Izawa aún en esas circunstancias.

Le iba a decir que se cubriera porque la tormenta seguía y seguramente habría más truenos; pero no tuve ni que mencionarlo, que un trueno volvió a escucharse y ella automáticamente se tapó con el edredón.

El corazón se me encogió. Allí estaba ella y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarla porque nuestra relación se había roto y yo simplemente no sabía cómo poder volver a acercarme. Me sentí exasperado y frustrado.

Noté que, aún cubierta con el edredón, Paola temblaba, y lo único que pude hacer –casi por inercia- fue resignarme a esa distancia y tratar de ayudarla de alguna manera.

Me senté dándole la espalda y me quedé ahí, sin decir absolutamente nada, pero queriendo que ella entendiese que no la iba a dejar sola. Que, aunque me odiara por todo lo que le había hecho sin querer, ella seguía siendo mi amiga y yo siempre iba a cuidarla, aunque ella tuviera a alguien más importante que yo en su vida.

-Todo va a estar bien –le dije, esperando que se tranquilizara un poco- Cúbrete, yo voy a estar aquí

* * *

_Gracias a Fbzmmx por seguir el fic :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los minutos pasaron y ahí nos quedamos los dos. Callados, sin movernos. Hasta Napoleón vino a consolar a Paola, porque noté que salió de la habitación y se acercó a ella. Yo sonreí débilmente. Después de todo, yo no era el único preocupado por ella.

Un rato después, el sonido de una llamada entrando en mi celular me hizo reaccionar. Vi la pantalla y se trataba de Aiko-san. Rodé los ojos, porque había olvidado que habíamos quedado en vernos, aunque pensé que ése no era el mejor momento porque yo quería seguir con Paola. Mientras contestaba la llamada noté que –aún detrás de mí- Paola se movía un poco.

-_Compré gyoza, ¿te gusta? O prefieres que de camino compre otra cosa _–me preguntó Aiko-san, después de decirme que ya estaba cerca de mi departamento

-Por mí está bien. En verdad depende de ti, Aiko-san –contesté, sin prestarle mucha importancia a nuestra conversación, porque estaba más atento intentando saber qué iba a hacer Paola

-_Takeuchi-kun me dijo antes que, ya que no habría entrenamiento, vería de ir o no a tu departamento; y había olvidado preguntártelo. ¿Está allí contigo?_

-¿Eh? No, Takeuchi no vino conmigo

-_Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces estás solo?_

-Ajá, estoy solo –mentí

Después de todo, qué le iba a decir. "No, Paola está aquí conmigo, así que trae algo para ella también". No, como que no iba a sonar bien. Menos le iba a decir que Paola –a quien no veía hace un tiempo- estaba allí casi por accidente, que seguía molesta conmigo y que sólo se había quedado porque le tenía fobia a las tormentas. No podía ponerla así en evidencia, porque sospechaba que si le contaba a Aiko-san de su fobia, a ella –por orgullo- no le gustaría. Así que mentir era la mejor opción.

-_Entonces ya casi estoy ahí. Dile a Napoleón que también llevaré algo para él _–anunció contenta

-Ajá, nos vemos entonces –contesté y colgué

No pasó mucho que noté cómo Paola se quitaba el edredón y se ponía de pie. No me dijo nada, ni me miró. Se llevó el edredón a mi cuarto y yo la seguí, curioso por saber qué haría. Entonces vi que ella tendía el edredón en la cama, con una indiferencia que me enojó.

-No necesitabas hacer eso –reclamé

-Gracias por todo –me dijo, pasando junto a mí, aún sin mirarme

-¿A dónde vas? –quise saber, frunciendo el ceño

-Me voy a casa –contestó, como si fuera obvio, poniéndose los zapatos y marchándose sin despedirse ni mucho menos

Quería detenerla, para decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara un poco más, pero no dije nada. Me dolía la manera en la que Paola me estaba tratando, como si fuera alguien más en su vida, un amigo más que no significaba mucho para ella.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –murmuré decepcionado, viendo la puerta cerrada

Al poco rato Aiko-san llegó muy animada, contrastando con mi evidente mal humor. Intenté ser amable con ella, pero mi mente seguía pensando en Paola y lo que recién había pasado. Ahora ya ni siquiera podía cuidarla como solía hacer antes. Era como si ella hubiera puesto una barrera entre nosotros y no iba a permitir que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes.

-Ken-kun, ¿me estás escuchando? –oí que Aiko-san preguntó

-¿Eh? Yo…lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –me preguntó, poniéndose seria- Cuando llegué me encontré con Paola en la puerta y no se veía bien. ¿Discutieron o algo?

-¿Eh? ¿te encontraste con Paola? –me sorprendí

-Sí, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

-¿Cómo que si pasó algo? –devolví, porque esa pregunta me hizo sentir incómodo

-¿Peleaste con ella por algo?

-No, ¿por qué íbamos a pelear?

-¿Entonces por qué ella se veía mal y tú estás igual?

-Aiko-san, no sé de qué hablas, pero nada pasó –mentí

Ella me miró por varios segundos en silencio, parecía que quería entrar en mi mente para sacarme la verdad. Luego la escuché suspirar, se levantó de la silla, fue por su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Llámame cuando estés dispuesto a ser honesto conmigo –me dijo con evidente molestia, poniéndose los zapatos y marchándose

-Pero…ni terminamos de comer –musité confundido, viéndola irse

Qué bien. Aiko-san era la segunda mujer que se iba enojada de mi departamento en menos de una hora.

-Mejor me voy a dormir –gruñí molesto, contra ellas y contra mí, y me fui a mi cuarto dejando la comida a medio comer

No entendía a Paola y ahora tampoco a Aiko-san. Y sé que ellas tampoco me entendían a mí. Así que preferí echarme a dormir, a ver si el día siguiente llegaba con las cosas un poco más claras para mí.

El día siguiente llegó y yo seguía molesto. De nada había servido que las horas pasen.

-Deja de pensar en eso, no seas ridículo –me regañé mentalmente mientras me preparaba para salir a entrenar- Tienes que concentrarte. Al menos te queda el fútbol, y ése sí lo entiendes bien –vaya, ahora hasta bromeaba conmigo mismo y mis bromas no me parecían graciosas

Como era de esperar, estaba tan desconcentrado y desganado –pese a que intenté esforzarme- que me gané un par de regaños del entrenador.

-Wakashimazu, ¿está pasando algo en casa? –me preguntó el ayudante técnico, cuando el entrenador decidió sustituirme en el juego de práctica

-No, ¿por qué? –mentí, sentándome cansinamente en una de las sillas de la banca de suplentes

-Te ves desconcentrado, desganado, hasta diría que cansado

-Tal vez sea cansancio, sí –apoyé- Pero ya se me pasará

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Fujimiya-san?

-¿Con Aiko-san? No, ¿por qué? –devolví confundido. ¿Cómo él sabría que ella se fue enojada el día anterior de mi casa?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre –respondió el asistente, encogiéndose de hombros- Hoy la vi y parecía desanimada

-No puede ser –pensé abrumado- Otra que está mal por mi culpa

Si no podía hacer nada con Paola –a quien se suponía que conocía-, ¿cómo podía ayudar a Aiko-san si apenas la estaba conociendo?

-Siendo honesto con ella –me respondí a mí mismo

-Intenta solucionar lo que sea que te tenga así –me sugirió el asistente técnico, en tono amigable

Yo asentí y no dije más. Él se fue a seguir observando la práctica, dejándome molesto conmigo mismo por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a ése punto, todo porque me había sentido confundido con Paola.

Felizmente el entrenamiento acabó. Yo tenía ganas de irme a cualquier sitio a estar solo. Sentía que todos me observaban preocupados, como si tuviera una rara enfermedad contagiosa.

Takeuchi, un compañero de equipo, se acercó a preguntarme –como había hecho el asistente técnico- si me sentía bien, o si había pasado algo con Aiko-san. Y, como ya le había dicho al otro, mentí diciendo que todo estaba bien, que sólo estaba algo cansado.

Abrumado por el sentimiento de culpa, la confusión y el cansancio; salí con desgano del vestuario. Ya estaba cerca del área de estacionamientos, cuando distinguí a alguien que se parecía a Paola.

-No puede ser –pensé

Me acerqué más y comprobé que no era alguien parecida a Paola, sino que era Paola. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. El día anterior se había ido enojada, sin decirme nada, y ahora estaba allí, parada frente a mí, como siempre hacía cuando nos íbamos a comer después del entrenamiento.

Se acercó a mí como si nada, mientras yo la miraba confundido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Hola –me saludó naturalmente- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh…sí, claro –balbuceé, reaccionando

Busqué con la mirada hacia un espacio donde no habría gente pasando, y me puse a caminar hasta llegar allí. Paola me siguió.

-Toma –me dijo, dándome unas llaves que yo reconocí como las de mi departamento

Ahí estaba otra vez ella haciendo la barrera entre nosotros cada vez más alta, todo porque no había podido responderle de la manera que hubiera esperado el día que se me confesó.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –quise saber, sintiéndome decepcionado

Yo creí que éramos amigos, buenos amigos de hecho. Tan buenos amigos que cualquier cosa que sintiéramos o pensáramos al respecto del otro nos la podíamos decir en la cara. Pero me di cuenta que había estado equivocado. Ahora ya no sabía qué tipo de amistad teníamos en verdad.

-Porque tienes razón –respondió, dejándome más confundido- Aún eres mi amigo –aclaró, no sé por qué

-Claro que lo soy –dije, porque era obvio. Nunca dejé de ser su amigo, aunque fuera indiferente o quisiera poner distancia entre nosotros- ¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver con eso?

-Que eres mi amigo, pero también eres el hombre del que me enamoré, aunque no fuera correspondida –contestó

_Touché_. No esperaba una respuesta tan franca y que resumiera en pocas palabras las razones que nos habían llevado a ése momento tan incómodo.

Bajé la cabeza volviendo a sentirme culpable, porque, después de todo, yo había sido el causante de todo eso. No Paola, no nadie más, sino solamente yo. Yo, que con mis intentos de no perder mi tranquilidad pese a que me sentí confundido respecto a Paola, decidí tener una relación con alguien más, relación que no pensé que llegaría a lastimar así a mi mejor amiga.

Paola comenzó a decir que necesitaba alejarse un tiempo para aceptar la relación que yo tenía con Aiko-san, y que si bien podríamos volver a hacer lo que solíamos hacer antes, pues habrían cambios al respecto.

Yo no entendía, o no quería entender. ¿Por qué todo tenía que cambiar? Sé que todo eso había sido mi culpa, ¿pero realmente no había solución? ¿de verdad teníamos que llegar a eso? Yo no quería que Paola se alejara, tampoco quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, ¿de verdad no había otra manera de resolverlo?

-No te entiendo –dije con sinceridad

-Las cosas no serán como antes, yo lo sé y tú también debes entenderlo. No te odio ni odio a Aiko –aclaró tranquilamente- Pero me duele y tengo que aprender cómo afrontarlo. Y aunque pueda no parecerte lógico que para eso quiera alejarme, necesito tiempo para asumir mi nueva posición. Necesito dejar de atormentarme y atormentarte con mi orgullo herido y mi amor no correspondido

-¿Y para eso me devuelves mis llaves? –dolía lo que estaba pasando, porque me sentía rechazado por Paola, por mi amiga, mi única amiga cercana

Las razones que ella expuso para devolverme las llaves de mi departamento tampoco pude entenderlas. Decía que no podía seguir siendo el "mismo tipo de amiga que era", porque yo necesitaría privacidad con Aiko-san, y que ella no podría entrar cualquier momento a mi departamento y toparse sin querer con cosas que no quisiera ver.

¿Qué cosas podría no querer ver? Tampoco es que ella se apareciera a medianoche ni mucho menos. Si cuando iba a casa siempre era de día. Bueno, por lo general, porque cuando iba de noche era sólo a la hora de cenar.

Mi mente sugirió una respuesta de a qué se refería ella, después de todo con mi propio razonamiento anterior yo había dado con ella. Pero bloqueé el pensamiento, porque me daba mucha vergüenza el sólo imaginarlo. Jamás de los jamases querría que Paola me viera siquiera besando a Aiko-san, ¿por qué? No sé. ¿Quizás porque ahora que sabía que nuestra relación la incomodaba ver algo así sería cruel?

Paola siguió diciendo cosas que parecían una despedida definitiva, o al menos la ruptura con una pareja con un hijo de por medio –con hijo me refiero a Napoleón-porque cuando me encomendó al gato sonó como una madre que pedía por el hijo cuya custodia estaba cediendo casi contra su voluntad.

-¿Sólo si se trata de Napoleón? –inquirí mosqueado, ya que ella seguía dando instrucciones de qué debía hacer si el gato se ponía mal

Ni siquiera mencionó si podía recurrir a ella si algo me pasaba a mí. Y me acordé de la vez que me dejó olvidado en el hospital, lo que me devolvió el resentimiento por su indiferencia en aquella ocasión.

Creo que más por compromiso me dijo que también podía buscarla si yo la necesitaba. Y digo que fue por compromiso porque nuevamente me nombró a Aiko-san, diciendo que si ella no podía ayudarme pues podía llamarla a ella.

¿Qué no entendía que la relación que yo tenía con Aiko-san no era así? ¿que si yo necesitaba algo no llamaría a Aiko-san sino a ella?

-Cuídate, ¿sí? Nos vemos –dijo, como si nada, sin mirarme

Vi cómo se iba, mientras me sentía dolido, decepcionado, y más confundido que antes. Si se suponía que la solución de Paola era ésa –alejarse de mí- no la comprendía y tampoco la aceptaba.

Si bien había sido mi culpa, ella tampoco ayudaba poniéndose tan terca, encasillándonos en "amigos que se ven eventualmente".

Hubiera podido seguirla y decirle eso, que yo no estaba de acuerdo con su solución, pero no lo hice. Estaba molesto e indignado por semejante propuesta, porque así como yo no podía entenderla a ella, Paola tampoco estaba entendiéndome a mí. No se imaginaba lo mal que me tenía por estar en malos términos con ella, y que eso, incluso, estaba afectando aquello que nadie había logrado afectar antes en mi vida: mi desempeño en el fútbol.

Aquél día preferí pedir permiso para no ir al entrenamiento de la tarde alegando que me encontraba enfermo del estómago. Supongo que el entrenador creyó mi mentira, porque no se hizo problema en darme el permiso.

Estaba tendido en mi cama, tratando de no pensar más en el asunto con Paola, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Aiko-san.

Sonaba preocupada. Al parecer, se había enterado por mis compañeros que "estaba enfermo", y quería saber si podía hacer algo por mí. Después de todo, el enojo del día anterior se le había pasado sólo con saber que estaba enfermo, y a Paola parecía que ya no le interesaba cómo me sentía yo.

Entonces me incorporé de un impulso, como si gran parte de mi confusión se hubiese aclarado, y me di cuenta que a Aiko-san realmente le importaba mucho. Que desde que habíamos comenzado a salir –cuando fuere que haya sido- ella siempre había estado ahí, tratando de animarme y ayudarme en lo que pudiera.

Y sea por orgullo o por razón, ahí mismo me dije que si Paola quería alejarse porque ella creía que era la mejor solución, pues bien, entonces que así fuera.

Yo también era orgulloso, además que era hora de dejar de lamentarme por no entender a alguien que sé que no se entendía ni a ella misma. Paola había complicado más las cosas. Yo había querido arreglarlas, pero ella simplemente no había cooperado. Si así debían ser las cosas, así serían. Si Paola quería alejarse, que lo hiciera. Yo –por respeto y consideración- debía pensar más en Aiko-san y en no hacerla sentir mal. Si ya había arruinado las cosas con mi amiga, pues no podía dejar que eso pasara con mi novia.

Traté de despreocupar a Aiko-san, diciéndole que sólo era un malestar, y, a partir de ése momento, me decidí a dejar de pensar en Paola y lo que estuviera haciendo. Yo debía seguir con mis cosas y tratar de volver a la normalidad que había perdido, porque, así como estaba, el único perjudicado estaba siendo yo.

Varios días pasaron. Como me había propuesto, me esforcé en concentrarme en lo que no me perjudicara la tranquilidad de la vida diaria. Salía con Aiko-san, íbamos a comer, conversábamos de muchas cosas, y a veces teníamos momentos más íntimos. En resumen, nuestra relación iba bastante bien.

En los entrenamientos volví a ser el de siempre. El entrenador no volvió a regañarme y mis compañeros hasta me dijeron que era bueno volver a ver al "antiguo yo". Quise restarle importancia, aunque sabía que ellos tenían razón, y simplemente contestaba asintiendo o intentando sonreír como respuesta.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, sentía que tenía clavada en el pecho una espinita que no me podía quitar. Esa espinita tenía nombre y apellido, pero yo no quería tocarla ni intentar removerla, porque si lo hacía sabía que dolería más, y ya había sido suficiente.

Dispuesto a demostrar mi buena predisposición de seguir con mi vida de siempre, incluso acepté una invitación al cumpleaños de Sorimachi. Iba a ser en Tokio, ya que Kawabe era el organizador.

No negaré que dudé en aceptar, porque inmediatamente pensé que Paola podría estar allí.

-¿Pero y qué más da si está ahí? –pensé con arrogancia- Si está ahí seguramente te evitará como hasta ahora. No vas a no ir sólo por ella. Después de todo siguen siendo amigos, ¿no? Ella misma lo dijo

Así que acepté la invitación de Kawabe, no sin antes preguntar si podía ir con Aiko-san. Quería que ella, como mi novia que era, se sintiera incluida en mi vida –cosa que creo que no estaba permitiendo yo mismo hasta ése momento-, y conocer a mis amigos más cercanos era un buen primer paso.

Aiko-san se mostró muy animada cuando le dije de ir juntos al cumpleaños de Sorimachi. Ni me preguntó si Paola estaría o no allí, porque claro, no le dije que Sorimachi era su mejor amigo. Tampoco consideré importante decírselo, era un detalle más que a ella no tenía por qué interesarle.

* * *

_¡Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y dejan sus reviews! :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Como la casa de Kawabe era bastante grande –de las más impresionantes que haya visto de mis amigos de Instituto-, él me invitó a quedarme en su casa, ya que yo tendría que ir desde Nagoya hasta Tokio. Inicialmente, ya que supuse que iría con Aiko-san, rechacé la oferta, porque no estaría bien dejarla sola en un hotel.

Un par de días después, Aiko-san me dijo que quizá no podría ir conmigo porque tenía trabajo retrasado, así que llamé a Kawabe para decirle que siempre y sí aceptaba la invitación de quedarme en su casa. Después de todo, desde donde él vivía hasta el centro de la ciudad había un largo trecho y yo no quería tener que estar conduciendo en el caótico tráfico de Tokio.

Sólo un día antes de partir hacia Tokio, Aiko-san me dijo que había podido acabar todo a tiempo y que sí iría conmigo. Por consideración ya era muy tarde para cancelar la invitación con Kawabe –porque ya le había dicho que no y luego que sí-, así que le expliqué el asunto a Aiko-san. Ella comprendió mi situación y no tuvo problema en quedarse en un hotel. Igualmente estaríamos juntos en la fiesta y, si las cosas se daban, pues yo me iría con ella a su hotel. Seguramente Kawabe lo entendería en su momento y no tendría mayor inconveniente con eso.

Viajamos juntos a Tokio. Una vez en el hotel esperé a que ella estuviera lista y de allí nos fuimos a la casa de Kawabe para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme.

No es que no supiera lo bonita que era Aiko-san, pero arreglada para una fiesta se veía aún más bonita, y llamó más mi atención.

-Cómo puedes no valorarla, si además es tan buena contigo –me regañé a mí mismo, mientras la veía de reojo una vez en el taxi

Al llegar a casa de Kawabe, él mismo salió a recibirnos y me indicó dónde sería mi habitación. Me preguntó si Aiko-san se quedaría conmigo, para pedir que lleven toallas para ella, pero le aclaré que no, que sólo yo estaría allá. Él me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Ahora ya saben de dónde sacó Paola eso de sus silencios misteriosos e intrigantes, de sus amigos del Toho.

Una vez listo, Aiko-san tomó mi brazo y nos dirigimos al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Entramos y vimos a Sorimachi cerca de la entrada, acompañado de algunos de mis amigos. Les presenté a Aiko-san y ella los saludó muy atenta.

-Vaya, qué bueno verte Wakashimazu, pensé que no vendrías –comentó el festejado, con ése tonito sarcástico que a veces me hace querer golpearlo

-¿Y por qué no iba a venir? –devolví sin entender

-Porque pensé que tú y mi estimada mejor amiga no se estaban llevando muy bien últimamente –contestó, sonriendo con burla

Sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Hasta ése momento ni me había vuelto a acordar de Paola, y las palabras de Sorimachi me hicieron caer en cuenta de que ella tenía que estar ahí. Y me sentí incómodo, ni sé por qué, e incluso comencé a sentirme ansioso.

-¿Su mejor amiga y tú no se llevan bien? –repitió Aiko-san, mirándome

-¿No conoces a la mejor amiga de Sorimachi? –se entrometió Shimano, que era uno de los que estaba ahí con él- ¿Acaso Wakashimazu no te la presentó? Pero si también vive en Nagoya actualmente

Yo no sabía qué decir. Me sentí como un niño al que le habían descubierto una mentira, pero ni había tal.

-¿Wakabayashi Paola? –dijo la misma Aiko, y yo la miré incómodo y asentí

-Entonces sí la conoces –dijo Sorimachi, sonriendo- Por cierto, también llegó hace un rato

-Y no llegó sola –acotó Koike, que era otro que estaba ahí, en tono molesto

Yo fruncí el ceño, confundido y curioso, ¿que Paola había ido pero no sola? ¿con quién podría haber ido? No tuve que buscar mucho para encontrarla, a ella y su "acompañante", y me dio una punzada de coraje en la boca del estómago.

-Tenía que ser –pensé fastidiado al ver quién estaba con ella

Metros más allá, conversando distraída, estaba Paola con el idiota de Izawa. ¿Qué demonios hacía ése tipo ahí? ¿acaso no sabía que era el cumpleaños de Sorimachi? Ni Sorimachi ni yo nos llevábamos bien con ése tipo, ¿por qué entonces Paola estaba con él? ¿acaso ahora eran más que amigos? Porque sino no habría otra razón por la que ella pudiera llevarlo.

La sola idea incrementó mi enojo. ¿De verdad Paola se había atrevido a aceptar salir con semejante memo? No solamente tenía cara de tonto, sino que era demasiado fome y ridículo.

-Todos pusimos la misma cara –se burló Sorimachi, y yo lo miré molesto

-¿Por qué dejaste que viniera con ése tipo? –reclamé

-¿Perdón? ¿qué acaso yo puedo decirle a Paola con quién puede venir o no? –se defendió Sorimachi- Si por mí hubiera sido, obviamente jamás habría permitido que esté siquiera cerca de ése tipo. Pero resulta que Paola se maneja solita, así que a saber por qué lo invitó

-Nadie sabía que iban a venir juntos –intervino Shimano- Sino imagínate, hubiéramos hecho hasta lo imposible por convencerla de que ni se le ocurriese traerlo porque nos arruinaría la fiesta a todos

-¿Qué tiene de malo ése chico? –preguntó Aiko-san, con evidente confusión

-Verás, él y sus amigos están en nuestra lista negra de gente indeseable –contestó Koike por todos- Sin embargo, es amigo de Paola

-Ya lo había visto, y no entiendo por qué no podría estar con ella. Si hasta se ven bien juntos –comentó ella, sé que con inocencia

-Eres tan bonita como ingenua –dijo Shimano, esbozando una media sonrisa de burla- Paola e Izawa no cuajarían jamás

-¿Pero por qué no? –insistió Aiko-san

-Porque no nos agrada, sólo por eso –sentenció Sorimachi, poniéndose serio- Pero bueno, dejemos ése espinoso tema de lado. Pasen y diviértanse. Gracias por venir

-Pueden sentarse por allá, donde estamos la mayoría –apuntó Koike, haciendo una seña con su mano- Es la mesa del cumpleañero

Entonces me di cuenta que la mesa a la que se refería era una en la que estaban casi todos mis amigos de Instituto, así que allá nos dirigimos. Saludamos a los presentes y nos sentamos.

Mientras Aiko-san –tan sociable como era ella- conversaba con mis amigos y las novias de algunos de ellos que allí estaban; yo tenía una lucha interior, entre ignorar a Paola o voltear a verla para saber qué demonios estaba haciendo con Izawa.

Habiendo visto de qué era capaz el tipo ése, sabía que estaría coqueteando con ella pretendiendo ser su amigo, y ella, como ingenua que era, ni se estaría dando cuenta. A menos que ella hubiera ido con él sabiendo que a él le gustaba, e incluso porque él podría gustarle a ella.

-No, no puede ser –pensé preocupado- Ella jamás estaría con alguien así

Intentaba dejar de pensar en Paola y lo que estaría haciendo con aquél insulso, cuando un comentario de Matsuki me llamó la atención.

-Pfff, esto es el colmo, ¿en verdad cree que es un invitado más? –dijo, indignado

Miré hacia donde él se había quedado mirando, y sentí como si una piedra me cayera en el estómago, cuando vi a Paola bailando con Izawa.

-Yo no sé cuál es el problema –comentó una de las chicas que estaba allí- Déjenla ser, después de todo el chico es lindo

-¿Verdad que sí? –apoyó otra- Yo con gusto bailaría con él

-Tú porque no tienes vergüenza y tu novio es un cateto que no dice nada con semejantes ideas tuyas –la acusó Matsuki, y Takashima, que era el novio aludido, simplemente sonrió sin prestarle importancia al insulto

-No tienes por qué insultar a Tsuneo-kun –lo defendió la otra

-Tranquila Erika, no les hagas caso –intervino el mismo Takashima sin verse ni un poco afectado- Están celosos. Para todos, Paola es como nuestra hermana menor

-Exacto –dije en voz alta sin quererlo- Y tenemos que cuidarla

-Pues más parecen novios celosos que hermanos –se quejó la primera chica, que resultó ser la novia de turno de Matsuki

-No es tan así –alegó Matsuki- No habría problema que Paola saliera con quien sea, menos con ése ni otros que están en nuestra lista negra

-Tienes razón –lo apoyé

-Si Paola saliera con un desconocido que fuera empleado de una compañía telefónica, ustedes tendrían la misma reacción –comentó Furuta tranquilamente

-No es cierto –defendió Matsuki

-¿Qué no es cierto? –preguntó Koike, que acababa de sentarse

-Que si fuera otro y no Izawa el que estuviera con Paola, nosotros actuaríamos igual –contó Matsuki

-No es cierto –corroboró Hideto- Si fuera otro, venga y pase, pero Izawa no. Ése cretino me trae malos recuerdos

-Jajaja, hablas como si fuera tu ex –se burló Erika

-Pff, no tengo tan mal gusto como Paola –resopló el aludido

-Ya dejen de hablar de ellos. Paola merece pasarla bien como todos –insistió Furuta

Yo nunca entenderé de dónde saca esa tranquilidad de maestro zen.

-¿Y si lo convencemos amigablemente de que no es bienvenido? –sugirió Koike, ignorando al pacifista, y yo lo apoyé mentalmente

-Ni se les ocurra –lo regañó Erika- Furuta-kun tiene razón. Dejen a Paola en paz

-¿Por qué parece que están en pie de guerra? –preguntó alguien

Volteamos y notamos que eran Hoshigawa –la mejor amiga de Paola- y su esposo Imai.

-Al fin llegas, que me siento sola tratando de evitar que éstos trogloditas vayan a fastidiar el momento lindo de Paola y el chico guapo que trajo –comentó Erika, y yo fruncí el ceño

¿Qué las mujeres no tienen ojos o qué? ¿a qué lado Izawa podía ser guapo ni nada que se le parezca? Yo no sabré cómo las mujeres determinan cómo tiene que ser un hombre para llamarlo atractivo, y tampoco es que a mí me gusten los hombres ni mucho menos, pero al menos estaba seguro que alguien con la cara de idiota de Izawa no podía gustarle a nadie con sentido común.

-Es Izawa-san, del Yokohama Marinos, ¿no? –dijo Naoko, mirando a Izawa

-Es un cretino –opinó su esposo, y yo sonreí como respuesta

-Jajaja, eso mismo es –apoyó Koike

-¿Por qué son tan ridículos? –nos regañó Hoshigawa- Si Paola lo trajo será porque le gusta, ¿eso en qué los afecta a ustedes?

-A Paola no le gusta Izawa –aclaré indignado

-Vaya, así que tú también estás aquí –dijo Naoko, con evidente mala gana, mirando luego a Aiko-san- Y supongo que tú eres su novia. Gusto en conocerte, soy Hoshigawa Naoko

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte. Soy Fujimiya Aiko –contestó Aiko-san, inclinando brevemente la cabeza

-Bonita novia, Wakashimazu, te felicito –intervino Imai, y su esposa le dio un codazo nada disimulado- Ay qué, qué dije de malo

-Gracias –murmuró Aiko-san, creo que algo asustada por la reacción hostil de Naoko

-Sí, te felicito –dijo Hoshigawa, aunque no en el mismo tono que su esposo, ya que ella sonaba sarcástica- Una chica bonita y elegante, como pocas por aquí, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas? –quise saber, sin entender

-Que, felizmente para ti, lograste encontrar una chica bonita y elegante que te gustara, ya que otras no eran suficientes para ti –me dijo, como recriminándome

-Naoko, no digas eso –se entrometió Imai en tono severo

-Ahora tú, ¿por qué lo atacas? –quiso saber Koike- No tiene nada de malo que Wakashimazu tenga novia, ¿no? Tú ya estás casada

-Ustedes los hombres son lo más desconsiderado que existe en este mundo –gruñó Naoko, mirándonos con reproche

Ya que Hoshigawa se había puesto tan agresiva supuse que todo se debía al hecho de que era la mejor amiga de Paola y, como tal, seguramente sabía lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros las últimas semanas. Me sentí avergonzado, pero no quería ni podía dejar que ella lo notase. Después de todo, Paola era la que se había equivocado al llevar al lerdo ése de pareja, y yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque Aiko-san era mi novia, no una amiga aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

Al notar que al resto de mis amigos también les molestaba la presencia de Izawa me sentí respaldado. No estaba loco, claro que no, al pensar que Izawa ahí era un entrometido y que no tenía nada que hacer con Paola.

Casi inconscientemente me había puesto a ver qué hacían él y Paola, como tratando de saber qué demonios podía estar pensando ella para habérsele ocurrido ir con él justamente al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, a quien él tampoco le agradaba.

De pronto, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Paola, y ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

-Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no está bien –pensé, regañándola- Por eso hasta evitas mirarme…

-¿Quieres ir a bailar? –me preguntó Aiko-san

-Eh, no, ahora no –contesté, incómodo al haber sido descubierto observando hacia donde estaba Paola

-Ya veo… -suspiró Aiko-san

Sé que debí fingir que Paola no estaba allí y pasar un buen momento con Aiko-san, pero no podía. Realmente me molestaba verla allí, bailando como si nada con Izawa, sonriéndole como si nada, hablándole como si nada, cuando a mí ni siquiera me dirigía el saludo desde hace varios días. Era indignante.

Cuando fue hora de servir la comida, Sorimachi y los que faltaban de nuestro grupo de amigos del Toho se sentaron a la mesa donde estábamos los demás. Sólo los Imai no estaban con nosotros porque, según noté, se habían ido a la mesa donde estaban Paola y el idiota de Izawa. Parecían el grupo de los renegados o los exiliados, porque nadie más quería estar con ellos. Me dio pena por Paola, pero ella se lo había buscado, para qué va con un tipo al que sus amigos detestan. Lamentablemente ella se había buscado ése destino.

Mientras comíamos –como no podía ser de otra manera- mis amigos comenzaron a hacer bromas y, para mi pesar, en un momento de ésos me pusieron de blanco de sus burlas. Comenzaron a decir cosas como que en buena hora yo me había dado cuenta que las mujeres existían, o hubiera acabado soltero y a los sesenta años recién me habría percatado que éste mundo no estaba sólo habitado por hombres. Claro ya que lo sabía, vaya broma estúpida.

Aiko-san les reía las bromas, mientras yo me sentía cada vez más enojado. Pero claro, ellos no se apiadarían de mí.

-Honestamente pensé que, ya que era tu única amiga mujer, o al menos la única que yo te conocía, terminarías saliendo con Paola –comentó Shimano, y yo me atoré con lo que estaba comiendo en ése momento

-Yo también –lo apoyó Takashima sonriendo tranquilamente

-Era la única opción femenina a tu alrededor –se burló Koike

-Pero felizmente conociste a alguien más –siguió Matsuki- Qué feo hubiera sido salir con Paola como si fuera tu peor es nada

-Paola no es la peor es nada de nadie –defendió Sorimachi. Era de esperarse, después de todo ella es su mejor amiga

-No te enojes, era sólo un comentario –aclaró Shimano

-Paola y Wakashimazu se habrían visto bien juntos –opinó Takeshi, que había sido de los últimos en llegar- Pero sólo se ven como amigos, ¿no? Ésa relación es imposible –acotó con una extraña y brutal sinceridad

Volví a atorarme.

-No tan imposible como pueden creer, Takeshi –pensé resignado, tratando de no ponerme más nervioso de lo que los comentarios ya me habían puesto

-Todos en el equipo pensaban que Paola era su novia –comentó Aiko-san, y yo la miré sorprendido- Incluso yo, pero para mi fortuna resultó que no era así

-Es que lo parecen, ¿verdad? –dijo Erika- Cuando estábamos en Instituto, pensé que eran novios, porque ella era la única chica con la que solía ver a Wakashimazu

-No por estar siempre juntos serían novios –replicó Takeshi- Sino lo lógico habría sido pensar que Paola era novia de Sorimachi

-Al principio yo lo pensaba –admitió Tsubaki, la novia de Sorimachi, y él esbozó una sonrisa- Pero luego me enteré que se conocían desde niños, y me di cuenta que su relación era de hermanos, como con todos los demás

-No con todos los demás –se metió Koike

-¿Por qué no con todos? –preguntó otra de las chicas que estaba ahí

-Paola y Kazuki son evidentemente hermanos, así como con todos los que estamos aquí, incluso Takeshi que parece su hermanito menor –contestó Matsuki- Pero la excepción es Wakashimazu

-¿Y por qué la excepción soy yo? –me indigné

-Porque honestamente, hubo un tiempo en el que yo también pensé que a ti te gustaba Paola –soltó Yutaka, y yo pensé que no debía haber preguntado

-¿Q…qué? –balbuceé, sintiendo mi cara arder

Por un momento parecía que habían descubierto algo malo que hice y nadie debía saber, pero no había razón para sentirme así. Sí, había estado confundido respecto a Paola, pero eso había sido reciente, no hace años; y no tenía por qué sentirme culpable ni nada por el estilo.

-No sé de qué hablas –traté de alegar, tomando torpemente la copa de agua para beber un poco porque sentía la boca seca

-Sí, parecía que ustedes eran pareja –comentó Shimano en tono burlón

Miré a Sorimachi. Tan celoso como sabía que él era, pensé que se enojaría con el comentario y saldría a defender a Paola y la relación que tenía conmigo, pero no, no dijo nada. Estaba mirando la copa que tenía en la mano, como evaluando cada palabra que los demás vertían al respecto, y aquello no me dio buena espina.

-M*****, es obvio que lo sabe todo –me di cuenta de pronto, y me sentí más nervioso

Ya era suficientemente raro si Sorimachi sabía que Paola se sentía lastimada por mi culpa y no hubiera hecho nada contra mí, así que en algún momento tendría que esperar su venganza. Quizás ése era el momento que él estaba esperando, que todos los demás estén ahí. Porque si a Sorimachi se le ocurría contar que Paola se me había confesado y yo la había rechazado, seguramente todos se enojarían conmigo y me pondrían en evidencia con Aiko-san.

Yo temía que, en mi afán por defenderme, soltaría que me había sentido confundido con Paola y que, en algún momento, había sentido atracción hacia ella, de modo que lo que ella sentía no era tan unilateral como pensaba. Eso sería el acabose.

-Sólo eran amigos, siempre se vieron sólo como eso –siguió defendiendo Takeshi, como no dispuesto a dejarse convencer

-Sólo dijimos que lo parecían, no que lo fueran –aclaró el mismo Shimano- Después de todo, no creo que Ken fuera capaz de salir con ella

Me sentí indignado sin saber por qué, ¿por qué yo no habría podido ser capaz de salir con Paola si hubiera querido?

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Erika

-Sorimachi es el súmmum de los hermanos celosos –contestó Takashima en forma burlona- Jamás habría permitido que alguien en el Instituto saliera con Paola, ¿o no Kazuki-kun?

-Me sobreestiman –respondió el aludido, mirándonos con autosuficiencia- ¿De verdad piensan que soy tan exageradamente celoso?

-Sí –fue la respuesta al unísono, y todos se echaron a reír. Yo reí nerviosamente, porque quería que dejaran el tema de una vez

-Paola tiene derecho a una vida, ya te lo he dicho –comentó Tsubaki en tono de broma- ¿Qué más hubiera dado que saliera con Wakashimazu o con cualquier otro?

-Con Ken jamás habría salido –dijo Sorimachi, y me sorprendió que me llamara por mi primer nombre

Lo miré y noté que me veía inquisitivamente; y me hizo sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué? –insistió su novia

-Porque a él Paola jamás le gustó, ¿no? –me preguntó, con evidente malicia

Tragué saliva. Tenía que responder de una vez, pero tenía que contener mis nervios. Lo que respondiera no podía sonar a mentira o no me dejarían en paz jamás.

-¿Cómo pueden preguntarle eso estando su novia presente? –intervino la novia de Kawabe, que estaba ocupado verificando que todo salga bien- Mejor cambiemos de tema –pidió, y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente

-Es obvio que Paola jamás le gustaría a Wakashimazu –comentó Matsuki, y yo sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho- Ella no es su tipo de mujer

-Eso es cierto. Miren a Fujimiya-san, es algo completamente opuesto a Paola –opinó Shimano

Me sentí ofendido, y ni supe por qué. Y me sentí molesto, porque pensé que estaban haciendo menos a Paola, y no permitiría que hablen mal de ella.

-¿Creen que soy muy diferente a Paola? –preguntó Aiko-san con inocencia

-Totalmente opuesta, jaja –se burló Koike- Paola tiene boca de camionero, y no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir lo que piensa

-Además es bastante infantil y caprichosa –acotó Shimano, y yo lo miré irritado. No tenían por qué ofenderla así

-Pero aún así hay alguien a quien le gustó –comentó Furuta, que hasta ese momento comía tranquilamente y en silencio

-Kiyoshi tiene razón –lo apoyó Takashima- Paola es todo y más de lo que dicen, pero como tiene defectos también tiene virtudes, e Izawa pudo verlas. Por eso está aquí. Paola tiene que gustarle mucho para venir y estar dispuesto a aguantarlos a ustedes y sus malas caras

-En eso tienes razón –terció Erika, con esa cara de encanto que ponen las mujeres cuando comienzan a hablar de cosas románticas- Paola no es perfecta, como nadie lo es, pero creo que halló a ése alguien especial que la valora por todo lo bueno que tiene

-Izawa no sabe todo lo bueno que tiene Paola –escuché, y cuando todos se voltearon a verme, supe que era yo quien había soltado en voz alta lo que pensaba

-Es cierto. Nosotros pasamos más tiempo con ella –me apoyó Takeshi, supongo que sin entender qué era lo que yo estaba intentando decir ni por qué

-Dejemos de hablar de Paola y su "parejita" –pidió Matsuki con fastidio- Mejor díganme qué les parece la cara de traste de Hiroshi, jajajaja

-Su esposa lo obligó a sentarse allí con ellos, y si no le hace caso lo vetará de hacer "cosas interesantes" al llegar a casa si no le hace caso, jajaja –se burló Shimano

-¿Qué cosas interesantes? –preguntó Takeshi con curiosidad

Ay Dios, hasta yo había entendido a qué se referían con eso de "cosas interesantes". Qué vulgares podían ser mis amigos y qué inocente podía ser Takeshi.

Mientras los demás comenzaban a burlarse de la ingenuidad de Takeshi, en revesándolo más con otras frases que aludían el tema, yo preferí fingir que mi comida estaba muy interesante, porque ya no quería ser el blanco de ninguno de aquellos. Suficiente ya había tenido con estar rozando el peligroso límite de que mi situación con Paola sea conocida por nuestros amigos, y era mejor mantenerme al margen.

-¿Podemos salir un momento? –me dijo Aiko-san en voz baja

Yo lo miré confundido, pero asentí y acepté. Nos disculpamos un momento –con la burla de Shimano y Koike sobre que debíamos "aguantarnos" un poco-, y salimos del salón.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirí preocupado

-Vamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie –pidió Aiko-san

La seguí y llegamos a uno de los jardines de la casa. Ella se paró frente a mí.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó Aiko-san, y me conmovió el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de mi incomodidad

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mientras tus amigos insistían con el tema de Paola, no pude evitar que parecías angustiado

-¿Por qué habría de estar angustiado? –devolví, intentando serenarme

-¿Es verdad lo que ellos dijeron?

-¿Qué es verdad? –pregunté en un hilo de voz

No podía ser que Aiko-san se diera cuenta que en algún momento Paola me había generado atracción. ¿A qué novia podría gustarle saber eso?

-Me di cuenta que es lo que siempre has dicho, que tú y Paola siempre han sido sólo amigos –me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa con la que parecía querer consolarme- Perdóname por haber pensado mal en algún momento

-¿Perdón?

-Descubrí que no eres su único hermano celoso –dijo, soltando una risita

-No, no soy el único –bufé

-Discúlpame, ¿sí? –repitió, tomándome de la mano

-No sé por qué te disculpas

-Me sentía celosa de la relación que tienes con Paola –confesó, y yo enarqué las cejas

-¿Qué dices?

-Creí que la veías como a una mujer, pero me di cuenta que no es así. Que, para ti, ella no es más que una hermanita menor

Yo no sé cómo Aiko-san llegó a esa conclusión, pero supongo que era mejor que pensara así.

-¿Recién te diste cuenta?

-No, pero digamos que lo confirmé

-¿Y qué te hizo confirmarlo? ¿escuchar las insanias de los demás? –quise bromear

-Je, eso y saber que no eres el peor hermano celoso de todos

-Claro que no lo soy –contesté muy seguro

-Gracias por haberme traído. Tus amigos son realmente muy divertidos –me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

-No tienes nada que agradecer. De verdad quería que te conozcan, después de todo eres mi novia –contesté como si fuera obvio

-Aún así, gracias –volvió a decir, sonriendo más ampliamente

Levantó una mano y la puso en mi rostro. Me acarició suavemente con sus dedos y luego se acercó y me besó. Cuando se separó yo simplemente le sonreí. ¿Qué más podía hacer o decir?

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde –comentó Aiko-san, mirando su reloj

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, mirando el mío- Ah sí, creo que ya es algo tarde

-¿Me acompañas al hotel? –me preguntó con timidez

-Eh…creo que sería mejor que me quede un poco. Después de todo no veo a mis amigos desde hace mucho –inventé. Lo cierto era que mientras Paola estuviera ahí con Izawa no podía perderlos de vista- Pero si estás cansada, puedo pedirle a Kawabe que nos consiga un vehículo que pueda llevarte. No tienes que quedarte

-Oh, ya veo –soltó ella, bajando la mirada

Me sentí culpable pero tampoco podía aceptar irme con ella.

-Vamos por tu bolso –le sugerí, cuando nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, y ella sólo asintió y fuimos nuevamente hacia el salón

Al volver, me acerqué a Kawabe y le pedí que llamara un taxi para Aiko-san. Él dijo que no tardaría uno de los vehículos que habían conseguido precisamente para prestar el servicio a los invitados.

Mientras Aiko-san se despedía de todos, miré de reojo hacia la mesa donde estaban Paola y su estúpido acompañante, y me di cuenta que no estaban.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? –me pregunté molesto- Sólo falta que al cretino ése se le dé por querer propasarse con ella. Más le vale que no, porque aquí hay demasiados que lo molerían a golpes –pensé divertido

-¿Nos vamos? –escuché decir a Aiko-san

-Sí, te acompaño –dije, saliendo con ella

-Espera un momento, voy al baño antes –me dijo, y yo asentí

Fuimos hasta donde quedaba el baño y, mientras ella entraba, yo me quedé afuera, mirando a uno y otro lado a ver si lograba ver a Paola.

-Dónde se habrán metido –pensé- O habrán vuelto al salón

Cuando Aiko-san salió, la acompañé hacia la puerta de salida, aún buscando disimuladamente a Paola. De pronto, no necesité buscar más, porque mientras salíamos vimos que ella e Izawa entraban en la casa. Fruncí el ceño, ¿dónde diablos podrían haber estado y haciendo qué? Porque ambos se veían sospechosamente sonrientes.

-Gusto en verlos. Buenas noches –dijo Aiko-san con amabilidad, y yo preferí ignorarlos

Me sentía molesto con Paola y se lo tenía que demostrar, así que ni la saludé ni le dije nada de nada.

-Buenas noches –lo escuché despedirse a él, y me enervó que sonara tan tranquilo, como si fuera un invitado bienvenido

Seguí mi camino con Aiko-san, aguantando las ganas de voltear a verlos y fulminarlos con la mirada.

* * *

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Una vez que Aiko-san se fue, volví al salón, a la mesa donde estábamos antes. Traté de seguir la conversación de los demás, pero me distraía viendo de reojo qué hacía Paola con el imbécil ése.

-¿Qué tan divertido puede decir como para que ella sonría? Si se ve de lo más fome –pensé fastidiado- Qué decepción, Paola resultó ser una mujer fácilmente impresionable

-Ahora vengo –escuché decir a Imai, que se había escabullido de la mesa de los exiliados y se había venido a sentar con nosotros

Vi cómo Imai iba a la mesa donde estaba su esposa, y la invitaba a bailar. Recién entonces me di cuenta que el ambiente del lugar se había puesto bastante cursi, porque sonaba música lenta y sólo había parejas bailando.

De pronto sentí que mi estómago se revolvía, cuando vi que Paola y el colado a la fiesta se paraban para ir a bailar.

-¿Pero qué demon…? –tuve que aguantarme las ganas de protestar

Aunque pronto me di cuenta que no era el único que miraba la osadía del tipo ése con malos ojos. Claro que duró poco, porque los que estaban con pareja se fueron a bailar, y los otros siguieron tomando y charlando, ignorando –lo más que pudieron- a Paola y al otro.

Me sentí ridículo, porque por más que quería no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Paola mientras bailaba con aquél cretino. Ella le sonreía y lo miraba como si estuviera muy a gusto con él. ¿No se suponía que quien le gustaba era yo? ¿entonces por qué ahora estaba con otro tipo y parecía que le gustaba?

Verla sonreírle mientras a mí me ignoraba, dolía. Dolía saber que ella había decidido evitarme, mientras se acercaba a otro. Dolía ver que, pese a lo mal que yo me había estado sintiendo, ella estaba de lo más tranquila, al punto que sonreía con normalidad. Verla ahí, con Izawa, realmente dolía.

-Brindemos por la amistad –dijo Shimano, y yo miré el vaso de whisky que tenía enfrente, que hace un rato me habían servido pero que hasta ése momento ni había tocado

-Porque tener amigos es importante –lo apoyó Koike, que ya estaba entonado por el alcohol

-¡_Kampai_! –dijeron los que estaban ahí

En un impulso, agarré el vaso que allí estaba y me lo tomé de un trago. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, así que después de tragar el whisky sentí que mi garganta ardía, e hice un gesto de asco.

-Bebe, bebe con nosotros mi amigo –me animó Koike, sirviéndome más- Nunca antes pudimos compartir unos tragos contigo

-Es que se supone que no bebe –apuntó Furuta, mirándome con una ceja enarcada

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –solté decidido, tomando el segundo vaso que me habían servido

No sé cuántos vasos tomé. Sólo sé que poco a poco mis párpados me pesaban más y más, y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Las risas se fueron haciendo más lejanas, y yo sólo podía concentrarme en mirar a Paola, mientras respondía de cuando en cuando con alguna incoherencia a lo que los demás me decían.

Por debatir algo que comentó Shimano –sobre el actual campeonato de la J league-, me distraje por un rato, y cuando volví los ojos hacia donde estaba antes, Paola ya no estaba. Así que me puse de pie y la busqué con la mirada, y vi que justo salía por la puerta principal del salón.

-¿Qué haces? –escuché que Takeshi me decía

-Tengo que ir con ella –contesté, caminando hacia el lugar por donde la había visto irse

-No, espera –trató de detenerme agarrándome por el brazo, pero yo me zafé y salí del salón

Una vez afuera ya no supe a dónde había ido Paola. Miré a un lado y otro y no la veía por ninguna parte, así que tenía que ir a buscarla a donde sea que se hubiera metido.

-A ver por allá –me dije, caminando hacia un pasillo, pero resulta que iba hacia la cocina- Entonces debe ser por allá –me dije, dando media vuelta

Estuve unos minutos caminando desorientado, hasta que vi un espacio que parecía ser adecuado para que dos personas vayan a hacer cosas que no debían. Caminé rápidamente y terminé en un balcón. Miré hacia los costados y vi que no había nadie.

-M*****, volví a equivocarme, ¿dónde pueden estar? –pensé fastidiado

Iba a voltear e irme a otra parte a seguir buscándolos, pero casualmente mis ojos se encontraron con Paola y el imbécil ése, que estaban conversando cerca de la entrada de la casa. Había un vehículo parado un poco más allá, y yo pensé que se irían juntos.

-No te vayas –murmuré desolado, apoyando las manos contra el barandal, ya resignado a verla marcharse porque me tomaría mucho tiempo correr hasta donde estaban ellos para detenerla, y para empezar ni sabía cómo yo había llegado hasta donde estaba

Entonces vi cómo el cretino de Izawa le tomaba de la mano y la besaba en la boca. Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Aquello fue tan shockeante, que mi abotagada mente se despejó repentinamente. No podía despegar los ojos de aquella desagradable escena. Apreté los puños con rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla?

Tenía ganas de bajar y golpearlo, pero no pude, me quedé como congelado ahí parado, viendo cómo se besaban. El corazón se me estrujó y dolía cada vez más. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, se separaron y él se fue.

Mientras yo seguía mirando a Paola, ella continuó allí parada mirándolo mientras el auto se iba, sin percatarse que yo estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo osó besar a mi amiga? –murmuré, apretando los dientes con coraje- ¿A mi amiga? ¿a…mi…Paola? –balbuceé

Me quedé estupefacto por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –me pregunté a mí mismo- Debes estar muy ebrio para haber pensado algo así. Paola no es nada tuyo…

Volteé y me di cuenta que, como si fuera mi niñera, Takeshi estaba ahí. Seguramente me había seguido desde que salí para saber qué pretendía hacer. Como estaba unos metros más allá, supongo que no vio lo que yo.

-Regresemos –le dije, más lúcido de lo que yo mismo hubiera esperado después de todo lo que había tomado

Takeshi me miró extrañado y luego asintió. Él se puso a caminar delante de mí –más orientado sobre por dónde ir para volver al salón- y yo lo seguí, con la cabeza que me hervía de rabia.

-Maldito Izawa…maldito Izawa… -era lo único que me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez- Cómo te atreviste… ¡Cómo te atreviste!

En cuanto volví con los demás lo primero que hice fue quitarle el vaso de la mano a Koike y tomármelo de un trago.

-Wakashimazu-san, ya deja de tomar –me pidió Takeshi

-Déjalo, déjalo, nos estamos divirtiendo –intervino Shimano- Toma, sírvete un poco más

Yo no respondí. Me limité a tomar vaso tras vaso, tratando de que el alcohol calmara el dolor que sentía en el pecho. No sé a qué se debía, pero un dolor tan fuerte como ése no lo había sentido antes y quería que desapareciera. Quería olvidarme lo que había visto, quería olvidarme de Paola, no quería verla más, quería olvidar que existía.

De lo siguiente que pasó no puedo asegurar qué fue real y qué no; o qué tan real fue todo. Sólo recuerdo que alguien mencionó a Paola y, de pronto, sentí muchas ganas de verla. Entonces, ni sé cómo, me acordé que antes alguien había mencionado que ella se estaba quedando ahí mismo, en casa de Kawabe, así que fui a buscarla.

Camino a donde estaban las habitaciones de la casa, creo que le pregunté a alguien si había visto a Paola, pero no sabía. Llegué al pasillo y apareció una mujer –o al menos eso recuerdo-, a quien le dije algo como que abajo estaban buscando a mi prima. Le di la descripción de Paola y la señora me dijo en qué habitación estaba, así que allí me dirigí.

Ya que quería verla, iba a verla, no había excusas. Llegué al dormitorio indicado y traté de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Manipulé el agarrador de la puerta, pero nada pasaba, así que me puse a golpear para que Paola me abriera.

Lo que sigue permanece bastante borroso en mi mente, más que la forma en la que llegué hasta donde estaba Paola. Así que –como dije antes- no puedo saber con certeza qué cosas pasaron en verdad y qué otras fueron sólo un sueño o producto de mi memoria afectada por el alcohol.

Recuerdo que Paola me regañaba, luego que estábamos sobre la cama, ella encima de mí –supongo que eso fue sólo un sueño-. Me acuerdo que miraba sus ojos, que estaban muy cerca de mí, y que yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero que ella se quitaba justo a tiempo. En ese punto creo que me dormí, porque no recuerdo más hasta el momento que me desperté en media madrugada, después de removerme un poco en la cama. Me giré en la cama y casi me infarto al darme cuenta que Paola estaba a mi lado, durmiendo conmigo –vestidos ambos, claro está-.

No podía creerlo, aquello no podía estar pasando. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no estaba seguro de si era efecto del alcohol o por la tremenda sorpresa de verme allí en ése lugar y con ella.

-Maldito alcohol, qué demonios hice –me lamenté mentalmente

Me quedé un buen rato despierto, escuchando el ligero sonido que hacía Paola al respirar. Pese a la incomodidad inicial, poco a poco me fui sintiendo más a gusto teniéndola así de cerca. Nunca antes habíamos dormido en una misma cama -ni loco que estuviera-, si yo la respeto mucho, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y la distancia interpuesta por decisión de ella, tenerla ahí conmigo era bastante agradable.

Aunque no pudiéramos hablar, estábamos juntos. No quería ni pensar en las vergonzosas razones –relacionadas al alcohol- por las que habíamos terminado en esa situación, pero al menos había valido la pena de cierto modo.

Me alegró el hecho de que ella se quedara conmigo, porque se suponía que el único ebrio era yo. Ella estaba completamente sobria. Así que si estaba allí conmigo era porque aún seguíamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Amigos –susurré, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella- Sólo somos amigos, ¿no?

No hubo respuesta, como era de esperarse. Sentí una dolorosa punzadita en el pecho, como de decepción.

-No puedo confundirme otra vez –me dije, sintiendo remordimiento, mirando hacia el techo- Ya demasiado daño he hecho. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me alegra que todo haya acabado así?

Volví a girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y sonreí. Ya no importaban las circunstancias que nos llevaron a ése momento, ni la vergüenza que seguramente yo sentiría al tener que enfrentarla más tarde y en desgastarme pidiéndole disculpas por haber sido tan insolente al haberme metido en una misma cama con ella. Me preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento, mientras era mejor no amargarse con la idea.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo nuevamente. Cuando desperté, me incorporé de un impulso en la cama al recordar dónde y con quién estaba, y volví a sentir aquella dolorosa punzada en el pecho al notar que Paola ya no estaba por ninguna parte. La busqué en el baño y por el pasillo, pero no estaba. Me encontré con uno de los empleados y me dijo que hacía un buen rato Paola se había ido de la casa.

-Debe estar odiándome –musité sintiéndome apenado, tomándome la cabeza con las manos

Esperando que nadie más se enterara de lo que había pasado, me cambié, tomé mis cosas y me fui de regreso a Nagoya, dejando una nota de agradecimiento a Kawabe por su hospitalidad –no pude verlo porque seguía durmiendo la borrachera-.

Al llegar a mi departamento fui a tenderme en mi cama mirando el techo. La cabeza me dolía horrores debido a la resaca, y ya había vomitado creo que poco más y el alma. Pero lo que había pasado con Paola era lo que peor me tenía.

No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado debido a mi ebriedad. Miré mi teléfono y lo tomé torpemente, decidido a llamar a Paola para disculparme. Sin embargo, justo antes de presionar el botón de "llamar" dudé. Dudé de que ella fuera a responderme, porque seguramente estaría muy molesta conmigo por haber sido tan irrespetuoso la noche anterior.

-Es cierto, debe estar enojada –dije en voz alta, como corroborando la idea que mi mente sugirió- Además, ella dijo que quería que pongamos distancia –recordé apenado, dejando el celular donde estaba

Me quedé ahí, pensando en silencio, tratando de aclarar mi mente respecto a qué fue real y qué no.

-¿No llegué a besarla o sí? –pensé confundido- Porque si lo hice ya cavé mi propia tumba. Paola jamás me perdonará

Ahí seguí un buen rato, analizando lo que había pasado, y finalmente concluí que era mejor no llamar a Paola. Si ella había dicho que quería poner una distancia entre nosotros, pues no respondería a mis llamadas, tampoco a mis mensajes.

-Será mejor esperar a que se le pase el coraje que debe tener –murmuré poco convencido- No sé cuánto, pero tendré que esperar

Esos días Aiko-san volvió a decirme que estaba "raro", porque cuando nos poníamos a hablar de algo yo simplemente no podía prestarle atención. De repente tenía la mente ocupada pensando si ya era momento oportuno de llamar a Paola para disculparme con ella, aunque no pude hacerlo.

Aiko-san me preguntó si había pasado algo en la fiesta, porque parecía preocupado, y yo mentí diciendo que por seguirle el juego a mis amigos, pues había tomado de más y no estaba seguro de las cosas que pude haber hablado con ellos. Y ya que mis amigos eran bastante chismosos –ella se dio cuenta con sólo haberlos visto una vez-, de alguna manera comprendió mi "preocupación".

Comencé a sentirme mal por estar mintiéndole a Aiko-san, pero estaba seguro que eso era mejor a decirle que estaba pensando en otra mujer, precisamente en "la hermanita de todos" –yo incluido-. Ahí sí hasta la paciente de Aiko-san habría pensado –otra vez- que lo mío con Paola no era sólo un interés de hermano mayor, y complicaría más las cosas. Así que preferí aguantar la culpa por estar mintiendo que porque ella descubriera la confusión que volvía a tener con mi amiga.

Un día, ni pregunten cómo porque fue de ésas cosas que pasan súbitamente, desperté decidido a que ése día iba a dejar de guardar distancia de Paola. ¿Acaso no había dicho que seguiría siendo mi amiga? Pues bien, como amigos, debíamos solucionar nuestras desavenencias y retomar poco a poco nuestra amistad, que nunca dejó de estar ahí. No quería admitir que había llegado a un punto en el que ya era demasiado extrañarla y no poder verla, pero cualquier excusa servía, así que usé esa.

Además, quería saber si después de la fiesta de Sorimachi había seguido en contacto con Izawa, o si eran algo más que amigos. Y ésa era información que nadie más que ella me daría, porque seguramente ni el mismo Sorimachi lo sabía. Así que, aún sintiendo un poco de temor porque me rechazara, le pedí al entrenador poder salir un poco más antes de lo habitual porque tenía algo importante que hacer, y me dirigí nervioso hacia la universidad de Paola, y la esperé a la salida, esperando que no tardase en salir.

Yo estaba mirando el piso, sintiendo que las manos me sudaban de los nervios –pese a que me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que sólo se trataba de Paola, y que éramos sólo amigos-, cuando miré casualmente hacia la puerta de ingreso de la universidad y la vi salir. Me enderecé torpemente, esperando que me viera y no pasara de largo.

Supongo que me vio, porque se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándome como si estuviera viendo un marciano. Yo no dejaba de mirarla, tratando de ordenar mis ideas sobre qué le diría.

Con evidente mala gana –ella puede ser muy transparente porque no sabe manejar sus emociones-, se acercó a mí, como si estuviera avergonzada de que estuviera ahí. Como la adolescente que se fastidia cuando su padre va a recogerla al colegio. Algo así me pareció la situación en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó con frialdad, y su pregunta hizo que sintiera que mi corazón se estrujaba, pero decidí no seguirle la corriente

-Vamos a comer –solté, sin saber qué mejor respuesta darle- Somos amigos, dijiste que seguíamos siendo amigos, y como amigos podemos ir a comer, ¿no? –agregué, recordando lo que había estado ensayando mentalmente. Y parece que funcionó

Como seguramente la agarré desprevenida con mi ensayada respuesta, Paola comenzó a darle rodeos al asunto, intentando buscar alguna excusa para evadirme, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Incluso mencionó a Aiko-san, como creyendo que ella también estaba incluida en la invitación que acababa de hacerle. Pero no, obviamente Aiko-san no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Ella ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba ahí con Paola, y no había necesidad de que lo supiera.

Cuando le dije que iba a ser un almuerzo como los que solíamos tener antes, Paola se quedó sin respuesta, y siguió mirándome estática. Por un momento creí que comenzaría a regañarme por creer que todo podía ser como antes cuando ya me había dicho que no –algo como eso-, pero en su lugar me soltó que entonces yo pagaría la comida y comenzó a caminar.

Exhalé más tranquilo. Después de todo mi repentino plan había salido bien, y finalmente podría estar cerca de ella nuevamente, así que la seguí, tratando de hablar con ella con la normalidad con la que siempre solíamos hacerlo.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante familiar donde comimos muchas veces, y yo ordené lo que más me gustaba del menú. Y allí, nuevamente, Paola volvió a tocar el tema Aiko-san, diciendo que no debería comer tal o cual cosa porque a mi novia –que es nutricionista- no le gustaría. Yo sabía que si me ponía a hablar de Aiko-san, Paola se molestaría y se iría, así que evité el asunto lo mejor que pude.

Estaba tan nervioso por no meter la pata, que la normalidad con la que intentaba hablar con ella simplemente no se me daba. Aún no podía mirarla a los ojos, porque no quería ver la decepción que había visto antes, así que me limité a evitarla lo más que podía, clavando la mirada en mi vaso como si tuviera algo interesante.

Entonces salió a flote el tema que yo quería evitar –aunque se supone que en algún momento debía hablar de eso-. Comentando sobre si yo consumía alcohol, Paola me recordó el bochorno que le había hecho pasar en casa de Kawabe, y cuando me di cuenta que ella se había acordado de echármelo en cara, sentía que la cara me ardía de vergüenza. Para eso no había planeado respuesta alguna, porque pensé que no tendríamos necesidad de hablar de aquello.

Sin embargo, ya que ella había hablado del asunto, me disculpé. No como hubiera querido, pero al menos pude decir ése "lo siento" que tenía atorado en la garganta desde hace días. Y entonces se me salió –quizás hasta en tono de reclamo- que esa mañana la había buscado y ella ya no estaba. Si la hubiera encontrado ése mismo día, pues ése mismo día le habría pedido perdón por lo que hice. Así que, de cierto modo, ella también tenía cierta culpa en el retraso de mis disculpas.

Pero como ella no dejó la cuestión ahí, comencé a sentirme más incómodo. Contrario a lo que yo creía, aparentemente Paola había estado esperando que la llamase para disculparme antes y yo no lo había hecho, y me sentí como un idiota que sentía que conocía a su amiga menos de lo que creía. Volví a sentirme culpable, pero no hallaba la forma de explicárselo de forma convincente, o al menos de una en la que no termine embarrándola peor. Porque, en el intento de explicarle las razones por las que –en primer lugar- me había embriagado, saldría a flote el hecho de que me molestó demasiado verla con Izawa, y no podía permitirme quedar más idiota de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Y, como enviado por Satanás, mientras yo pensaba qué más decirle a Paola para tratar de solucionar el asunto de la casa de Kawabe, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y resultó que era el cretino de Izawa.

En cuanto escuché que lo llamaba por su nombre dejé de masticar lo que tenía en la boca, me lo tragué de una vez, y el hambre se me quitó instantáneamente. No quería mirarla para no verla sonreír mientras hablaba con él.

Comencé a sentirme indignado, porque pese a que estaba conmigo, ella tomó la llamada como si nada, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle el teléfono y de decirle que, mientras estuviera conmigo, ni hablara con ése tipo. Pero felizmente pude contener mi mala reacción, porque repensándolo, hacer algo así sería demasiado estúpido e infantil.

Seguí comiendo, más por hacer algo mientras escuchaba disimuladamente lo que ella hablaba con ése estúpido. De pronto ella dijo de ir a verlo jugar al día siguiente, y yo me acordé que al día siguiente mi equipo también jugaría, y la imagen de Napoleón vino a mi mente. Sí, ya le había pedido al encargado del edificio que vaya a darle algo de comida, pero entonces me di cuenta que mi gato podía ser la excusa perfecta para arruinar lo que sea que el imbécil de Izawa estuviera pretendiendo hacer con Paola. Así que simplemente lo solté.

-Mañana necesito que te quedes con Napoleón porque tengo que viajar a Tokio a jugar –dije fuerte, como para que el tipo aquél supiera que yo estaba ahí, que ella no estaba sola

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –me reclamó, frunciendo el ceño

-Te lo iba a decir, pero te pusiste a charlar por teléfono –alegué, sintiéndome orgulloso por la excusa tan veloz que se me acababa de ocurrir

Cuando ella aclaró al teléfono que estaba almorzando conmigo, sentí una punzadita de satisfacción en la boca del estómago.

-Exacto, aquí estoy, no está sola –pensé triunfal

Paola se quedó en silencio, seguramente dudando de su respuesta. Yo la veía fijamente, esperando la respuesta obvia. Pero cuando ella desvió la mirada, tuve un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

-Sí, mañana nos vemos –dijo

Yo sentí que el suelo se abría bajo mis pies y yo caía pesadamente. Paola acababa de darle prioridad a Izawa, dejándonos a Napoleón y a mí en segundo plano.

-Así que de esto hablaba con poner distancia y con que las cosas no serían como antes –pensé decepcionado de ella, sintiéndome molesto a la vez por haber sido desplazado por aquél cretino

Si Paola fuera la misma de antes habría dicho que no, que tenía que quedarse con Napoleón. Pero no, no lo hizo. Una vez más me di cuenta que ésa Paola, comportándose de ésa manera, no me agradaba. Que yo quería a la Paola de antes, no a ella que parecía una amiga más, no la mejor amiga que había estado conmigo los últimos años.

Su actitud reciente me había lastimado más de lo que yo mismo hubiera esperado, porque nunca antes me había sentido tan desilusionado de Paola. Ella no entendía lo que significaba para mí, y parecía que ni siquiera le importaba.

-¿Entonces para qué hice todo esto de volver a acercarme a ella, si a ella le da igual mientras pueda estar con Izawa? –me pregunté mentalmente

Dejé mis cubiertos a un lado y me puse de pie, marchándome. No quería verla o reaccionaría de mala forma. Me sentía tan enojado y dolido que no sabía si podría controlar mis palabras, y tampoco era cuestión de herirla.

Ni bien salí ella vino siguiéndome, y me indignó más que me preguntara por qué me iba. ¿Qué acaso no podría suponer la razón? ¡éramos amigos por tanto tiempo y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi mente!

Cuando preguntó si mi mal humor se debía al cretino de Izawa, me enojé aún más, pero –obviamente- no lo admití. Traté de calmarme, pero simplemente no podía, menos cuando ella siguió remarcando que yo estaba enfadado. Así que solté lo que tenía atravesado y le reclamé cómo aquél idiota podía decidir lo que ella haría sólo con una llamada, que incluso había ignorado mi pedido de quedarse con Napoleón.

Y entonces lo dijo, algo que remató todo y me hizo sentir aún peor. Ella sugirió que yo podía dejar a Napoleón con alguien más.

-Ya no le importamos –me dije, dolido y sorprendido por tan cruel respuesta- Bien, ya veo –dije, comprendiendo que para Paola, Napoleón y yo habíamos quedado a un lado, y era absurdo seguir sintiéndose mal por haberla extrañado, cuando ella no lo merecía- Entonces no volveré a molestarte con eso –concluí, no queriendo verla ya

Continué caminando y ella –no satisfecha con todo el daño que me había hecho- siguió insistiendo en hablar conmigo, deteniéndome por un brazo. Cuando comenzó a hablar de Napoleón, como si realmente le preocupara cuando acababa de rechazarlo, mi ira creció.

-Napoleón no es tuyo –le recordé- Napoleón es mi gato y yo decido qué hacer o no con él. Si te hemos molestado haciendo que lo cuides, pues lo sentimos –añadí, no queriendo reclamar más sobre cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse así de nosotros y de la importancia que un día ella dijo teníamos en su vida

-Yo no dije eso –inventó

¿Cómo que no? ¡si lo acababa de rechazar! ¡lo rechazó cuando aceptó ir a ver a Izawa y no quedarse con él! Y con eso me estaba rechazando a mí. Así que no valía la pena que yo siguiera intentando que las cosas sean como antes si –como era evidente- Paola se había decidido a que no sería así, desde las cosas más simples.

-Ya buscaré quién lo cuide. Por esta vez le pediré a Aiko-san que lo vea –alegué, aún molesto

-¡A Napoleón no le gustan los extraños y ella es una extraña para él! –se atrevió a quejarse

Realmente Paola es de lo que no hay. Ella acababa de decir que no se quedaría con Napoleón y encima le ponía pegas a la gente que me quedaba de opción, ya que no iba a contar más con su ayuda.

-Pues tendrá que adaptarse a ella, ya que será ella quien lo vea cuando yo no esté –contesté decidido, zafándome de su agarre y marchándome de allí caminando a prisa

Iba a agregar un muy irónico "que te vaya bien mañana con Izawa", pero me contuve y me fui. No iba a voltear a verla. Si a ella no le importaba lo que pasara conmigo y con Napoleón, pues que así fuera. Así iban a ser las cosas, porque ella lo había decidido, y yo ya no iba a insistir más.

Había perdido a la mujer que por mucho tiempo consideré mi mejor amiga, y además ella me había lastimado más que nunca nadie antes, y no sabía si iba a poder perdonarla.

Pero, por la misma razón por la que acababa poco más de mandarla al demonio, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo e ir a buscarla unas semanas después; porque Napoleón volvió a estar decaído, y yo sabía que era debido a que ya no veía a Paola.

* * *

_Gracias a quienes siguen la historia :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Una vez frente a la puerta del departamento de Paola, dudé de si estuviera bien ir a buscarla. Después de todo, la última vez que nos vimos todo había acabado más que mal, todo por culpa de Izawa.

Miré la jaula donde llevaba a Napoleón. Me acordé de la triste imagen de mi gato echado frente a la puerta, moviendo lentamente la cola, como si estuviera esperando a que apareciera alguien. Después de horas ahí, se iba con la cola abajo, como decepcionado porque la persona que esperaba jamás llegó.

Aún seguía molesto con Paola, pero no podía dejar que Napoleón siguiera así de triste. El que haya llevado crepes para comer con ella no significaba que la hubiera perdonado así de fácil, sólo los compré de pasada y casualmente. Respiré profundo y toqué el timbre.

Me sentí ridícula y absurdamente emocionado cuando escuché que ella se acercaba y abría la puerta. Al verla iba a saludarla, pero me contuve. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que Paola nos había hecho a un lado, y debido a eso yo había tenido que ir a buscarla. Así que sólo le dije que ya que Napoleón la había estado extrañando, pues lo había llevado para que la vea.

Honestamente, pensé que Paola se comportaría de forma indiferente con él. No por nada había preferido irse con Izawa a cuidar a Napoleón. Pero en cuanto lo sacó de la jaula, lo llenó de mimos y caricias, como si realmente lo hubiera extrañado, y aquello me desarmó.

Ya no tenía ganas de tratarla de forma distante, porque al verla ahí, así, me di cuenta que era la misma Paola de siempre. Entonces me acordé lo que había comprado, y simplemente se lo dije. Sin embargo, sentí que tenía ganas de molestarla un poco –de alguna manera tenía que cobrarme lo mal que me había hecho sentir-, así que le inventé que había llevado takoyaki para comer. Paola odia el takoyaki, y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver su cara de enojo. Era una venganza infantil, lo sé, pero igual me estaba divirtiendo.

Estábamos enfrascados en un absurdo debate sobre el takoyaki, cuando escuché unos ladridos provenientes del interior del departamento. Acto seguido, Napoleón –que odia a los perros- arqueó la espalda y se trepó a un sillón cuando vio aparecer a un pequeño perro de nariz chata, que no dejaba de ladrar. Aun cuando Paola lo fue a levantar, el perro seguía ladrándole a Napoleón, que se veía cada vez más molesto.

-¿Y ése perro? –pregunté curioso

-Ah, es Tomo-chan

Vaya nombre raro. Y Paola que me criticaba por ser malo para ponerle nombre a mis mascotas.

Le pregunté si lo había comprado –y hubiera sido mejor no preguntar-, porque entonces ella me contó que Izawa se lo había regalado. Qué bien, ahí estaba el idiota ése de nuevo.

-¿Y para qué te lo dio? –pregunté

Sí, sé que la pregunta es absurda, pero simplemente se me salió sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para que lo tenga y me hiciera compañía, ¿para qué más? –me respondió, como si fuera obvio, pero no lo era

-Sabes bien que Napoleón odia a los perros –le recordé, comenzando a sentirme enojado

¿Cómo pudo aceptar un regalo así de Izawa si sabía muy bien que Napoleón odia a los perros? O es que definitivamente ya estaba decidida a no volver a ver a mi gato.

-Sí, pero tampoco lo iba a devolver alegando que un gato, que no sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de volver a ver, le podía tener fobia. Además, es un regalo, y un regalo que me gusta –me replicó mordazmente, y su tonito me molestó

-Entonces Napoleón no podrá volver a tu departamento –determiné, yendo a recoger a mi asustado gato

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no? ¿y por qué te lo estás llevando? –me preguntó

¿Qué no era obvio? El pobre Napoleón estaba muy atemorizado, y el perro ése no parecía que fuera a callarse jamás. Además, era algo que Izawa le había dado a Paola, y por ése "detalle" aquél canino me cayó más antipático, no sólo por molestar a mi gato.

Y otra vez, debido a ése perro, Paola y yo nos pusimos a discutir. Estaba nuevamente enojado y dispuesto a irme, llevándome a Napoleón. Me reclamó que yo, por un berrinche, había sido el que la había separado del gato.

Primero, yo no hice ningún berrinche, y segundo, ella fue la culpable por haber preferido irse con Izawa. Y así se lo iba a replicar, cuando volteé y vi que me miraba a punto de ponerse a llorar, y no pude decir nada. Me sentí culpable y sólo atiné a aguantarme y chasquear la lengua frustrado.

-No te lleves a Napoleón, por favor –me pidió, mirándome con cara de cachorro herido- Me comeré el asco de takoyaki que trajiste –ofreció, y yo no sabía si reírme por tan ingenua salida o irme de una vez de allí por el enojo que me había provocado

-Qué sentido tendría –me dije mentalmente, resignado- Después de todo, se ve que Paola extrañó a Napoleón, aunque se haya conseguido un reemplazante

La miré y noté en ella la sinceridad de su pedido, y realmente me partió el corazón saber que yo estuviera haciéndola sufrir otra vez.

Tomó a su perro y se lo llevó a encerrarlo en su habitación, para que así Napoleón se sintiera más tranquilo. Yo la miré pero no le dije nada. Aún seguía indignado porque hubiera recibido un regalo de Izawa que sabía que molestaría a Napoleón, así que por eso preferí tranquilizarme un poco o soltaría una barbaridad que nos pondría a pelear otra vez, y de verdad que no quería eso.

Ella sacó a Napoleón de la jaula y poco a poco lo fue tranquilizando. Paola sabe, incluso mejor que yo, cómo hacer que ése gato se sienta bien.

-Ya ni modo. No vine a pelear con ella, y menos por causa del cretino ése –me dije, aún tratando de calmar mi enojo- Voy a sacar la comida –anuncié, marchándome a la cocina a sacar el "takoyaki"

Estaba por sacar la comida, cuando escuché que Paola lanzó un quejido de dolor. Volteé y vi a Napoleón subir rápidamente encima del refrigerador, así que supuse que ése gato algo le había hecho.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté preocupado, al notar el gesto de dolor que tenía mientras se veía la herida que mi gato le había hecho- ¡Napoleón! –lo regañé

-No es su culpa, Tomo-chan lo asustó –alegó, cómo no, tratando de restarle culpa al endemoniado gato

-Te cortó –dije, viendo unos arañazos en su pecho, un par realmente profundos

Entonces, de pronto, me di cuenta de a dónde le estaba mirando. Ella tenía una mano bajando el borde del escote de su camiseta y con la otra se abanicaba la herida. Sí, exactamente, ahí estaba yo mirándole sin pena el…bueno…el pecho.

Lo siguiente que pensé fue realmente estúpido, y lo admito, porque pensé "pero claro, Paola tiene senos porque es una mujer". Pero hubiera preferido sólo pensar algo así de tonto, y no lo que siguió, porque gracias a eso sentí que la cara me ardía, y tuve que desviar la mirada, deseando que la tierra me tragase o al menos esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de la vergüenza que yo solito me acababa de hacer pasar.

Y es que, bueno… No me tomen por pervertido, pero pensé que los tenía ¿bonitos? No sé ni cómo explicarlo, y ni sé para qué comenté eso si ni había necesidad, pero bueno, eso pensé.

Para salir de allí y de la incómoda situación, ofrecí ir por el agua oxigenada para que ella pudiera curar sus heridas. Entré en la habitación y vi al mini perro echado al borde de la cama. Cuando me vio entrar levantó la cabeza, yo simplemente lo ignoré. Busqué el botiquín en el baño del cuarto de Paola, y cuando encontré el peróxido tomé el frasco. Salí y noté que el perro me seguía mirando.

-Qué, ¿me vas a ladrar o qué? –le dije, mirándolo con autosuficiencia- Si eres como el que te compró, no creo que tengas los pantalones para hacerlo –lo reté, divertido por tan certera comparación

Pero sí, el perrito aquél resultó tener más de lo que ponen las gallinas que el estúpido que se lo dio a Paola; y se puso a ladrarme. ¿En serio algo tan chiquito pensaba que podía generar miedo? Lo más que me provocó fue risa y más ganas de molestarlo, porque parecía un peluchito con sonido, de ésos a los que les aprietas una oreja y se ponen a ladrar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, perro miniatura? ¿saltar y morderme? –le dije, mirando divertido cómo ladraba con más ganas, supongo que al notar que no me iría y que estaba en "su territorio"

-No te conoce. De hecho, casi no ve a nadie más que a mí, así que por eso te ladra –escuché decir a Paola, acercándose para tomar el frasco de agua oxigenada- Gracias –agregó, y se fue a curar la herida al baño

-¿Te sigue doliendo? –le pregunté, por hacer conversación, mientras aquél perrillo seguía ladrando y, para seguir molestándolo, me senté en la cama y comencé a tocarlo con el dedo en uno y otro lado de la cabeza, viendo divertido cómo intentaba morderme

-Arde

-Voy a castigar a Napoleón, no debió rascarte –anuncié molesto con mi gato, porque nunca antes había lastimado así a Paola

Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, y Paola me siguió, pidiendo clemencia para ése gato cobarde. Le iba a explicar que lo que le había hecho era grave, no más había que ver sus heridas, cuando volví a darme cuenta que le estaba mirando el pecho otra vez. Nuevamente sentí que la cara me ardía, y evité mirara Paola. Aquella situación se ponía cada vez más incómoda.

-Voy a estar bien, tampoco me amputó nada –ella le restó importancia, sin percatarse de lo avergonzado que estaba- Anda Napoleón, baja. Vamos, voy a darte un premio –negoció con Napoleón

Napoleón será gato pero no es tonto, y mucho menos tan dócil como pueden creer que es. Está bien educado, eso es cierto –Paola lo educó bastante bien, de hecho-, pero es obstinado como él sólo. Así que, conociéndolo como lo conocía, Paola fue por los bocaditos que a él más le gustaban y logró que el gato bajara. El chantaje había funcionado.

Acto seguido, viendo entretenido el cariño con el que Paola miraba a Napoleón, le pregunté si comeríamos o no "el takoyaki". Por la cara de asco que puso tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme, porque realmente había creído mi mentira. Estaba tan creída que aquello que había llevado era su odiado takoyaki, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las cajas no despedían olor alguno, como debía ser en caso de tratarse de las bolitas de pulpo.

Acomodamos la mesa para comer. Yo la miré de reojo cuando levantó la bolsa de comida, a punto de ponerme a reír por la cara de fastidio que tenía. Abrió la caja y casi me mordía la cara para no reírme –porque seguro se enojaría si me reía de ella-, y tan tranquilo, corroboré que sí era lo que ella estaba viendo. Eran crepes, jajaja.

-Tú me dijiste que era takoyaki –me reclamó, frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, sé lo que te dije –contesté divertido. Después de todo, mi pequeña venganza había resultado- ¿Acaso sentiste aroma de takoyaki? –inquirí, porque era obvio

-No, pero cómo iba a saber que no era –siguió protestando. Sabía que yo tenía razón, y que ella no había usado la lógica

-Tu olfato se aplazó –solté tranquilamente- Ahora apúrate o la crepe seguirá remojándose y luego no sabrá bien

-Eres el colmo –resopló, ablandando el gesto, para luego ponernos a comer

En medio de la silenciosa comida, recibí una llamada de Aiko-san. No quise pensarlo, pero no pude evitarlo: fue una llamada bastante inapropiada. Ahí estaba yo, con Paola, sabiendo que a ella no le agradaba Aiko-san –o al menos eso me había hecho entender-, y justo era ella quien llamaba. No podía no contestar, sería ridículo. Así que contesté, pero dispuesto a hacer una conversación corta no sólo para no alargar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo ya, sino para evitarle la incomodidad a Paola. Al menos yo sí pensaba en ella y en ahorrarle un mal rato.

Cuando Aiko-san me preguntó si podíamos vernos, fui totalmente honesto –aunque creo que no debí decirlo así tan tranquilamente, porque por alguna razón me sentí culpable- y le dije que no podía, porque estaba con Paola. Ella sólo me respondió con un "ah, ya veo", y entonces me pidió que nos viéramos al día siguiente. Yo acepté, ella me dijo que esperaría mi llamada para quedar dónde nos veríamos –porque no quería interrumpir mi comida-, y colgué. Me sentí orgulloso de haberme librado de tan incómodo momento de forma tan sincera y diplomática.

Y entonces, en cuanto colgué, Paola me inició lo que yo podría llamar "una escena de celos". Sí, las había visto antes, entre mis amigos y sus novias; y había escuchado de ellas entre mis compañeros de equipo. No hubiera querido catalogarla así, pero considerando que Paola se me había declarado, que yo acababa de quedar con mi novia para salir con ella, y que Paola se notaba molesta y comenzaba a soltar sus conocidos sarcasmos, pues era obvio que era una escena de ésas. Aunque, obviamente, no se lo eché en cara. Eso sí, la detuve en cuanto pude porque ya estaba bueno de pelear por tonterías.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –solté, molesto. No pregunten por qué, pero amenazarla con irme fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- ¿Por qué insistes en complicar todo?

-¿Que yo qué? –me devolvió, deponiendo las armas de forma evidente. Mi táctica había dado resultado

-Aiko-san es mi novia, tú eres mi amiga. Hasta ahí todo claro, ¿por qué no simplemente seguir haciendo las cosas que hacíamos? –pregunté

Después de todo el tiempo que ni nos hablamos y hasta nos ignoramos, tiempo en el que me había estado sintiendo demasiado mal, ¿no podíamos simplemente firmar un acuerdo de paz y volver a ser amigos? Si el cariño mutuo ahí estaba, y era evidente. No es que pidiera mucho. Yo hasta le estaba perdonando el desplante que nos había hecho a Napoleón y a mí por irse con aquél imbécil que ya no quiero nombrar.

-Porque ya no es igual que antes –me contestó, y yo sentí que el corazón se me estremecía

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunté insulsamente, dándome cuenta que en vano había estado alimentando mis esperanzas de que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Que de nada había servido dejar mi orgullo de lado, porque Paola no iba a cambiar de idea, así yo hiciera lo que hiciera

No era posible y debía aceptarlo, pero dolía. Yo no quería alejarme de ella otra vez, la sola idea me desesperaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso. Quería que ella no me ignorara otra vez, que volviera a sonreírme y a estar conmigo. Pero su respuesta nos estaba llevando otra vez a ése "necesito alejarme de ti", y yo no quería volver a escuchar eso.

-Por favor, trata de que sea como antes –le pedí casi desesperado, esperando que entendiera lo mal que yo la estaba pasando a causa de su decisión de alejarse

-No podrá ser como antes, pero al menos trataré de acostumbrarme –me dijo

Aunque no sonaba muy convencida, aquella respuesta me alegró, porque no había vuelto a mencionar lo de alejarse de mí.

-Gracias –dije, esbozando una sonrisa, y mi ansiedad comenzó a disiparse

Ella jamás sabrá lo feliz que yo estaba ése momento con aquella simple respuesta.

Paola se fue para darle la cena a su mini perro, y yo me quedé solo en la cocina. No me faltaba mucho para terminar mi crepe. Así que como Paola aún no volvía, me la acabé, lavé mi plato, y me fui a la sala, donde Napoleón dormitaba. En cuanto me vio aparecer el gato levantó la cabeza, se desperezó y se acercó a mí para que lo acariciara.

-Estando aquí te sientes mejor, ¿eh? –le pregunté bajito- Pues ya somos dos –añadí, sonriendo

Napoleón tenía ganas de jugar. Lo noté porque quería morderme los dedos, así que fui por una pluma que Paola tenía por ahí, con la que solía jugar con él; y me puse a moverla para que el gato se entretuviera un rato. De pronto escuché los pasos de Paola, quien se fue a terminar lo que le faltaba de la crepe, y luego volvió para unírsenos.

Charlamos un poco sobre Napoleón, y cuando nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, a mi mente vino una sugerencia estúpida "pregúntale por Izawa".

-¿Qué? ¿cómo voy a preguntarle eso? Vamos a volver a pelear –me recriminé mentalmente- ¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que está pasando entre ellos? –me devolví

La miré de reojo. Ella estaba mirando a Napoleón y sonreía al ver su esfuerzo por alcanzar la pluma.

-Pregúntaselo o luego te arrepentirás por quedarte con la duda –volví a insistir en mi mente, sintiéndome cada vez más ansioso- ¡Hazlo!

Respiré profundamente y solté la pregunta estúpida, que, aunque estúpida, realmente me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Estás saliendo con él? –pregunté, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirarla de lo ridículo que me sentí

El cretino ése no tenía importancia alguna, y yo creía que al preguntarle eso a Paola le estaba dando una importancia que no merecía, y que me dejaba a mí en el papel del ridículo preguntando por un insulso e insignificante idiota al que hace apenas momentos dije que ya no volvería ni a nombrar. Pero ahí íbamos de nuevo.

-¿Él? –me devolvió Paola, poniendo cara de no entender de quién hablaba

-Izawa –aclaré fastidiado. ¿De quién más podía estar hablando? ¿de Schneider?

-¿Mamoru?

¿Qué acaso conocía otro Izawa? Bueno, quizás a alguien de la familia de aquél tipo. Pero si le estaba preguntando si salía con él, no creo que yo estuviera refiriéndome a uno de sus hermanos –que no sé si tiene, ni me interesa-, o uno de sus primos.

-¿Conoces a otro Izawa? –inquirí mosqueado, porque parecía que estaba haciéndose la tonta a propósito

-No, no conozco a otro, pero no sé por qué me lo preguntas

-Porque parece que estuvieras saliendo con él –me sinceré. Total, era cierto que lo parecía

-¿Ah sí? Pues no sé por qué –me respondió Paola de lo más tranquila, y eso comenzó a molestarme

Pese a que había sido yo quien sacó el tema a colación, me sentía demasiado incómodo, y ella debió inquietarse un poco al menos. Pero no, ella estaba como si nada.

-¿Entonces están saliendo? –insistí. No me iba a quedar con la duda. Si ya había hecho la estúpida pregunta, pues quería saber la respuesta

-No, aún no –dijo Paola, y me indigné

-¿Aún?

-No quiero hablar de eso –quiso evadirme, incluso evitó mirarme

Ah no -me dije-, ella no va a dejar el asunto ahí zanjado. Yo necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando entre ella e Izawa. Ya no iba a comerme los sesos tratando de deducirlo por mí mismo. Así que la misma Paola debía decirme toda la verdad, aunque luego me arrepintiera de saberla.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunté, ansioso ante la posible respuesta

Noté cómo ella tensó la mandíbula, y luego me miró como si estuviera ofendida. Ni sé de qué. El ofendido debería ser yo, porque su contestación no tuvo sentido alguno.

-¿Y si fuera así qué?

Sí, eso me respondió. Ni sí ni no, sólo eso, como si me estuviera retando.

Respiré profundo y me tragué la sarta de cosas que quería decirle, como que era una tonta bizca por fijarse en semejante memo; o que seguro sufrió un accidente que la dejó atarantada y confundida para decir semejante cosa; o -como mínimo- que era una vergüenza que le gustara un tipejo así.

-Tú y él no se ven bien juntos –eso fue lo que solté. Medio infantil, lo sé, pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada más

Me sentí enojado otra vez y centré mi mirada en Napoleón. Paola era el colmo, ¿cómo podía gustarle Izawa? ¿no se suponía que quien le gustaba era yo? Ése cretino y yo no nos parecemos en nada, ¿cómo podía entonces gustarle alguien tan diametralmente opuesto a mí? Era absurdo. Paola era absurda.

-¿Y eso qué? Mamoru es muy bueno conmigo –replicó en tono molesto

-¿Y eso te basta para salir con él? –rebatí, igual de molesto

-¿Y quién dijo que salgo con él? Y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué más te da? Para hermano mayor celoso ya tengo a Kazuki, gracias. Así que espero que no quieras venir a ocupar su lugar –osó reclamarme

¿Hermano mayor celoso que quería ocupar el lugar de Sorimachi? Yo no era nada de eso. Era un amigo que estaba velando por su bien, y que sabía que si intentaba salir con alguien como Izawa, pues no terminaría bien.

Paola y él no podían estar juntos, simplemente porque no eran compatibles. Y eso era algo que no sólo pensaba yo, sino Sorimachi y todos sus demás amigos. Pero ella no lo entendería, así se lo explicara con fichitas. Aún por terquedad Paola mantendría su deducción ilógica y comenzaríamos a pelear otra vez. Así que preferí dejarlo así, después de todo, nada cambiaría, aunque le expusiera mis verdaderas razones.

-Mejor olvídalo… -murmuré cansado y frustrado por tener que dejarlo así, con una respuesta a medias, y las ganas de decirle muchas cosas al respecto de aquél baboso

No quise ni mirarla. La cabeza me iba a estallar. Me sentía cada vez más indignado por tener que aceptar lo que Paola acababa de confesar.

Así que le gustaba Izawa. Pues bien, era su problema. Después de todo, sus amigos jamás aceptarían su relación, y ésos seguro serían bastante fastidiosos al respecto. Ella sabría en qué problema se estaba metiendo con Sorimachi y los demás. Yo mejor daba un paso al costado porque ya estaba demasiado cansado.

-¿Cómo te va con Aiko? –me preguntó, cambiando de tema a uno que mejor no me hizo sentir

-Bien, supongo –respondí con indiferencia, y me encogí de hombros

¿Qué podía querer saber del asunto si ya me había dicho que no le gustaba verme con Aiko-san? Quién la entiende. Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de ella, menos con Paola. No tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Supones? –me insistió

-Sí, por qué. ¿Qué debía decir? –me indigné

-No sé, quizás contarme un poco más de lo que haces con ella

-No hacemos nada sobresaliente –contesté

-Ya veo…

En verdad, ¿qué esperaba que le cuente? Si, repito, ya me había dicho que no le gustaba que yo esté con Aiko-san. ¿Acaso querer saber lo que ella y yo hacíamos no era lo opuesto a lo que había dicho ya? O es que ahora resultaba que se había olvidado de todas sus propias confesiones y había pasado la página en todo, desde quién le gustaba hasta cómo se sentía respecto a mí con Aiko-san. Paola se había vuelto más complicada, y yo pensaba que quizá hasta estaría esperando que yo diera un paso en falso para enojarse y volverme a decir que debía alejarse de mí.

Ah no, eso sí que no. Si tuve que tragarme mi orgullo e ir a verla después de todo lo que me había hecho, y tener que dejar así a medias el tema de si ella salía o no con Izawa; no iba a dejar que se deshiciera de mí –otra vez- tan fácilmente. Éramos amigos y podíamos volver a ser amigos. Yo estaba seguro de eso.

Entonces consideré que, para no ponernos a pelear otra vez, era mi turno de cambiar el tema, y simplemente le pregunté si no querría ir al cine conmigo al día siguiente. Puso tal cara de susto que me causó gracia, como si le estuviera diciendo que Tsubasa confesó estar enamorado de ella o algo así.

Me preguntó si Aiko-san iría con nosotros. Pfff, vaya idea. Si le estaba preguntando de ir conmigo, no "con nosotros". Además, ya que me dijo cómo se sentía respecto a mi novia, tampoco iba a ser tan desgraciado y meterla en una cita de tres. Mmmm… ¿Cita? Bueno, cita no es el término correcto, porque tampoco la estaba invitando a una cita conmigo. Digámosle "encuentro". No la iba a poner en un encuentro entre tres, y menos con mi novia de por medio.

Finalmente aceptó y yo sonreí cuando lo hizo. Yo tenía que tener razón, y la relación de amigos entre Paola y yo tenía que regresar. Y, para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella de verdad y sinceramente, hasta le dije que ella podía elegir la película que veríamos, sabiendo que casi de seguro sería una que a mí no me gustaría ver.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos –hablo de Napoleón y de mí-, Paola se burlaba sobre las supuestas películas que ella querría ver –una más horrenda que la otra-. Yo la miraba atento, y se me hizo tan bonita sonriendo como siempre hacía –y que hace tiempo no lo hacía conmigo-, que me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero obviamente no lo hice.

-M*****, otra vez me estoy confundiendo. Mejor concéntrate –me regañé mentalmente

Paola llenó de besos a Napoleón, mientras le recomendaba portarse bien para no preocuparme, diciéndole además que lo perdonaba por la herida que le había hecho.

Otra vez me quedé mirándola y, sin querer, mis ojos se dirigieron a su boca, y me pregunté qué se sentiría besarla otra vez. No accidentalmente como había pasado alguna vez, sino porque yo realmente quería hacerlo.

-¿Realmente quieres qué? –pensé espantado- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? –agité la cabeza para espabilar y Paola me miró sonriendo

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que olvidé hacer algo y no me acuerdo qué –mentí, avergonzado, sintiendo mi cara arder

-Entonces váyanse de una vez. No sea que hayas olvidado algo importante –me dijo, metiendo a Napoleón en su jaula y alcanzándomela- Nos vemos mañana

-Eh…sí –balbuceé, sintiéndome tonto- Mañana nos vemos. Adiós –me despedí rápidamente y casi corrí hacia el ascensor

Una vez adentro, exhalé aliviado.

-Como no controles lo que piensas, acabarás cometiendo una estupidez –me regañé por lo bajo, evitando volver a pensar en mi auto confesión de querer besar a mi amiga

* * *

_Gracias a kuroidono2, BraveNewWorldd y Fbzmmx por sus reviews :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente, creo que como nunca antes, verifiqué antes de irme de casa que estuviera vestido de forma "normal". Ya saben, como suelo vestirme siempre que veo a Paola. Sin pretender ponerme algo diferente o fuera de lugar.

-Después de todo no es una cita, y ella es la Paola de siempre –dije, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo- Aunque a la de siempre no le gustaría el idiota de Izawa –recordé mosqueado, tomando mis llaves y saliendo

Llegué tan temprano al lugar donde quedamos vernos, que si alguien se enteraba seguro se burlaría de mí el resto del año. No sabía qué hacer ahí parado, así que me puse a divagar revisando lo que se me ocurría en el celular.

De pronto, no sé por qué, se me vino a la mente buscar en internet "cómo planear una buena cita". Sí, lo sé, suena absurdo, y sigo sin entender por qué se me ocurrió; si yo mismo ya me había dicho que eso era un encuentro, no una cita.

Encontré unos "tips" de cómo debería ser una buena cita –no sé ni para qué los quería si sólo estaba saliendo con Paola, pero igual los leí-, y luego me vi a mí mismo leyendo un artículo de cómo saber que le gustas a una mujer, y no entendí nada de nada.

Seguí perdiendo el tiempo porque miré mi reloj y aún quedaba tiempo para la hora que habíamos pactado con Paola, así que ella aún no llegaría. Continué buscando en internet y no sé cómo ni por qué –honestamente no lo sé- llegué a una página donde describían cómo besar. ¿Cómo la gente halla tantas formas de hacer algo tan simple? Bueno, al menos como yo lo veía era simple.

Estaba leyendo eso cuando de pronto noté que alguien se había parado junto a mí. Levanté la cabeza y vi que era Paola, y yo seguía con el celular en aquella página de "Aprende a besar como un experto".

Casi me da un infarto. Me agarró tan desprevenido que casi hago caer mi celular. Sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza al sólo imaginar que ella pudiera saber qué estaba haciendo hasta ése momento. Guardé mi celular rápidamente en mi bolsillo para que ella no viera nada.

-Ah, hola –dije, aún avergonzado por la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto viendo algo tan penoso

-Hola, ¿llegaste hace mucho? –me preguntó

Más bien no quiso indagar más de por qué mi cara estaba roja, porque de que lo estaba, lo estaba y seguro era notorio.

-No, acabo de llegar –mentí, y volví a sentirme ridículo por mentir así

Fuimos hasta el cine en cuestión. Paola me dijo que ya había comprado las entradas por internet, claro que no quiso decirme para qué película. Así que como no quería arruinarle la diversión de sorprenderme con algo que seguramente no me gustaría, no le pregunté más.

Traté de disimular mi cara de "me quiero ir" cuando vi que entramos a la sala donde exhibían una película animada. Las películas de ése tipo no me gustan, pero a ella sí. Así que pensé "bueno, sólo esta vez", y entré sin quejarme. La película comenzó y yo me había dispuesto a tratar de hallarle el lado bueno.

Creo que no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando ya estaba aburrido. No niego que la película tenía toques graciosos, pero definitivamente no era algo que yo vería. Pero como no podía arruinarle la película a Paola y decirle que me iba, o pedirle que nos fuéramos, decidí quedarme callado y pensar en otra cosa. Miraba la pantalla, pero en verdad no la estaba observando.

Me distraje y giré un poco la cabeza para ver a Paola, que veía la película concentrada y sonriendo divertida. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No sé cómo a alguien como ella –tan directa y a veces cruel- podía gustarle ése tipo de películas. Era una gran ironía.

No volví mi atención a la pantalla, simplemente me quedé mirando a Paola. Era la misma de siempre, pero a la vez se veía diferente, y no sé por qué pensé eso. Sonreí pensando en cómo la había conocido y cómo, con el tiempo, nos habíamos hecho más cercanos pese a nuestras personalidades tan distintas.

Miré sus ojos, esos que siempre me habían llamado la atención porque en Japón no son comunes de ver los ojos verdes en alguien con apellido japonés. Sus ojos me gustaban mucho, aunque no se lo había dicho nunca, y creo que jamás se lo diré.

Estaba en ése análisis cuando mis ojos bajaron y se quedaron viendo su boca. Cuando sonreía siempre se veía diferente, no sé, ¿quizás más bonita? Aunque era molesto cuando le sonreía a algún patán que le coqueteaba –como Izawa-, y ella ni se percataba de eso.

Entonces volvió a mi mente la misma pregunta que había estado evitando ayer. ¿Cómo se sentiría volver a besarla? ¿volvería a sentir lo mismo que la última vez que ella me besó estando bajo los efectos del cóctel de medicamentos? ¿sería la misma sensación que cuando beso a Aiko? ¿o sería diferente?

No me di cuenta -porque lo hice inconscientemente- de que mi cuerpo se estaba acercando a ella. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios, aún con la pregunta de qué sentiría si la besaba otra vez. De pronto, ella giró la cabeza y me miró, y yo recién pude reaccionar, alejándome torpemente.

Paola me preguntó si pasaba algo, y yo –demasiado nervioso- evité mirarla de lo avergonzado que estaba y le contesté que no. La cara me ardía y ella no dejaba de mirarme, lo que empeoraba las cosas para mí. Como seguía preguntando, le inventé que ella tenía algo en la cara y, tan crédula como es, se la limpió como si fuera cierto.

Seguimos viendo la película, bueno, ella seguro que sí, porque yo no. Yo quería que acabe de una vez para irnos de una vez, porque estaba muy nervioso y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón que golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Por qué demonios me está pasando esto –me lamenté mentalmente- Es Paola…

Estaba tratando de controlar mis locas ideas de querer saber qué se sentiría besar a Paola nuevamente, cuando me acordé de algo y abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Oh oh –dije en voz alta- ¡M*****! ¡olvidé llamar a Aiko-san! –pensé, preocupado- Ahora vengo… -le dije a Paola, levantándome del asiento

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegué al área de ingreso a las salas, saqué mi celular y llamé a Aiko-san. Cómo demonios se me había olvidado llamarla. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en que saldría con Paola que ni me acordé de llamar a mi novia, con la que técnicamente tendría que estar en ése momento.

Cuando contestó obviamente se notaba que estaba de mal humor. Yo le inventé que mi celular se había descompuesto y por eso no había podido llamarla antes, y que me disculpara por no haberlo hecho. Aiko-san, tan paciente y tolerante como es -aunque no sonara del todo convencida-, me dijo que podíamos quedar para hacer algo el próximo fin de semana o durante la semana un día que tuviera tiempo.

Honestamente, aunque sé que puede sonar cruel, no me motivaba la idea de planear hacer algo con ella. Es decir, era mi novia, lo sé, pero no era tan divertido hacer cosas con ella porque era muy tranquila y siempre estaba dispuesta a decirme sí a todo lo que yo le dijera. Las veces que a ella se le ocurría hacer algo siempre era en mi casa o en la suya, y yo ya estaba harto de tener que estar encerrado, comiendo y viendo algo que saliera en la televisión, o intentando entender algún juego de mesa que a ella se le ocurriera llevar.

Y cuando se ponía melosa ni les cuento. Sé que a otros hombres les gusta tener novia para hacer eso, "cosas de novios", pero a mí el asunto ya me estaba aburriendo. Hasta creo que la correspondía sólo por no hacerla sentir mal. Supongo que por eso me había nacido la curiosidad de cómo se sentiría besar nuevamente a Paola, porque quería saber la diferencia entre besarla a ella y besar a Aiko-san.

Si bien, como dije, ya había besado a Paola antes un par de veces –muy brevemente- eso era cosa del pasado, y en aquellas ocasiones no le había prestado importancia –salvo la última vez a partir de la cual se originó toda mi confusión-. Pero ahora tenía una curiosidad creciente de cómo sería besarla de otra forma, y aunque quería, no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Aunque claro, era evidente que no podría comprobarlo.

Volví a la sala y me di cuenta que ya la película había terminado y pasaban los créditos. Paola seguía sentada y me miró extrañada cuando me acerqué.

Mientras salíamos de la sala me preguntó qué había pasado, y yo le conté que me había olvidado llamar a Aiko-san, pese a que había quedado en hacerlo. Me sentía estúpido, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Pero bueno, ya intentaría arreglarlo después.

Como solíamos hacer antes de que se pusiera a evadirme, le dije a Paola que podíamos ir a comer algo y ella aceptó. Así que nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida a comer las hamburguesas que a ella tanto le gustan.

Mientras comíamos ella me hizo un resumen de la parte de la película que no llegué a ver por salir a hablar con Aiko-san. Me abstuve de decirle que no había visto más que los primeros veinte minutos, así que tendría que contarme toda la película. Luego yo le conté del partido que jugaríamos ése fin de semana, un partido realmente importante si queríamos seguir escalando en la tabla de posiciones.

Es verdad que cuando comienzo a hablar de fútbol pues simplemente pierdo la noción del tiempo. Hablo y hablo, y sigo hablando porque es algo de lo que me gusta mucho hablar. Admito que puedo llegar a ser cansino, pero al menos Paola no se quejó nunca. Ella se pone a escucharme con atención, aunque creo que a veces algunas cosas no las entiende, pero tampoco me pregunta.

-Sería bueno que vayas –dije porque realmente me nació decirlo

Quería verla ahí, como siempre hacía, esperándome al final del partido, para luego ir a comer algo juntos. Y es que no importa qué tan estresado, molesto o muy emocionado esté después de un juego, estar con ella siempre me devuelve el equilibrio, y ésa es una sensación que sólo logro con ella, aunque no sé por qué.

Como respuesta, Paola me preguntó si creía que me traía suerte o qué, y yo le solté –otra vez- una respuesta quizá demasiado sincera.

-No sé, me gusta que vayas –fue lo que respondí

De pronto me di cuenta que quizá la contestación no había sonado bien, pero como ella no se extrañó ni comentó nada al respecto, pues yo tampoco dije más y preferí fingir que me concentraba en mi comida para no pasar más vergüenzas. Y esto último ya estaba siendo cada vez más común y más raro para mí, porque yo que siempre me sentía cómodo junto a Paola –porque era mi amiga-, últimamente estaba pasando más momentos penosos estando con ella que con nadie, y no entendía por qué. Quizás la extraña confesión que me había hecho –si se le puede llamar así- me había vuelto más paranoico, o es que yo había comenzado a ser más consciente de ella que nunca antes. Quién sabe.

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos y caminamos un rato a la estación. Como era verano, pese a la hora, aún había sol, pero a mí me pareció que no estaría mal acompañarla a su casa, después de todo era una mujer. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes.

Le iba a decir que iría con ella, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. Se despidió y se fue corriendo para alcanzar el tren que ya estaba por llegar. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, y yo me dije que la próxima vez sí la acompañaría.

Camino a casa volví a preguntarme por qué sentía que mi propio punto de vista sobre Paola había cambiado desde hace unas semanas, y la verdad es que no conseguí una respuesta satisfactoria. ¿Fue por su confesión? ¿es porque ya no la veo tan seguido? ¿es porque me di cuenta que ella también es una mujer? ¿es porque me molestó verla con el idiota de Izawa? No encontré una respuesta, al menos no una satisfactoria, y me dije a mí mismo que al menos había dejado de pelear con ella, y que podía verla nuevamente sin que fuera raro o esperando que ella me rechazara.

Volví a los entrenamientos bastante motivado. Hasta yo pude darme cuenta de eso. Sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima, y que los nubarrones que estaban opacando mis días se estaban despejando. Todo estaba cambiando para mejor.

Un día de ésos, Sorimachi me llamó, y fue tan extraño recibir una llamada suya, que al ver su apellido en la pantalla de mi celular comenzó a causarme ansiedad.

-Ay Dios, qué querrá –murmuré preocupado, y tomé la llamada- Hola Sorimachi, ¿qué pasa?

-_Hola Wakashimazu, ¿todo bien?_

-Sí, todo bien. ¿Y tú?

-_Bien, bien, sin ninguna novedad en el frente_

-¿Seguro? Porque usualmente no me llamas a menos que tengas algo importante que decirme –me sinceré

-_Pues nada del otro mundo. Estaba revisando las fotografías de mi cumpleaños y me acordé de ti y de tu novia. ¿Cómo va todo con ella?_

-Bien, todo bien –contesté extrañado

Las razones de su llamada no terminaban de convencerme.

-_¿Y cómo va todo con Paola? _–preguntó, y supuse que para eso era que realmente me había llamado

-También bien. Justo el fin de semana fuimos al cine –le comenté, tratando de no sonar nervioso, porque en realidad no tenía por qué estarlo

Si Sorimachi sabía lo que había pasado entre Paola y yo, yo tenía que seguir fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta, o sería blanco fácil para los reclamos de mi amigo.

-_¿Tú y Paola? _–preguntó incrédulo

-Sí, por qué

-_Pensé que no se estaban llevando bien_

_-_¿Ella te lo dijo? –devolví inteligentemente

-_Pues sí_

-Sí, pero ahora aclaramos muchas cosas

-_¿Cómo cuáles?_

-¿Para qué quieres saberlas? –lo desafié. A ver qué respondía el muy listillo

-_Porque Paola es mi mejor amiga_

-¿Y eso qué? Ella también es mi amiga y no le ando preguntando todo lo que habla contigo

-_Deja de hacerte el interesante _–el tono de Sorimachi cambió

El teatrito le duró bien poco.

-No sé de qué hablas –fingí demencia, sonriendo divertido por su cambio de actitud

-_¿Vas a seguir con tu novia? _–me preguntó, y yo realmente no me esperaba eso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Sabes que le gustas a Paola, ¿aún así seguirás con tu novia? _

Yo me quedé helado. No esperaba tan repentina franqueza. Pensé que iba a divertirme un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no, al final él se había adelantado a mis intenciones.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? –respondí, empezando a sentirme ansioso de que él siguiera con ése cuestionamiento

-_Le gustas a Paola _–repitió

-Ya lo sé. Ella misma me lo dijo

-_¿Y no te importa?_

-¿Quién dijo que no me importaba? –me indigné- Pero no sé qué respuesta esperabas

-_Ken, Paola está enamorada de ti _–me dijo Sorimachi, en un tono muy diferente al de segundos atrás, como si estuviera intentando interceder por su amiga, tratando de convencerme de que la aceptara

-Lo sé –dije, sintiéndome culpable por no poder sincero con él- Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo estoy con Aiko-san

-_¿Entonces por qué te metiste a su habitación durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños?_

-¿Q…qué? –balbuceé, mientras el corazón se caía a mis pies

M*****, ¡¿cómo se había enterado de eso?!

-¿T…tú cómo sabes eso? –pregunté, sudando frío

-_Uno llega a enterarse de muchas cosas _

-Yo…

-_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

-Yo…no lo sé. En verdad no me acuerdo –admití, avergonzado

-_¿Y le pediste disculpas?_

-Sí, recientemente lo hice

-_¿Y por qué "recientemente" y no antes?_

-No lo sé, porque no lo creí oportuno, supongo

-_Vaya idiota _–me insultó, y yo me tragué las ganas de devolvérselo

-Ya que llamas, supongo que ahora puedo preguntar yo –se me ocurrió, harto de sentir que era el acusado de un crimen que en realidad no existía

-_Qué quieres preguntar_

-¿Paola está saliendo con Izawa? –pregunté directamente y sin rodeos

-_Que yo sepa no. ¿De dónde sacas eso?_

-¿Por qué entonces lo llevaría a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-_¿Por fastidiar?_

-Eso no tiene sentido

-_Claro que lo tiene. Como si no conocieras a Paola_

-¿Y qué pasa si él realmente le gusta y quiere salir con él?

-_Pues nada. Qué pasaría según tú_

-¿Cómo que nada?

Se suponía que, ante semejante ocurrencia, él saldría despotricando contra todos, pero no, estaba de lo más tranquilo; como si le estuviera hablando del clima.

-_No me digas que estás celoso _–su tonito de burla era obvio

-¿Celoso yo? Por qué habría de estarlo –me indigné

-_No sé, dime tú, pero suenas a que estás celoso_

-Deja de inventar

-_¿O sea que te metiste al cuarto de Paola porque estabas celoso? _–sugirió, sin dejar la burla

-Yo no dije eso

-_Ya veo…_

-Qué cosa. No sé de qué hablas

-_¿Le dijiste a Paola por qué te metiste a su habitación?_

-No, porque no lo recuerdo –mentí- Estaba demasiado ebrio

-_Ajá…_ -murmuró, con ésa vocecita de autosuficiencia que me irritaba

-Ajá qué

-_Nada. Sólo que ya entiendo muchas cosas_

-¿Qué cosas?

-_Cosas, sólo cosas_

¿Qué se suponía que "ya entendía"? Si ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Pese a haber retomado mi buena relación con Paola, aún sentía que no era suficiente, que había algo que yo quería hacer pero que no debía, y no podía ni dejar claro para mí qué era eso, porque obligué a mi mente y a mi corazón que se olvidaran del asunto, que no permitieran que ni se asome, porque entonces el caos volvería a mi vida otra vez; y apenas estaba recobrando la calma que tanto había anhelado desde hace tiempo.

Entonces, si yo estaba tan confundido, si era como estar en una falsa calma que aparentaba tener para mentirme a mí mismo diciéndome que todo estaba mejorando, ¿qué podía haber entendido Sorimachi? O es que se estaba burlando de mí.

-_Pese a la decisión que tomaste, trata de ser bueno con ella. No dejes de ser ése amigo que siempre fuiste _–me pidió Sorimachi, dejando la burla

-Nunca dejé ni dejaré de serlo –contesté, queriendo de verdad de hablarle sobre la confusión que sentía, pero no podía hacerlo

-_Eso espero. Adiós _

-Adiós

Cuando colgué me dije a mí mismo que todo estaba bien, que Sorimachi sólo se estaba burlando de mí, que él no podía haberse dado cuenta de mi confusión, y que menos le comentaría a Paola sobre eso.

-Yo no estaba celoso –me dije, recordando lo que acababa de sugerir mi amigo- No, no era eso. Además, no tiene sentido…

No dispuesto a dejarme hundir por la confusión que había vuelto a surgir en mí a partir de mi curiosidad de cómo sería volver a besar a Paola, seguí empeñándome en los entrenamientos. Más porque le había pedido a Paola que fuera a verme jugar, y no quería decepcionarla. Qué sentido tendría que fuera a verme jugar un partido mediocre.

Así que, para recordarle que tenía que ir al partido a verme, decidí que un mensaje ni una llamada eran suficientes. Que tenía que ir a buscarla en persona para decírselo. Tener ganas de verla no tenía nada de malo después de todo.

Le mandé un mensaje para saber dónde estaba, y le dije que iría a buscarla a la universidad, que quería hablar con ella. Eso lo hace un amigo cualquiera.

Fui hasta la universidad y llegué un poco temprano, por si ella salía antes. Le pregunté si quería ir a comer algo y ella contestó que sí.

Ésa era la relación que tanto había estado recuperar. Ésa normalidad, ésa naturalidad, ésa forma de tratarnos como siempre.

Fuimos a comer ramen y, mientras comíamos, hablamos de todo un poco. Yo no mencioné a Aiko-san, ni ella al cretino de Izawa, así que todo fue bastante bien.

Al terminar, seguimos conversando camino a la estación, y al llegar al lugar donde cada uno se iba a tomar su tren, ella se despidió. Entonces recordé que me había propuesto acompañarla la próxima vez que la viera, así que tenía que hacerlo. Claro que cuando lo hice Paola hizo una mueca rara y graciosa.

-Pero no es tan tarde –me dijo, sin dejar la cara de extrañeza

-Aún así, ya es de noche –alegué con lógica

Después de todo ella es una mujer, y yo no podía dejar que se fuera sola a casa. Además, quería estar un poco más con ella. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo así de agradable juntos, conversando y, sobre todo, sin pelear.

-Pero recién está oscureciendo –siguió insistiendo

-¿No quieres que te acompañe o qué?

-No, no es eso, pero en serio no tienes que molestarte e ir conmigo

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un extraño y apúrate que ya va a llegar el tren –le dije, notando que en la pizarra de anuncios señalaban que el tren ya estaba llegando al andén

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomé de la mano y me puse a correr. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Apenas un par de personas más alcanzaron a entrar después de nosotros y la puerta se cerró.

Tan concentrado había estado en no perder el tren, que recién me di cuenta que estábamos tomados de la mano, y sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho. Aclaré la garganta y la solté lo más naturalmente que pude, mientras sentía que mi corazón estaba más acelerado de lo esperado tras la pequeña carrera.

Bromeamos sobre el aborrecimiento de Paola al ejercicio, y luego nos pusimos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos. Nos quedamos sin decirnos nada por algunos minutos, hasta que consideré que sería bueno romper el hielo. Después de todo, la relación con Paola había vuelto a la normalidad y yo no quería desaprovechar el momento.

Le pregunté cómo estaba su gruñón mini perro, y ella me fue contando las cosas que aquél enano solía hacer. Al parecer era un perro chiquito, pero hacía travesuras grandes. Yo, por mi parte, le conté que Napoleón seguía esperando que fuera a verlo. Y es que era cierto, aún se sentaba frente a la puerta esperándola, y se iba recién después de un rato largo. Supongo que cuando le daba hambre y se daba cuenta –si los gatos tienen esa capacidad- de que ella tampoco iría ese día.

Estábamos en eso, compartiendo relatos de nuestras mascotas, cuando Paola mencionó al innombrable, y yo sentí una sensación de fastidio. Ahí estaba ése tipo otra vez.

Ella siguió hablando como si nada, diciendo que quería volver a cuidar a Napoleón, y yo le dije que podía ser, mientras mi endemoniado gato se acostumbrara al mini perro gruñón. Porque aún no olvidaba que por el susto que había sentido la última vez, Napoleón hasta había lastimado a Paola.

-¿Tú dejarías que intente que se llevaran bien? –me preguntó, y hasta parecía que sus ojos brillaban de alegría

-Mientras Napoleón no te lastime ni a Tomo-chan, creo que podría –contesté, conmovido por tan infantil reacción de su parte

-Gracias –me dijo, sonriendo

-No tienes nada que agradecer –le dije, bajando la mirada

De pronto me sentí culpable por haber pensado alguna vez que Napoleón ya no le importaba a Paola. Sí, ella tenía ahora a ése travieso perrito, pero no por eso había dejado de querer a mi gato.

-Fuiste un verdadero idiota –me recriminé mentalmente- Y aun así ella te perdonó

Sí, al final me di cuenta que no era que yo había perdonado a Paola, sino que ella me había perdonado no una, sino muchas veces; y me sentí injusto y agradecido a la vez. Injusto, porque le di a mi orgullo demasiada importancia; mientras ella –que también era orgullosa- lo había dejado de lado más veces que yo. Y me sentí agradecido de que Paola lo haya hecho, porque eso me demostraba que yo también aún le importaba.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Acompañé a Paola hasta su casa, mientras le contaba mi experiencia con Mumei –el perro que tenía en casa de mis padres-, y qué podía hacer para evitar que Tomo-chan hiciera tantas maldades.

Una vez que llegamos hasta la puerta del edificio, me despedí de ella y verifiqué que entrara sana y salva.

-Debí hacer esto desde hace mucho –me dije, dando media vuelta y yendo de regreso a la estación para irme a casa

Estaba sentado en un vagón del tren, sentado junto a un oficinista que estaba cabeceando, intentando no quedarse dormido –aunque estaba perdiendo la batalla-, cuando me acordé de algo.

-¡M*****! –dije, en voz más alta de lo esperado

El oficinista hasta se asustó y se reacomodó en su asiento, pidiéndome disculpas por quedarse dormido a mi lado; y moviéndose rápidamente hacia otro vagón. Mientras, una pareja que estaba un poco más allá, me miraba con cara de reproche, como si de verdad hubiera ofendido a aquél hombre por casi apoyarse contra mí.

-Demonios… -pensé, avergonzado por doble motivo, bajándome en la siguiente estación, aunque aún faltaba para la mía- Se suponía que tenía que decirle a Paola que vaya al partido. Qué imbécil soy…

Sí. Había armado todo aquello para decirle a Paola del partido y al final, y después de todo el rato con ella, me había olvidado del tema. Era un completo idiota.

Si llamaba a Paola y le decía que lo que quería pedirle –y que en más de dos horas juntos no había recordado decirle- era que fuera al partido del sábado, pues hasta ella pensaría que había sido un estúpido. Por lo que reuní valor, y el viernes salí de prisa del entrenamiento. Como esa vez sí había llevado mi coche, entonces fui lo más rápido que pude al departamento de Paola, esperando que estuviera ahí y que no fuera demasiado tarde para recordárselo.

Cuando toqué el timbre y ella abrió, no sé por qué tenía cara de estar viendo una aparición, pero ni se lo pregunté.

-Ken, ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó, sin dejar la cara de asombro

-Eh…vine a traerte esto –dije, sintiéndome tonto, buscando la entrada en mi bolsillo y extendiéndosela

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No te dije que esperaba que fueras mañana al partido? –le recordé

-Ah…eso… es cierto –musitó con evidente confusión- Pero bueno, entra. No vas a venir todo el camino, darme la entrada e irte. Al menos pasa a tomar algo –me invitó

Sentí una pequeña emoción sin sentido, pero la sentí, y no sé por qué. Si muchas veces antes había entrado en el departamento de Paola y nos habíamos quedado solos. Así que no había razón para emocionarse por algo tan habitual. Lo que sí, tuve que bloquear mi respuesta mental de por qué me sentía así, porque entonces las cosas se pondrían mal.

Escuché al mini perro ladrar, pero al parecer esta vez no estaba de mal humor. Se acercó a mí esperando que lo levantara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No sé si lo mencioné antes, pero me gustan mucho los animales, especialmente los perros –Napoleón es un caso aparte y lo quiero de verdad, aunque no sea un can-; así que ignoré quién le había dado aquél perro a Paola –después de todo el pobre perro no había pedido ser comprado por semejante memo-, y lo alcé. Realmente era muy pequeño y bonito, como un peluche.

Paola fue a traerme algo de tomar y yo me quedé acariciando a Tomo-chan, que me lamía los dedos. Yo no sé cómo la antipatía mutua se había convertido en una relación así de buena tan de repente.

Entonces noté que sobre la mesa había varios libros, un cuaderno con anotaciones a medias, y un bolígrafo encima. Y supuse que Paola debía estar estudiando, y yo había llegado en mal momento.

-¿Estabas estudiando? –pregunté, sintiéndome culpable, pensando que debía irme lo más rápido que pudiera porque no quería perjudicar su tiempo de estudio

-Sí, o al menos eso intentaba –me contestó, trayendo un vaso con jugo

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte

-No me interrumpiste, igual necesitaba un descanso –aclaró, aunque no estaba del todo convencido que aquello fuera cierto

Cerró sus libros y se sentó junto a mí. Mientras, de lamerme los dedos, Tomo-chan pasó a quererlos morder, y yo me puse a jugar con él.

-¿Listo para jugar mañana? –me preguntó sonriendo

-Sí, supongo… -respondí dudoso, desviando la mirada porque me di cuenta que se había sentado muy cerca

-¿Supones? ¡arriba ése ánimo! –exclamó, dándome un golpecito en el hombro

-En verdad estoy nervioso –admití, mirándola, tratando de enfocarme en el partido del día siguiente como el tema de conversación que estábamos llevando, no en lo lindos que se veían sus ojos, o lo bonita que se veía sonriendo

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre lo estoy

-¿En serio? Pues nunca me lo pareció

-¿Sabías que una cancha de fútbol es como entrar a un escenario? –comenté, bajando a Tomo-chan que al parecer había encontrado algo más divertido y que estaba llamando su atención en el piso

-¿A un escenario?

-Es igual, porque igual tienes un público al que le tienes que agradar –le expliqué, diciéndome mentalmente "piensa en fútbol, piensa en fútbol"

-Tú le agradas a todo mundo, sino no estarías en la selección. Además, jugarán de locales

-Por eso hay más presión

-Lo harás bien, deja de preocuparte –me dijo en aquél tono cariñoso que siempre solía usar cuando intentaba consolarme o hacer que me sienta bien, acariciándome un brazo

Entonces mi decisión mental de pensar en el fútbol se fue, literalmente, a la m*****. Al sentir el contacto de su mano mi mente se quedó abotagada, y sólo podía verla y pensar que era muy bonita. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, como si así ella pudiera entender todo lo que me estaba pasando últimamente.

Continué mirándola como atontado –creo yo-, y mis ojos se toparon con sus labios. Juro que intenté recobrar la cordura, pero no pude, porque esta vez mi corazón tuvo más fuerza que mi lógica. Tomé la mano que Paola tenía en mi brazo, justo antes de que ella pudiera quitarla, y la sostuve con firmeza.

-¿Puedo besarte? –le pregunté, aun mirándola embobado, porque de verdad no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

-Q…¿qué?

-¿Puedo…? –iba a volver a preguntarle, pero no pude esperar a terminar de formular la pregunta ni a que me responda, porque ya no podía aguantar más

Me acerqué y la besé en los labios, y no saben la sensación reconfortante que sentí.

¿Alguna vez tuvieron curiosidad de algo y, cuando finalmente logran resolverla, se dan cuenta de lo bueno que resultó disipar la duda? Así me sentí yo.

Fue apenas un pequeño y breve beso en los labios, nada del otro mundo, nada demasiado intenso; pero me gustó tanto que fue como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Me separé de ella y esbocé una sonrisa. Nunca, que yo recordara, la había tenido así de cerca para contemplarla. Ella también me miraba y, de pronto, zafó la mano que yo le agarraba, y levantó ambas para tomarme del rostro y besarme. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso. Yo la rodeé por la cintura, no queriendo dejarla ir, y seguí besándola.

Sí, definitivamente besar a Paola era muy distinto a besar a Aiko-san. A Paola la besaba casi con desesperación, como tratando de rellenar ese vacío que había estado sintiendo desde hace tiempo y que sabía que sólo ella podría llenar. Nunca antes había besado así a nadie, porque nunca había deseado por tanto tiempo poder besar a alguien, así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como me besó, Paola se alejó con brusquedad, apartándose de mí como si le desagradara. Me miraba espantada, y yo la veía confundido, porque no entendía su reacción.

-Yo…lo siento… -me dijo, tapándose la boca- No sé por qué…Realmente lo siento…

-Está bien –dije, avergonzado, llevando una mano a la nuca

Después de todo, su reacción era natural. Acabábamos de pasar de cero a cien en menos de un minuto, y era normal que reaccionara tan sorprendida, porque hasta yo lo estaba. Pero, aun así, con toda la vergüenza que sentía por lo que acababa de hacer, no me sentía ni un poquito arrepentido. Es más, me sentía desbordante de alegría, porque poder besar a Paola y ver que ella me correspondía era algo que llenaba mi pecho de emoción.

Ella no dijo más y yo no sabía qué más decir. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería irme de una vez para no aumentar su incomodidad. Además, no sería un espectáculo agradable ver la sonrisa de idiota que de seguro yo tenía en ese momento.

-Eh…mañana te espero en el partido –dije, levantándome lo más tranquilamente que pude del sillón

-Eh…claro, sí, mañana estaré ahí. Gracias por traerme la entrada –me contestó sin mirarme

-Entonces…mañana nos vemos –le dije, marchándome hacia la puerta, y notando que el perro miniatura estaba mirándonos con curiosidad- Adiós Tomo-chan. Adiós –añadí, mirándola brevemente, aunque ella aún tenía la vista clavada en el piso, y me fui, con el corazón que golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho

De regreso a casa me sentía tan emocionado que no podía controlarme, hasta las manos me temblaban. Cuando llegué a mi departamento, levanté a Napoleón por los aires y lo hice girar, hasta que se enojó y luchó para que lo soltara.

-No puedo creerlo, finalmente lo hice –le conté a mi gato, sonriendo de par en par, mientras él se restregaba contra el piso- Y no sabes lo lindo que fue…Es decir, ni sé cómo definir "lindo", pero no sé cómo más explicarlo

Napoleón me miró molesto, enderezó la cola y se fue rápidamente a tomar agua, como diciéndome que le valía un comino lo que me hubiera pasado.

-Es mi amiga, lo sé –dije, hablando solo- Pero no me importa. Esta sensación no la tuve antes y no me arrepiento. Je, de verdad que no me arrepiento

Al día siguiente ni les cuento. Todavía estaba tan emocionado que imprimí toda esa energía positiva en mi juego. Sabiendo que Paola estaría ahí viéndome jugar, me esforcé más que nunca, y hasta logré anotar dos goles. Realmente estaba radiante de felicidad porque todo me estaba saliendo bien.

Cuando el partido acabó yo me apuré en salir porque quería ver a Paola. Quería volver a verla y abrazarla, porque aún sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo cuando nos acercamos para besarnos.

Salí de camarines y había muchos periodistas allí que me entrevistaron. Yo no veía la hora de desembarazarme de todos ellos e ir a buscar a Paola. Cuando al fin se alejaron, noté que alguien se había acercado a mí, y honestamente pensé que era ella. La abracé sin pensarlo dos veces, y le agradecí por estar ahí. Al notar que ni su aroma ni su estatura eran las de siempre, me alejé y me di cuenta que era Aiko-san a quien abrazaba. Ella me sonreía emocionada, mientras me felicitaba por el gran partido que había hecho y me agarraba del brazo.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿perdón porque te acabo de confundir con Paola? Preferí no decir nada y simplemente agradecerle por sus palabras.

Entonces la verdadera Paola se acercó y yo tuve que reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, porque Aiko-san estaba ahí, tomada de mi brazo, y no estaría bien que yo me zafara de mi novia para abrazar a mi amiga.

-Kojiro estaría muy orgulloso de ti, señor delantero –me dijo Paola, sonriendo, y fue la mejor felicitación que recibí jamás

-Gracias –dije, cada vez con más ganas de abrazarla

-¡Oye, Wakashimazu! –escuché gritar a Takeuchi- ¡Los esperamos en el restaurante de siempre! Dice el entrenador que él va a invitarnos esta vez

-Okay, vamos en un minuto –contesté, sintiendo la emoción de todos por el triunfo Entonces, ¿vamos? –le pregunté a Paola

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a comer con los demás, para festejar –aclaré

-Eh…no, vayan ustedes –me respondió, y sentí como si recibiera un baldazo de agua fría

-¿Por qué? –quise saber. No podía ser, ahí estaba otra vez Paola intentando alejarse de mí

-Porque no estaría bien que me cuele al asunto –alegó absurdamente

-¿Colarte? Si no es la primera vez que vas con nosotros –le recordé, notando cómo la emoción que había sentido hasta ese momento desaparecía de un plomazo

-Sí, pero ahora está Aiko, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero tú también puedes ir –insistí. Que Aiko-san estuviera o no ahí no tenía por qué significar que ella no fuera, si lo que yo quería era que Paola esté conmigo

-No, vayan ustedes. No estaría bien que yo esté en medio. La invitación es para los jugadores y sus parejas, así que vayan y pásenla bien

-Pero…

-Además tengo que ir a estudiar –siguió alegando, y yo ya no supe qué decir

Parecía que todo el buen momento que había estado viviendo desde la noche anterior hubiera sido sólo un bonito y breve sueño, y que la misma persona que me había tenido caminando entre las nubes, era la que me devolvía al suelo de una manera brusca y dolorosa.

-Puedes ir con él, si quieres –dijo Aiko-san tranquilamente- Yo puedo ir la próxima vez

-No, tú eres su novia –remarcó Paola, y yo sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? –le reclamé, mirándola con decepción

-No es terquedad, es lógica –soltó, como si nada

-¡Wakashimazu, ¿vienen o no?! –gritó Kido, otro de mis compañeros

-Felicidades otra vez por tan gran partido –dijo Paola, rozándome apenas con los brazos en una mala imitación de un abrazo- Que se diviertan

No podía entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Paola. Repentinamente volvía a esa actitud de "guardemos distancia", y yo no podía ni quería aceptarlo. Supuse que después tendría que ir a buscarla para hablar al respecto, y que ése no era el mejor momento para seguir insistiendo.

-Ve con cuidado… -dije, resignado, viéndola irse, quedándome con las ganas de abrazarla otra vez

-Adiós –se despidió Aiko-san

-¡Adiós! –contestó Paola, sin siquiera voltear a vernos, haciendo un gesto con el brazo

-Vámonos, nos deben estar esperando –me dijo Aiko-san, y yo asentí

Giré la cabeza para ver a Paola, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista.

-Tonta… -la regañé mentalmente- No sabes las ganas que tenía de estar contigo –pensé molesto, marchándome con Aiko-san

Por dos días intenté hablar con Paola sobre lo sucedido, pero parecía que ella me estaba evitando, porque siempre tenía alguna excusa o razón válida –ya no sé-, para decirme que no podía verme. No podía ni encontrarse conmigo ni yo podía ir a su departamento porque decía que estaba muy ocupada estudiando. Quise creer que aquello era cierto y preferí ya no insistir. Después de todo, no quería perjudicarla con sus cosas de la universidad.

Fue ella misma quien, un par de días después, me mandó un mensaje –que por cierto me alegró el día-, diciéndome que quería ir a verme a mi departamento. Yo ya había quedado en cenar con Aiko-san, y sabía lo que Paola pensaba de mi novia, pero en verdad quería verla, así que pensé que quizá igual podríamos hablar. Lo importante era vernos. No le comenté a Aiko-san que Paola también iría, preferí no hacerlo, después de todo a ella no le desagradaría si Paola aparecía "de pronto".

Mientras esperaba a que Paola llegara, ayudé a Aiko-san a preparar la cena. Ella incluso comentó que me notaba ansioso o emocionado por algo, y yo le dije que simplemente tenía hambre y ya quería comer.

Cuando sonó el timbre mi corazón saltó y respiré profundo para ir a abrir. Y, tal como había estado esperando, era Paola. La invité a pasar para comer con nosotros, pero me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y eso me dio mala espina, porque Paola se veía muy extraña. Hasta podría jurar que tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero preferí no indagar porque podía ser sólo mala apreciación mía.

Hasta Aiko-san apareció para saludar e invitar a Paola a cenar, pero ella simplemente la rechazó, insistiendo en que teníamos que hablar.

Mientras Paola y yo íbamos hacia el final del pasillo, donde ella pidió que hablemos porque ni quiso entrar a mi departamento, ésa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar iba en aumento. Cuando al final nos detuvimos, quise saber –bastante ansioso- qué quería decirme, y cuando empezó, creí que era mejor haberle dado largas al asunto.

-Pues…he estado pensando mucho sobre todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, y pues…quiero que sepas que me alegra que seas feliz –me dijo, y yo la miré confundido porque no entendía por qué, de pronto, me salía con eso

No podía ser que hubiera venido sólo a decirme eso, o a decirme eso. No tenía sentido alguno.

-El otro día me di cuenta de lo feliz que eres estando con Aiko. Y bueno, tienes que serlo, después de todo fue la única mujer que logró que te fijaras en ella e hicieras con ella cosas que nunca antes te vi hacer con ninguna otra mujer. Sé lo que te dije sobre cómo me sentía respecto a ti, y sé también que está bien haberlo dicho, aunque la respuesta no haya sido la esperada…

-¿Hablas de…? –con cada palabra suya yo me confundía más, porque de pronto sacó a colación un tema del que jamás hablamos y que no era cierto en absoluto, pero no se lo podía decir

No podía decirle que Aiko-san no era la única mujer en la que me fijé. Que sí, que existieron otras que me gustaron, aunque jamás se lo conté a nadie –quizás a Aoshi, mi hermano-, pero no le di demasiada importancia al asunto porque jamás pretendí a llegar a nada con ninguna de ellas. Hasta que…pues, hasta que comencé a sentirme confundido de cómo veía realmente a Paola. Y fue precisamente con ella que sí hice cosas que nunca hice, ni haría, con ninguna otra mujer, porque yo le tenía la confianza de un amigo, y el cariño de un hermano. Aunque de esto último ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Déjame terminar, por favor –me pidió, y yo no dije más- Entonces comprendí que yo también quiero eso para mí. Yo también quiero sonreír así, mirar así, abrazar así, sentirme así. Yo también quiero que me miren así, que me sonrían así, que me abracen así, y que me quieran así. Yo también quiero encontrar esa persona especial que tú encontraste. Quiero sentirme amada por alguien a quien yo ame, quiero ser para esa persona la única en sus ojos y saber que yo puedo hacerlo feliz

Confusión, confusión y más confusión. De Aiko-san, Paola pasó a hablar de ella y de un alguien que ella quería para ella. ¿Pero acaso no se suponía que para eso estábamos también los amigos? ¿para hacerla sentir, cómo decirlo, querida? Yo realmente la apreciaba. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿qué tipo de persona especial quería encontrar ella? ¿un idiota como Izawa que le coqueteara sin pena, quién sabe con qué motivos ulteriores?

-Siempre serás mi primer amor, aunque platónico, y siempre, siempre serás mi amigo. Por eso soy feliz al verte feliz, al ver que encontraste a tu persona destinada –siguió, y yo empecé a creer que eso, por alguna razón, sonaba a una despedida

-¿Mi qué? –le pregunté

¿De qué persona no sé qué me hablaba? ¿persona destinada? Yo no creo en tal cosa, y si se refería a Aiko-san, pues menos aún. Aiko-san me gustaba, pero no como para tildarla de aquello que ella dijo. Ella sólo era mi novia, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más. Tampoco es que esperaba casarme con ella ni nada que se le parezca, menos considerando la forma no oficial en la que habíamos empezado a salir.

-Yo también quiero eso Ken, quiero encontrar a ése hombre que sea sólo para mí, y que me quiera sólo a mí, y sé que ése hombre no eres tú

Ésas últimas palabras me dejaron en shock. Fue demasiado doloroso oírla decir eso. Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cabeza. El pecho comenzó a dolerme y yo no sabía qué decir, porque me había dejado noqueado con tan sólo decir eso.

¿Que yo no era el hombre para ella? ¿por qué no? Es decir, ¿a qué se refería? Yo era su amigo, ¿acaso no podía ser ése amigo que siempre estuviera ahí para ella, haciéndola sentir bien y haciéndola sonreír? ¿acaso no podía un amigo hacer eso?

-No. Sabes a lo que ella se refiere –escuché una voz, que causó que sintiera un hueco que se hacía cada vez más grande en la boca de mi estómago

-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, realmente lo siento –se disculpó, mirándome con pena

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? –quise saber. El dolor en mi pecho era cada vez más intenso, y sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta

-Porque necesito que sepas, no por nadie sino por mí misma, que he decidido continuar el camino que debí seguir hace tiempo. Debí seguir mis propias decisiones velando por mi propio futuro, no ir tras de ti como una sanguijuela, je. Así que…he decidido volver al Toho

-¿Qué?

El cuerpo entero se me estremeció. ¿Cómo que iba a volver al Toho? Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? Paola no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué iba a irse? No podía irse, yo no quería que se fuera.

-Estando contigo no podré dejar que continúes normalmente con lo que haces, porque siempre estarás pensando si está o no bien para mí, descuidando incluso a tu propia novia, y eso no estaría bien. Además, quiero volver a Tokio, así estaré más cerca de Naoko. Conozco el Toho y sé que volver me hará bien –alegó como si nada, y yo sentía que me hundía en el piso

-¿Cómo que te vas? –inquirí, incrédulo

-Aceptaron mi transferencia. Después de todo de algo sirvió quemarme tanto las pestañas para entrar en la Universidad de Nagoya, ¿no?

-No puedes irte… -solté, casi en un ruego. No podía ni imaginar que ella se fuera

-Puedo y tengo que hacerlo. En verdad creí que podría lidiar con esto de _"siempre serás mi amigo, aunque siga enamorada de ti"_, pero no resultó tan fácil como esperaba. Y no te culpo, claro que no. Pero quiero también dejar de ser una carga para ti y aprender a vivir lejos de ti, como se supone debía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, desde que me di cuenta que tú siempre me verías como tu hermanita menor, tu amiga _kouhai_ a la que tenías que cuidar

-No tienes que irte por eso…

-Tengo que hacerlo. Así intentaré madurar un poco al menos, jeje. En verdad lamento tener que venir y decirte esto así, sin previo aviso, pero no quería que nadie más te lo cuente. Hoy le dije a Naoko y a Kazuki sobre mi decisión y ellos aceptaron ayudarme. Quiero que te quede claro que no es tu culpa. Esta es una decisión que tomé por el bien de los dos, para que ambos podamos tener una vida más tranquila, y sé que la distancia nos la dará

¿Por el bien de los dos? ¡¿Qué bien podía hacerme que ella se fuera de regreso a Tokio?! Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño y yo quería despertar ya, porque me estaba doliendo demasiado. No podía aceptar aquello, no tenía sentido.

-Te avisaré cuál será mi nueva dirección para que puedas visitarme cuando estés por Tokio. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí hasta ahora, _senpai. _Gracias por todo. Cuídate –siguió diciendo sin sentido, dándome un beso en la mejilla que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara- Adiós…

Mientras veía cómo Paola se marchaba, y yo no podía reaccionar para detenerla, noté que mi visión se hacía borrosa. Aún en shock, levanté una mano para limpiarme los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-No te vayas… -dije, tan débilmente que sé que ni estando a mi lado ella me hubiera escuchado- No te vayas…

* * *

_Gracias a BraveNewWorldd, Fbzmmx y Kuroidono2 por seguir este fic._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, mirando la nada, como intentando descifrar qué acababa de pasar. No podía ser que Paola realmente se fuera a ir. No podía ser que me odiara tanto que no hubiera encontrado otra forma de arreglar las cosas más que irse. Yo tenía la culpa por haberla lastimado, por haber dejado tantas veces que ella se distanciara y yo no la buscara. Al final, la distancia se hizo más y más grande, hasta que acabó en eso, en un adiós definitivo. Supongo que me lo tenía merecido, pero aceptar eso no hacía que doliera menos.

-Ken-kun, ¿estás bien? –la voz de Aiko-san me hizo reaccionar, como si volviera en mí

La miré por un instante, desvié la mirada y me limpié los ojos.

-Lo siento. Necesito estar solo –le dije, pasando junto a ella, con unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo a donde fuera

Ni tomé el ascensor. Como un loco, bajé las escaleras a pie y luego salí a la calle. La tibia brisa de la noche contrastaba con el frío que estaba sintiendo.

Caminé sin rumbo. La gente pasaba junto a mí, pero yo ni los miraba. Escuchaba sus voces y los ruidos de los automóviles en la avenida como si estuvieran a kilómetros de allí. No quería pensar en nada, quería olvidarme de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Quería olvidarme de las cosas dolorosas que Paola me dijo antes de irse. En especial de "ése hombre no eres tú".

De pronto, recordé el gimnasio al cual solía ir de cuando en cuando para matar el tiempo cuando no sabía qué hacer. Entré y vi que había pocas personas a esa hora. Ya debía de ser tarde.

-Wakashimazu-san, ha sido un tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? –me saludó el encargado y yo sólo asentí a manera de saludo

-Necesito…practicar… -murmuré

Sonaba tan extraño que hasta a mí mismo me pareció estar escuchando a otra persona.

-¿Máquinas? ¿pesas? –me preguntó el hombre

-Sólo dame algo que golpear –dije, sin mirarlo

-¿No vas a cambiarte? –volvió a preguntarme el encargado después de llevarme hasta una bolsa de boxeo que estaba disponible

-No –contesté, apretando los puños y comenzando a golpear aquella bolsa de arena como si en cada golpe tratara de deshacerme de un poco del dolor que sentía

En aquél momento estábamos sólo esa bolsa de boxeo y yo. No miraba ni me interesaba mirar alrededor. Tenía mucha rabia adentro. Rabia contra mí y contra Paola, porque no podía entenderla y ella tampoco me entendía a mí.

Comencé a recordar todo lo que ella me había dicho esa noche, y cada palabra le daba más fuerza a mis golpes.

-¡Eres una estúpida! –grité, girando sobre unos de mis pies y dándole con el otro una patada a la bolsa, que cayó pesadamente de su enganche al techo

-¿Estás bien? –escuché preguntar al encargado, que tenía cara de espanto

-Yo…tengo que irme –musité, sin siquiera disculparme, marchándome del lugar

Quería que mi mente se quedara en blanco, ya no quería recordar. Poco a poco sentí que mis puños ardían, y el ardor se fue haciendo dolor, un dolor que ignoré.

No sé cómo, pero llegué a mi departamento. Entré y vi que Aiko-san seguía allí. En cuanto me vio, se puso de pie y se acercó con evidente preocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya es medianoche. Te estuve llamando, pero dejaste tu celular aquí –me dijo, acercándose

-Por favor, necesito estar solo –le dije, evitando mirarla, marchándome a mi habitación

-Ken-kun, qué fue lo que pasó con Paola –preguntó Aiko-san, y al escuchar el nombre de Paola me detuve en seco

-Por favor no la nombres –le pedí, sin verla

-Pero…

-Vete por favor. Necesito estar solo –repetí, yendo al baño a mojar mis manos

No volteé a verificar si Aiko-san seguía o no allí. Estaba concentrado viendo cómo el agua caía sobre mis magulladas manos. Se veían horribles y hasta habían comenzado a sangrar de unas heridas que me hice por la fricción repetida contra la áspera tela de la bolsa de arena.

Escuché maullar a Napoleón. Bajé la cabeza y lo vi en el piso, frotando su cabeza contra una de mis piernas, como intentando consolarme. Me agaché y le acaricié la cabeza, luego lo levanté y lo abracé, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Ni modo, Napoleón, por mi culpa nos vamos a quedar solos –le dije, volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta, ocultando el rostro en el suave pelaje de mi gato- Realmente lo siento…

Al día siguiente amanecí tan desganado que no quería ni levantarme. Fui a la cocina y vi con pena que Aiko-san había dejado toda la comida que había hecho la noche anterior –y que jamás comimos- envuelta en plástico, como si hubiera estado esperándome para cenar. Tomé las bandejas y las guardé por respeto al esfuerzo de Aiko-san, sin saber cuándo tendría ganas de comer, porque sentía que nada pasaría por mi garganta en ése momento.

Llegué al entrenamiento. Debí verme muy mal, porque el entrenador me mandó de regreso a casa, peor aún viendo mis manos. Me parece que creyó que me había metido en alguna gresca.

-Así no vas a poder entrenar –me dijo, enojado- Y yo que esperaba que hoy puedas estar en la portería, ¡pero mira tus manos!

-Lo siento –lo dije como por vigésima vez, inclinándome como autómata. Era lo único que lograba decir

Volví a mi casa y me eché a dormir. Napoleón se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve así, que fue por dos días. Cansado y sediento, me levanté y fui a buscar algo de tomar al refrigerador. Vi la comida de Aiko-san, aún cubierta con plástico, y la eché a la basura, porque sabía que no la comería ya.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desorientado como nunca antes. Y, lo peor, no sabía a quién recurrir.

Antes, si me hubiera sentido así, seguramente habría acudido a Paola. Ella habría traído una orden extra grande de takoyaki y helado –el primero para mí, el segundo para ella-, y nos habríamos sentado; yo contándole lo que me pasaba, y ella escuchando mientras se comía el helado, lanzando algún insulto de cuando en cuando contra quien sea que me hubiera molestado.

Sonreí con tristeza. Pensar que no podía llamar a Paola porque ella ya no vendría, porque ella se iba a ir, todo para ya no verme, todo porque me odiaba.

-Lo eché todo a perder –murmuré, tomando una botella de agua y volviendo a mi habitación

El asistente técnico y el médico del equipo fueron a verme. Evidentemente no les conté qué era lo que me traía tan mal. Sólo les dije que últimamente me sentía muy cansado.

El médico me examinó las manos y me dio una crema para bajar la inflamación. Recién me di cuenta que tenía el dorso de ambas manos demasiado hinchado. Con razón me dolía, aunque prefería ignorar el dolor.

Cuando el médico se fue, el asistente técnico volvió de la tienda, dejándome una serie de cosas para comer.

-Yo he visto esto antes –comentó de la nada, mientras sacaba las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa- Y sé que no es algo tan sencillo con lo que lidiar

-No sé de qué habla –fingí demencia, mirando el vendaje de mis manos

-Una mujer te dejó, ¿verdad? –dijo, mirándome de reojo y mi corazón dio un vuelco

¿Cómo demonios pudo saber que mi problema se debía a una mujer?

-Las mujeres son como el demonio –siguió diciendo, apoyándose contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome como si fuera un padre sermoneando a su mal portado hijo- Tú crees que se ven como angelitos, pero no sabes la maldad que encierran

-… -no respondí. Desvié la mirada y la fijé en el piso, esperando que se diera cuenta que no tenía ganas de hablar. Sólo esperaba que se fuera de una vez

-El amor no es algo bueno, porque el dolor del corazón roto no se cura con nada, ni con otra mujer, jeje

Vaya, aquél hombre era poco perspicaz. En lugar de callarse e irse seguía con su perorata, y ahora encima se ponía a hablar de amor.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo. Sólo el tiempo alivia ése tipo de dolores –me aconsejó, hecho el sabio

-Yo no tengo ése tipo de problemas –le dije de mala gana. Sabía que él había ido con buenas intenciones a tratar de ayudarme, pero yo no estaba de humor para mostrarme agradecido

-Los hombres negamos con mayor frecuencia que las mujeres que estamos enamorados –siguió el otro, y yo rodé los ojos impaciente

¿Quién demonios le había dicho que yo estaba enamorado ni nada que se le parezca? ¡Yo estaba enojado! Enojado por la estupidez y la terquedad infinitas de Paola, y por mi propia estupidez al no haber sabido cómo manejar las cosas para que pudieran volver a su cauce.

-Llámame cuando te sientas mejor, para que planifique un entrenamiento especializado para ti. Por lo pronto no podrás entrar en la portería porque así ni los guantes podrás ponértelos –me dijo, enderezándose- Le diré al entrenador que aún debes descansar porque el médico dijo que tenías un virus

-Yo no tengo ningún virus –aclaré molesto

-Sí que tienes. El virus de "una mujer me dejó" –bromeó, sonriendo, y eso me ofendió

-Ya le dije que… -intenté aclarar

-A mí me pasó -me interrumpió, y su confesión me sorprendió

-¿Qué?

-Sé por lo que estás pasando, así que te entiendo –me dijo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro- No es malo sentirse así. Después de todo, los hombres también tenemos sentimientos. Lo importante es que no te dejes hundir por ésa sensación de desesperanza. Ya te lo dije, el tiempo lo curará, sólo dale oportunidad de hacerlo

Bajé la mirada. Otra vez le atinó a cómo me sentía, y eso me avergonzó porque me sentí vulnerable.

-Por cierto. Deberías ponerle bozal a tu gato porque intentó morderme –comentó, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro y saliendo de la cocina- Debe tener complejo de perro

Yo bufé divertido por el comentario. Ése hombre realmente era extraño.

-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento cuando estés listo. Adiós –se despidió, y se fue

Quería decirle "gracias", pero no pude. Últimamente tenía muchas palabras que se me habían quedado atravesadas en la garganta y que jamás pude soltar. Pero realmente me sentía agradecido por haberse preocupado por mí.

Estuve un día más así, desanimado y en casa, y después me obligué a mí mismo a salir e ir a entrenar. Si bien mi ánimo no era el mejor, concentrarme en las indicaciones del asistente técnico –que como me había ofrecido preparó un entrenamiento individualizado para mí-, me hizo alejar aquellos pensamientos que me estaban atormentando los últimos días.

Antes de irme ese día, y después de que el asistente se despidiera de mí para ir a organizar los implementos del entrenamiento, me acerqué e hice una reverencia frente a él.

-Gracias de verdad –le dije, mirando el piso, esperando que él supiera que ésas eran las gracias que le debía

-¿Por matarte ejercitando? De nada –resopló divertido- Eres el primero que me agradece por eso

-Je, gracias –repetí, mirándolo y luego marchándome

-¡Eh, Wakashimazu! –escuché que me llamaba y me giré a verlo- Sólo el tiempo lo cura, no lo olvides –añadió, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

-Lo sé –dije bajito, satisfecho de que él hubiera entendido la razón de mi agradecimiento

Pasaron los días y yo intenté concentrar mi energía en entrenar. Aiko-san se acercaba a saludarme y a preguntar cómo estaban mis manos. Yo respondía brevemente y nuestra conversación acababa ahí. En unos pocos días noté cómo nos habíamos alejado, y lo peor era que ni siquiera la estaba extrañando. A quien estaba extrañando no podía decírselo, porque después de todo había tomado la decisión de irse y ni siquiera me había dejado opinar al respecto.

-Mejor olvídalo –me dije, por milésima vez cuando estaba por volver a pensar en Paola y lo que había pasado- Ella te odia y se irá…

Como había pensado en que Napoleón necesitaría alguien que lo cuide -ya que Paola no estaría más para cuidarlo-, pues le pedí a un vecino anciano que tenía si es que podía verlo de cuando en cuando. Sabía que aquél hombre había tenido un gato alguna vez, pero que había muerto y después de eso no quiso tener más mascotas. Así que, quizás, ambos podían hacerse compañía.

Para mi sorpresa, el hombre no sólo aceptó cuidarlo, sino que me dijo que podía dejarlo con él cuando quisiera. Se notaba que extrañaba a su gato. Sólo aquellos que hemos querido un animal de ésa manera podemos saber el vacío que dejan cuando mueren. Y, para mi doble sorpresa, si bien Napoleón parecía no confiar en él al principio, poco a poco se fue acercando al anciano, hasta dejar que lo alzara y lo abrazara.

Y es que últimamente Napoleón se había estado portando muy mal, y sé que era por mi culpa. Porque no estaba de ánimo como para jugar con él, y como que, a manera de rebelarse, hacía más destrozos y travesuras en casa que nunca antes. Supongo que también lo afectaba el ya no ver a Paola. Pero, al menos, una vez que el anciano comenzó a pasar tiempo con él, Napoleón fue mejorando de a poco; aunque en casa seguía rompiendo cosas como echándome en cara que yo estaba siendo diferente y ya no le gustaba estar conmigo.

No podía hacer más por Napoleón, si ni siquiera podía hacer mucho más por mí. Seguía sintiendo como si dentro de mí cargara una gran bolsa de arena por la que, incluso, caminaba con desgano; pero continué con mi rutina, esperando –como me había dicho el asistente técnico- que el tiempo pasara y aquél dolor que sentía se fuera haciendo menor.

Entonces, cuando erróneamente pensaba que podía manejar la situación, recibí una llamada de Sorimachi que revolvió todo lo que hasta ése momento había estado intentando dejar de lado.

-_Paola se irá a Tokio hoy _–me dijo, sin siquiera saludarme o soltar alguno de sus sarcasmos

-Ah, ya veo –contesté con desgano

Estaba tan desconectado de todo, hasta de mis propios sentimientos, que parecía un zombie. Se suponía que ésa era una noticia muy desagradable. Y aunque no puedo negar que sentí que mi corazón se agitaba, no tuve más reacción.

-_Ella te lo dijo, ¿no? Que se iría de Nagoya _–insistió Sorimachi, supongo que extrañado porque no me enojara o preguntara sobre los pormenores de la partida de Paola

-Sí, me lo dijo

-_¿Y no te importa?_

-¿Qué más da si me importa o no? Ella ya tomó su decisión y se irá. Lo que yo piense no le interesa

-_¿Me estás hablando en serio?_

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? –devolví, harto de una conversación que no llevaría a nada, sólo a enojarme

-_No lo puedo creer. Los dos son unos idiotas_

-También me dio gusto escucharte, Sorimachi. Que estés bien –dije, no dispuesto a escuchar reclamos, menos insultos, y colgué

Me quedé ahí parado, sin moverme, por no sé cuántos minutos. Escuché ronronear a Napoleón y pensé que Paola no le había dado oportunidad de despedirse de ella ni siquiera a él.

-Vamos a decirle adiós –le dije, levantándolo- Al menos a ti no te odia, así que seguramente le dará gusto verte

Napoleón me miró como si intentara descifrar qué le estaba diciendo.

-No nos queda más que decirle adiós, Napoleón –seguí con mi monólogo, como si de verdad mi gato pudiera entenderme- De nada servirá evitarla. Al menos le debo eso, ¿no? Ir a desearle suerte con lo que sea que haya decidido, aunque me duela

_Miau_.

Parecía que Napoleón me respondiera así con un "tienes razón". Así que fui por su jaula y nos dirigimos a la casa de Paola.

Me sentí ridículo por el sólo hecho de estar tan nervioso sólo por la idea de verla. Como si no se tratase de una vieja amiga, como si no se tratase de Paola. Pero bueno, aunque me sintiera ridículo eso no disminuía mi nerviosismo.

Cuando al fin llegamos, toqué el timbre y esperé por una eternidad a que Paola abriera la puerta. Cuando lo hizo y la tuve delante de mí sentí como si mi corazón diera un vuelco y un vacío se abriera en medio de mi estómago. Ella lucía bastante sorprendida. Supongo que no esperaba verme ahí.

Respiré profundo y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Sorimachi me dijo que hoy te irías a Tokio

Intenté sonar neutral, pero no pude. En verdad, en lo profundo de mí, me dolía saber que ella se iría.

Como ella lucía incómoda, le expliqué para qué estaba allí. Que le había llevado a Napoleón porque supuse que estaría ocupada como para ir a despedirse. Saqué al gato de la jaula y quise entregárselo. Pero, extrañamente, Napoleón se mostró arisco como nunca con ella, y no quería que lo agarrara.

Noté en su rostro la decepción del rechazo de Napoleón, aunque quiso ocultarlo inventando que todo se debía a que su ropa olería a Tomo-chan y que por eso el gato no quería estar cerca de ella. Y entonces, de la nada, me di cuenta que Paola había hecho eso muchas veces. Inventar excusas cuando no quería decir que algo no estaba bien para ella o no estaba de acuerdo, y yo, como un imbécil, recién me di cuenta de eso.

-No tienes que irte –le dije, intentando convencerla

Es más, creo que en realidad era una especie de ruego que esperaba que ella escuchara. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quede conmigo para hacer lo mismo que solíamos hacer, desde lo más banal hasta lo más importante.

Cuando me dijo que "tenía que hacerlo", y que no podía echarse para atrás, fue un golpe a mi orgullo, a ése ruego escondido que acababa de hacer.

-No es justo… -dije, que era lo que pensé y la verdad no creí que se me saldría en voz alta

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Ni siquiera me dejaste opinar al respecto

-Je, es que no tienes que opinar

¿Qué? ¿cómo que yo no tenía por qué opinar? Aquello me molestó. ¡Claro que tenía que opinar! Ella era mi amiga y la conocía desde hacía años, y desde hace un par de años prácticamente vivíamos los dos -no digamos juntos porque no era así-, pero estábamos los dos juntos en aquella ciudad y habíamos hecho una rutina juntos. ¿Entonces cómo me sale con que no tenía que opinar?

Ella siguió diciendo que porque era su amigo yo no querría que se fuera, y era verdad. Pero era más que por eso que no quería que se fuera. Aunque en ése momento no pude ordenar mis ideas ni mis sentimientos como para poder ser claro y decirle por qué en verdad no quería que me deje. Eso, que ME deje. Porque eso estaba haciendo, ella me estaba dejando.

Ni escuché sus deducciones, porque intentaba ordenar mis propias ideas mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Ella se veía nerviosa, tratando de encontrar excusas que yo pudiera creerle. Miré sus ojos y parecía triste. ¿Yo era el culpable de eso? ¿yo había hecho que ella se viera así de triste? ¿yo le había hecho daño?

-¿Tanto mal te he hecho? –se me salió preguntar. Otra vez, era más un pensamiento que no esperaba decir en voz alta

-¿Quién te dijo que me hiciste mal? Tú nunca me hiciste mal, yo misma me lo he hecho –me respondió, otra vez lo que decía no concordaba con cómo se veía- Alimenté ilusiones estúpidas respecto a ti, y cuando vi que había perdido ante otra mujer no quise aceptarlo e hice un berrinche. Cuando me di cuenta, ya te había hecho pasar muchos malos momentos por mi mala actitud, y comprendí que debía hacer algo al respecto

-¿Y tu gran solución es irte?

Otra vez ahí estaban sus excusas absurdas sobre por qué tenía que irse. Y, aunque no quisiera y acabara de decir que yo no era el culpable, con cada explicación apuntaba hacia mí como el causante de su alejamiento. Yo era el único culpable.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿acaso me preguntaste cómo me sentiría si te vas?

Lo dije sin saber de dónde me salió, pero cuando lo dije me sentí aliviado, como si hubiera estado guardándome eso desde hacía tiempo.

Y es que era cierto. Paola había tomado la decisión de irse porque no se sentía cómoda, porque no le agradaba la idea de verme con Aiko-san, o que esté con ella. Así como yo ni me había percatado de eso que sentía ella, ella tampoco se había parado a pensar qué sentiría yo si ella se fuera. Ni siquiera imaginaría lo mal que había estado los últimos días debido a su estúpida decisión de irse.

Paola no entendía lo importante que era para mí. Y quería decírselo, pero no hallé cómo, y sentí que si le decía eso ella no me creería porque lo vería como algo forzado que dije en un intento de que no se fuera.

Realmente me sentía así. Impotente y confundido intentando decirle eso a Paola "no te vayas porque te necesito", y entonces ella me salió con que Aiko-san podía hacer todo lo que ella hacía por mí. Comenzó a enumerar una serie de cosas tan superficiales que no podía entender cómo ella había llegado a ver nuestra relación como sólo eso, una especie de relación entre empleador y asistente. Y eso no lo fue jamás, al menos no para mí.

Con cada cosa que decía yo sentía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. ¿En verdad para Paola nuestra relación se había limitado a eso? ¿en verdad yo le había hecho sentir que ella era sólo eso para mí? ¿una especie de proveedora de comida y compañía para mí y mi gato?

Quise preguntárselo, pero no pude. Ya no sólo estaba confundido sino también molesto. Era increíble que Paola no pudiera entender cómo me sentía, cuando se suponía que era una de las personas que mejor me conocía. Pero al parecer me había equivocado.

-Nada será igual –alcancé a decir, sintiéndome cada vez más desesperado por no poder decir lo que quería y que ella dejara de ponerme contra la pared con excusas que yo no sabía cómo rebatir

-Pues acostúmbrate, _Karate keeper _–me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa- Eres un adulto y no necesitas a tu amiguita de infancia por aquí. Concéntrate en tu trabajo y en tu novia, que eso es lo que te hará bien. Yo también voy a estar bien en Tokio. Puedes visitarme cuando quieras

¿Que no necesitaba a mi amiguita de infancia? No, es cierto, no necesitaba a mi amiguita de infancia, la necesitaba a ella, la que comenzó siendo mi amiga de infancia y se había convertido en una persona irremplazable en mi vida. Pero ella no veía eso, y nuevamente remarcaba que para eso estaba Aiko-san. Pero yo no quería a Aiko-san para eso, Paola era la única que podía ocupar ése lugar y ella no lo entendía.

Yo no quería que se fuera. No me importaba qué tan lejos o cerca quedara Tokio o si pudiera o no ir a visitarla. ¡Yo la quería ahí, ahí conmigo!

-Eres una tonta –dije, decepcionado al comprender que ella no me estaba entendiendo ni me entendería porque ya tenía una postura que no iba a dejar

Para ella, ella no era útil para mí. Para ella, ella era sólo una amiga cualquiera y que yo podía reemplazar fácilmente con quien sea. Para ella, su existencia para mí no era tenía importancia. A sus ojos, yo no la quería. Pero si no la quería, ¿entonces por qué dolía que no me entendiera?

Quererla… ¿Cómo esa idea llegó de repente a mi cabeza? No lo sé, pero dolió. Dolió admitirlo y me dio miedo admitirlo. ¿Quererla? Como amiga, claro. No, no es sólo eso, me respondí a mí mismo, y me dio más miedo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Realmente eres una tonta –volví a decir, molesto conmigo, molesto con ella, teniendo miedo de lo que acababa de darme cuenta

No sé si por decepción, o más por el miedo de mi reciente conclusión, tomé a mi gato y me fui sin siquiera despedirme de ella. El corazón me dolía, y no sabía por qué. Quería irme de allí, ya no quería verla. No podía creer que ésa mujer parada frente a mí fuera la misma Paola de siempre, porque ésta Paola no me entendía. Es más, sólo conseguía confundirme con cada palabra que decía. Y yo, como nunca antes, no podía decirle lo que quería decirle, sólo daba respuestas absurdas, mientras mis sinceras contestaciones se habían quedado allí en el fondo de mi garganta sin salir.

* * *

_Siempre gracias a BraveNewWorldd, Fbzmmx y Kuroidono2 por sus reviews :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Paola se fue y yo traté de seguir con mi vida, pero con cada día que pasaba se fue haciendo más difícil. Algunas veces, levantaba la mirada al cielo y me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, si estaría bien en Tokio, si habría logrado re habituarse a estar en el Toho, si estando con más amigos suyos se sentiría mejor.

-Seguro que sí –me respondía a mí mismo, bajando la mirada y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo

Cada día la extrañaba más, y no sabía qué hacer, porque no me animaba ni a llamarla. Ella se había ido sin saber lo mal que me sentía por su causa, y me enojaba recordar que minimizara su existencia en mi vida.

Aiko-san intentó animarme, invitándome a comer, diciéndome para salir y cosas así; pero yo realmente no tenía humor para nada de eso.

Un día que habíamos ido a un festival –ella casi me llevó a rastras-, nos sentamos lejos del ruido de la gente para poder observar los fuegos artificiales.

-Ken-kun, dime una cosa –me dijo, sin mirarme

-Qué cosa

-¿Tú me quieres? –inquirió, y yo debí poner cara de espanto

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? No lo sé, como tampoco sabía qué responder, porque ya había sido suficientemente cruel con ella, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-Eh…te aprecio –contesté, incómodo

-Je, ¿me aprecias? –repitió, mirándome sonriendo

-Sí, te aprecio

-¿Al menos en verdad te gusto?

-Eh…claro

-Respondes como si hubieras memorizado las respuestas

-No, no memoricé nada –alegué nervioso

-¿Me extrañarías si me fuera? –siguió preguntando

-Supongo…

Aiko-san esbozó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia los fuegos artificiales que se veían a la distancia.

-¿Extrañas a Paola?

Sentí escalofríos. No sé por qué se le había ocurrido, de pronto, nombrar a Paola; pero sabía que no era un buen signo.

-Sí –dije, con total honestidad

-¿Quieres a Paola?

-¿Eh? –ésa pregunta sonó muy extraña

-¿La quieres? –me miró seriamente

-Eh…supongo, si es mi amiga desde hace años –respondí nerviosamente

Ella volvió a sonreír débilmente.

-¿Paola te gusta? –me preguntó y yo sentí que el corazón se me detenía

-¿De…de dónde sacas eso? –esta vez quien evitó mirarla fui yo

-¿Estás enamorado de Paola? –siguió

-Aiko-san, no sé de dónde sacas eso, ni por qué lo mencionas justo ahora, pero esto no tiene sentido –alegué, poniéndome de pie dispuesto a pedirle que nos fuéramos ya

-¿Por qué no eres más honesto contigo mismo? –ella me ignoró- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Yo no sé a qué te refieres

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo admites? –siguió presionando

-¿Admitir qué?

-¿Que te enamoraste de tu amiga?

Me quedé helado. ¿De dónde había sacado Aiko-san que yo estaba enamorado de Paola? Y por qué, ella que era mi novia, ¿lo decía así sin más?

-Era más fácil creer que la querías como a una hermanita menor –dijo, parándose y mirando el piso- Pero supongo que hasta mentirse a una misma tiene un límite, ¿no crees?

-… -no dije nada, mi cerebro aún estaba intentando reaccionar

-Si ella no está cerca tú te ves triste. Si ella está con otro hombre, te enojas. Si se va, la extrañas, y tanto tu mente como tu corazón están a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Dónde? No lo sé, ¿quizá en Tokio? ¿Entonces cómo, yo que no soy tú, me di cuenta de todo eso y descubrí que estás enamorado de ella, mientras tú lo sigues negando?

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ella –repliqué, tragando saliva

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¿Alguna vez sentiste que necesitas a alguien más que a nadie más en el mundo?

-Yo…

-No me respondas, sólo piénsalo. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste? Porque eso es estar enamorado de alguien. Es saber que ésa persona tiene la importancia que nadie más tendrá. Como si cuando esa persona no estuviera cerca te costara hasta respirar. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que eso te pasaba? Si fue así, ¿qué rostro se te viene a la mente?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-M*****… -musité, cuando el rostro de Paola apareció en mi mente

-Je, creo que hallaste la respuesta que no estabas buscando, o aquella que estabas intentando ocultar –ella bufó, sonriendo apenas

-Yo…

-Me hubiera gustado ser capaz de hacer que te olvides de ella, pero si estás enamorado de Paola yo nada puedo hacer –me dijo, acariciándome una mejilla con la mano- Sólo me queda desearte suerte, y que puedas vencer ése miedo que sé que tienes a admitirlo

-Yo no tengo miedo… -balbuceé

-¿Ah no? ¿de verdad que no?

-No

-¿Estás seguro?

Tragué saliva. Aiko-san me miraba fijamente, como tratando de escrutar mi mente.

-No quiero perderla como amiga –dije, así, de la nada, y me sorprendí

-¿Por qué la perderías?

-Porque no puede gustarme mi amiga

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque somos amigos desde niños

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que no está bien

-¿Quién dijo que no estaba bien?

-Yo, yo creo que no está bien. Una amiga no puede convertirse en la mujer que te gusta

-Claro que puede

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque sí

-¿Y qué pasa si todo termina mal?

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni intentaron estar juntos? Todo el tiempo los encasillaste como amigos, ¿no?

-Sí

-Pero ahora sabes que la quieres sólo como eso

No respondí. Sentía la boca seca y creo que hasta comencé a temblar sin razón.

-Déjame preguntarte otra vez –dijo Aiko-san, bajando la mano hasta tomar la mía- ¿Paola te gusta?

Tragué saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí –dije, sintiendo mi cuerpo cada vez más liviano

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Yo…quizás –contesté, apretando su mano

-Entonces haz algo al respecto –me aconsejó, sonriendo- Tú eres un hombre muy bueno, ¿quién no querría estar contigo? Yo habría dado todo por estar en el lugar de Paola

-Lo siento –me disculpé, bajando la mirada, sintiéndome culpable por haberla usado

-Averigua si ella siente lo mismo, y, si es así, vence el miedo y atrévete a decirle lo que tú sientes –me aconsejó

-Ella se fue

-Pero no se fue a la luna –bromeó

-Aún así…

-Trata de tranquilizarte primero, porque sé que no estás bien. Date un tiempo y, cuando creas estar listo, ve y búscala

-¿Tú crees que estará bien?

-Sí, porque quiero que vuelvas a sonreír –me dijo con cariño

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo también me daré un tiempo hasta que me deje de doler, y luego seguiré con mi vida

-Realmente lo siento

-No tienes por qué, si siempre me trataste con respeto

-En verdad hubiera querido que esto funcionara

-Je, claro que no –me dijo, con cierta decepción en los ojos, soltando mi mano

Tensé la mandíbula. No sé cómo, pero Aiko-san había logrado conocerme y descubrir que aquellas palabras que dije por pura cortesía eran una gran mentira.

-Mejor vámonos porque ya empezó a hacer frío –dijo, tomando su cartera y caminando hacia la senda que llevaba camino hacia la feria

-Aiko-san –dije, antes de que volviéramos a donde el resto de la gente

-¿Sí? –me preguntó, volteando a verme

-Gracias –contesté, con toda la sinceridad que ésa simple palabra contenía

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando; mientras yo me apuraba para ir con ella.

Unos días después, fue como si el destino me estuviera diciendo "ya pasó el tiempo necesario", porque me llegó la convocatoria de la federación para unirme a la selección, y estaríamos entrenando en Tokio para una serie de partidos amistosos programados.

-Supongo que ya es tiempo de vencer el miedo –me dije, decidido

Al llegar al hotel de concentración en Tokio estaba más nervioso de lo que ya estaba en Nagoya. Sin embargo, para suerte mía, re encontrarme con Hyuga y otros amigos me distrajeron por un buen rato.

Siempre me gustó que Kojiro me contara cómo le estaba yendo en Italia. Yo siempre le tuve mucho respeto y admiración, así que era como escuchar las increíbles aventuras de un hermano mayor.

De pronto, Sorimachi y Takeshi se nos unieron, y la conversación se fue haciendo más variada y amena. Mientras Hyuga felicitaba a Takeshi por su gran mejoría futbolística, yo noté que Sorimachi me miraba inquisitivamente, y ya podía suponer por qué, pero preferí ignorarlo.

Iba a evitar a Sorimachi lo más que pudiera porque sabía que, si me mantenía cerca de él, eventualmente terminaríamos hablando de Paola, y yo aún no me sentía listo como para poder tocar el tema sin soltar -sin querer- que me había dado cuenta que ella me gustaba. Aunque consideré que si quería ver a Paola tendría que hablar con él de todos modos para que pudiera darme su dirección, pero era mejor esperar un poco para hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de días y notar que Sorimachi me seguía viendo inquisitivamente me hizo darme cuenta que esa incomodidad no iba a desaparecer, porque admitir que quería ver a Paola era como admitir lo que realmente me pasaba con ella. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, su reacción podía ser bastante mala. Especialmente por las burlas y sarcasmos que tendría que soportar por, al menos, lo que quedaba de ése periodo de concentración.

Estaba pensando en otro modo de averiguar la dirección del lugar donde Paola vivía en Tokio, cuando Takeshi apareció en mi habitación, como siempre, tratando de averiguar un poco de la vida de los demás. Aunque no lo parezca, él es bastante curioso y entrometido.

-¿Estás molesto con Sorimachi-san, o algo? –me preguntó sin rodeos, sentándose sobre la cama que estaba junto a la mía

-No, ¿por? –devolví, apagando la pantalla de mi celular, para que él no viera que había entrado al buscador de internet para averiguar la dirección de Paola

Sí, en mi desesperación creí que mi respuesta podía estar en internet, y no, no lo estaba.

-Porque pediste compartir habitación con Nitta-kun

Usualmente yo solía compartir habitación con Sorimachi, pero ¿qué esperaban que hiciera considerando las circunstancias actuales?

-Nitta también es mi amigo –alegué, fingiendo indiferencia

Mientras Takeshi comenzaba un sin sentido de explicaciones sobre que él consideraba que nosotros cuatro, amigos desde Instituto, debíamos estar siempre unidos porque nuestra amistad no se podía comparar con otras, y blablablá; tuve una gran idea, y sonreí felicitándome a mí mismo por habérseme ocurrido.

-Takeshi, necesito que me hagas un favor –lo interrumpí, cuando él comenzaba a relatar ciertos pasajes de nuestra vida en el Toho

-¿Qué favor?

-Ya te digo, pero antes debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie

Al descubrir que se trataría de un secreto, los ojos de Takeshi se iluminaron, como cuando le dices a un niño que tienes un regalo escondido para él.

-No le diré a nadie –ofreció interesado, sentándose más al borde de la cama

-Tienes que sacarle a Sorimachi la dirección de Paola aquí en Tokio, pero él no debe saber que yo te la pedí

Takeshi enarcó una ceja y ladeó un poco el rostro. Casi me echo a reír porque así se parecía a Tomo-chan.

-¿Entonces sí estás enojado con él? –volvió a preguntar

-No, no lo estoy

-Pero entonces por qué no se la pides tú

Buena pregunta, pero no podía soltarle toda la verdad. Porque tan chismoso como Takeshi era, en media hora todos en la selección se enteraban que me gustaba Paola, que Sorimachi podía matarme como si fuera su hermano mayor, y que yo había estado con problemas debido a mi negación. Además, estaba el hecho de que Wakabayashi, o sea Genzo, también estaba ahí. Él y Paola se llevarán muy mal, pero eso no quita que sean familia, y que él supiera lo que estaba pasando sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

-Tienes razón, estoy molesto con Sorimachi, por eso no se la quiero pedir yo –inventé

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se pasó con una de sus bromas luego de la fiesta y no lo he perdonado aún –alegué, y tarde me di cuenta que ésa más parecía una excusa de pelea entre chicas, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás

-Sí, él puede ser demasiado impertinente a veces –me apoyó Takeshi, y tuve que reprimir otra vez las ganas de reír

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?

-Sí, no te preocupes –me dijo, sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación

Creo que no pasaron ni quince minutos y Takeshi estaba de regreso con la tan anhelada información.

-Es gracioso. Izawa-san sigue diciendo que Sorimachi-san es su amigo, y él sigue poniendo la cara de traste de siempre cuando se lo oye decir –comentó divertido

-Izawa es un idiota –solté con sinceridad- ¿Y? ¿la conseguiste?

-Claro, aunque su letra no es muy buena –opinó, dándome un trozo de papel que sacó de un bolsillo- La escribió en un volante de strippers que no quiero saber en dónde obtuvo –añadió avergonzado

-Le ven la cara de pervertido y siempre se acercan a ofrecerle de estos –me burlé, viendo detenidamente la dirección ahí anotada

-Sería mejor que la anotes en otro lugar. Estaría muy feo que vayas por la calle con eso en la mano –me recomendó seriamente

-Je, sí, tienes razón. La voy a anotar en mi celular –contesté, divertido por la ingenuidad de mi amigo- Gracias por tu ayuda, Takeshi

-De nada, _senpai_

Al día siguiente, aprovechando el tiempo de descanso que nos habían otorgado, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui a buscar a Paola. Como era sábado, esperaba que ella no tuviera clases y estuviera en casa.

De camino, compré unas crepes, porque no se me ocurrió qué más llevar. Así que, cada vez más nervioso, no soporté la espera en el metro y en cierto punto preferí tomar un taxi, sin importar qué tan costoso fuera. Quería acabar con aquella incertidumbre de una vez.

Llegué al lugar indicado y me di cuenta que ya había estado allí alguna vez. Claro que en aquél entonces el departamento era de Takashima, y supuse que se lo estaría prestando a Paola.

Subí unas gradas y di con el número de puerta que estaba buscando. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que parecía que en cualquier momento se me saldría por la boca.

-Tranquilízate, tranquilízate –me dije bajito, tomando aire- Es sólo Paola, es sólo ella… -tragué saliva

Levanté la mano para tocar el timbre y vi cómo mi mano temblaba. Pensé que mi reacción estaba siendo demasiado ridícula, pero no era hora de regañarse. Toqué el timbre y esperé, pero nada pasó. Sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al pensar que ella quizá no estaría. Volví a tocar y nuevamente nada pasó.

Decepcionado, exhalé profundo dispuesto a resignarme e intentar volver otro día, cuando escuché unas voces acercándose, y una de ellas definitivamente era la de Paola. Giré rápidamente y sonreí automáticamente al verla acercarse. Claro que cuando descubrí que no venía sola, sino con alguien al que además reconocí, sentí como si vaciaran sobre mí un camión de arena, y tuve que disimular una mueca de desagrado.

No me salía ninguna palabra y me sentí estúpido. Estaba tan nervioso que hasta la voz se me había ido. Así que simplemente atiné a levantar una mano a manera de saludo, sin decir más.

El cretino de Izawa –que era quien iba con Paola- hizo un comentario estúpido y entonces mi voz halló nuevamente el camino de salida.

-Hola Izawa –tuve que saludarlo, como recordándole que estaba ahí, y que sus comentarios imbéciles no eran bienvenidos- Hola Paola –dije luego, ablandando el tono porque se trataba de ella

-Hola… -me saludó apenas, como si no le hubiera agradado verme- Eh… ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía?

-Kazuki me dio tu dirección porque tú jamás me la diste –mentí

¿Qué podía decirle? "Takeshi y yo jugamos a los espías y él me consiguió tu dirección en secreto". Como que sonaba demasiado infantil, aunque así haya ocurrido.

-Ah…es cierto…

-Ah, toma, traje crepes –recordé lo que había llevado y se lo di

-Oh, gracias –contestó, sonriendo apenas

-Más comida a la que hallar espacio en el refrigerador –dijo el idiota que iba con ella, y yo tuve que respirar hondo para no exigirle que se callara

Aquél tipo tomó las llaves de Paola y abrió la puerta, como si se tratara de su departamento, lo cual me indignó, pero preferí no decir nada. Había pasado por mucho para ir hasta allí, y no podía dejar que semejante cretino me sacara de quicio tan fácilmente.

-Eh… ¿Quieres entrar? –me preguntó Paola, y yo me sorprendí porque pensé que, si me odiaba, ni siquiera querría que me acercara a su puerta

-Eh…

-Si viniste todo el camino hasta aquí tampoco te vas a ir así –alegó, mirándome de esa forma tan cariñosa como siempre hizo

-¡Paola, Tomo-chan se hizo pipí de nuevo en la cocina! ¡¿Dónde pusiste las toallas de papel?! –el idiota de Izawa acababa de arruinar ése bonito momento

Por cierto, pensé, ¿cómo que "de nuevo"? Eso sonaba demasiado familiar, como si él soliera estar por allí a menudo.

-No pienses de más –me dije, tratando de no armar una película en mi cabeza- Si ella está en Tokio es obvio que éste mal disimulado pretendiente suyo debe venir seguido a verla, si se nota que él no tiene dignidad

Y entonces una pregunta atravesó mi cabeza y ahí sí que tuve que respirar profundo porque no quería echarme a perder el esfuerzo. Pero, si él estaba ahí y venía con ella, ¿acaso ya eran novios? La sola opción me produjo escalofríos, pero tuve que aguantar y disimular.

-Vaya, al parecer Izawa conoce bien dónde vives –dije, por decir algo y no seguir en mi debate mental de quedarme o irme porque no tenía sentido de que estuviera ahí

-Sí, ha venido algunas veces –corroboró Paola, como si nada- ¿Quieres entrar? Al menos déjame invitarte algo de tomar

-Sí, claro, por qué no –respondí, volviendo a sentir nuevamente ésa creciente ansiedad de hace días

Entró y yo entré tras ella. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y las manos me sudaban, me sentía tonto porque después de todo sólo era Paola. "Sólo ella", je, por haber pensado eso me sentí más tonto aún. Era ella, me repetí, ELLA.

Me senté en un sillón y, en un intento de matar –o disimular- los nervios, me puse a mirar alrededor. Me acordé que alguna vez, cuando Takashima vivía ahí, había ido a aquél departamento, pero lo recordaba muy vagamente. Claro que con el toque que le había dado Paola el lugar se vería completamente diferente, hasta donde yo podía recordar. El lugar entero olía a ella y me sentí extrañamente aliviado.

Unos conocidos ladridos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y vi a Tomo-chan aparecer. Al parecer me reconoció porque se paró en mi pierna para que lo levantara. De buena gana así lo hice, y comenté que lo veía más grande. Entonces Paola me contó de las travesuras que ahora hacía, y yo –casi por inercia- le dije que Napoleón estaba igual.

Noté que, al mencionar a mi gato, ella preguntó preocupada por él, como si se tratara de un niño, y aquello me conmovió, así que tuve que contarle lo que había estado haciendo el muy endemoniado. Claro que cuando mencioné que el veterinario me había dicho que estaba así por el estrés por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar en casa, no pude ser sincero y decirle que el estrés, precisamente, se lo estaba haciendo pasar yo.

¿Cómo le decía que desde hace unas semanas me sentía muy cansado y apenas jugaba con él porque no tenía ganas de nada? Que hasta yo me sentía de mal humor constante y no era el mismo con Napoleón, aunque no tuviera la intención de tratarlo así. Que sentía que todo se debía a que aquél día que discutimos –antes de que se fuera- me quedé con muchas cosas que jamás pude decirle porque no supe cómo, y a partir de entonces me sentía frustrado y resentido. Así que todo eso de alguna manera también estaba afectando al pobre gato, y como yo era el culpable pues tampoco podía regañarlo o castigarlo por las barbaridades que estaba haciendo.

Estábamos charlando de lo mejor, cuando -cómo decirle de modo que no suene tan feo- el idiota de Izawa reapareció. Entonces me acordé que no estábamos solos.

Le hablaba de una forma tan natural y cercana que me molestó. ¿Quién se creía que era? Entonces pensé que dejaría de lado mis modales y no me importaría qué tanto los estaría importunando –especialmente a él-, y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que ella me diera para quedarme. A ver qué hacía aquél…idiota.

Por culpa del memo de Izawa ambos se enfrascaron en una absurda conversación acerca de comida, y, notando que me estaba quedando excluido, me metí sin vergüenza alguna. Hasta tuve el valor de auto invitarme a quedarme, sólo por ver la cara de rabia muy mal disimulada del entrometido.

Cuando Paola le dijo que podía quedarme para ayudarles a acomodar no sé qué, sonreí para mis adentros. Tenía tantas ganas de celebrarle mi pequeña victoria en la cara, pero tuve que aguantarme. Y ésa sensación de superioridad aumentó cuando "apunté", que si Paola quería que le ayudara a acomodar cosas en sitios altos era porque tenía la ventaja de ser más alto que él. No le dije chaparro directamente sólo por respeto.

-Al menos cuando la beso no tengo que agacharme –soltó el muy desgraciado, y yo apreté los puños para no reaccionar mal

-Pero si se pone zapatos altos no termina mirándome por debajo del hombro –devolví, remarcando así que era un enano

-Okay, okay, suficiente con las comparaciones –intervino Paola- Hagamos una cosa. Primero me ayudan a terminar de acomodar lo que me falta y luego vemos una película o algo. Entre los tres será más rápido –propuso

Entonces le recordé a Paola que había llevado crepes y quedamos en comerlos antes de comenzar con lo que sea que ella hubiera planeado; porque si había mencionado ver una película, supuse que ése era un plan con Izawa, y yo había terminado de tercero en discordia ahí. Pero, honestamente, no me importaba. Es más, hasta más gusto le hallé a fastidiar a Izawa mientras podía pasar tiempo con Paola.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mientras comíamos nadie decía nada, hasta se podía escuchar claramente los jadeos de Tomo-chan esperando que alguien le invitara de lo que estábamos comiendo. Y fue el idiota aquél quien quiso hacerse el interesante, poniéndose a charlar con Paola, pero nuevamente yo me entrometí.

Cuando Izawa sugirió que, estando en Tokio, Paola estaba más cerca de él, el coraje que había estado reprimiendo hasta ése momento parecía que iba a aflorar. Así que junté todo el autocontrol que tenía y repliqué lo más diplomáticamente que pude, recordándole directamente a Paola que ella estaba en Tokio para estudiar, no para estar perdiendo el tiempo yendo a Yokohama.

-Ya lo sé, tampoco es que vaya a Yokohama cada día. Igual que en Nagoya, aquí estoy tomando en serio mis estudios –se defendió Paola

-Bueno, si no vas tú igual puedo venir yo –dijo el imbécil ése, sonriendo como si fuera un conquistador barato

-Si vienes igual la vas a distraer, tiene que estudiar –le recordé

-No creo que logre distraerla tanto como quisiera, pero puede que algo sí –siguió el muy imbécil, y Paola hasta se rió de aquello como si fuera un chiste, lo cual no era. Y yo me indigné

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí, comenzando a enojarme

-A nada en especial, ¿a qué te referías tú cuando dijiste que la distraería? –me devolvió él, sonriendo con evidente burla

-A que, si vienes seguido a verla, ella no tendrá tiempo para estudiar –contesté, hartándome de la sonrisa estúpida de autosuficiencia que tenía en la cara

-Claro que lo tendré. Además, no es que Mamoru se quede el día entero –replicó Paola, sin entender las cosas irrespetuosas contra ella que él estaba dejando entrever

-Pues si el problema es perjudicar tu estudio durante el día, puedo venir alguna vez para quedarme a dormir –siguió el idiota, y apreté los puños aguantando lo más que pude tener una reacción brusca

-Ni lo pienses –casi amenacé, apretando los dientes

-¿Y por qué no? –insistió el sinvergüenza aquél

-¿Por qué no? Porque ella es mujer, una mujer que vive sola –aclaré, cada vez más molesto

-Ya lo sé. Y yo soy su amigo, un amigo que la respeta

-¿Un amigo? –bufé, incrédulo

¿Creía que yo me tragaba el cuento ése de que él era sólo su amigo? ¿o al menos que sólo la veía como a una amiga? ¡Claro que no! ¡Él veía a Paola como a una amiga tanto como yo! Y la comparación es demasiado clara.

-Sí, un amigo. Un amigo igual que tú –se atrevió a burlarse, y ahí sí que echó la gota que derramó el vaso, porque por ningún motivo iba a permitir que semejante estúpido se comparara conmigo

Iba a replicar, y a decirle hasta de qué se iba a morir, pero Paola se interpuso, diciendo que sólo era una broma, lo cual me indignó bastante.

-Claro que lo era, pero aquí tu amigo no la entendió –corroboró ese cretino

-Broma disfrazada con verdad –devolví enojado

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Paola, poniendo cara de sorprendida

-Qué te pasa, Wakashimazu, ¿por qué reaccionas así? ¿Acaso estás celoso? –me preguntó el idiota de Izawa

Honestamente no esperaba semejante pregunta estúpida e inesperada, menos viniendo de él. Era la segunda persona, después de Sorimachi, que me decía que yo actuaba celoso con Paola. Y podía ser cierto, pero si no lo había admitido con Sorimachi, que es mi amigo, menos iba a admitirlo con un tipo como Izawa, quien para empezar no soportaba y jamás soporté.

-Deja de bromear con eso, Mamoru. Él tiene novia, cómo va a estar celoso de otra mujer, menos si ésa mujer soy yo –dijo Paola, sonriendo tranquila

-No tengo por qué estar celoso de Paola –contesté, más por hacerme el digno con ése cretino

-¿Ves? –me apoyó ella

-Menos por alguien como tú –aclaré con desdén, queriendo señalarle que él era muy inferior a mí en todo sentido

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿cómo es alguien como yo? –me preguntó el idiota ése, mirándome con desplante- Anda, dime, cómo es alguien como yo –insistió, cuando no respondí inmediatamente

La actitud sobradora de Izawa ya había sobrepasado mi límite. No sé quién le había dicho a aquél cretino que podía hablarme así, menos frente a Paola, intentando de forma obvia hacerme quedar en ridículo con ella. Pero no se lo iba a permitir, y para no hacerlo, tenía que pensar bien antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo? Pues así, tan…patético –solté, aguantándome de decir lo que realmente pensaba

-¿Patético? Patético será otro, porque está celoso de una chica que ni es su novia y a quien siempre tuvo al lado, pero jamás se dio cuenta que estaba ahí –se atrevió a decir

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –le pregunté, cada vez más enojado

-¿Qué sé? Te puedo apostar que más cosas que tú

-¿Ah sí? Como qué

-¡A ver, ya basta! Si van a seguir discutiendo por algo tan sin sentido, pueden salir y continuar afuera –dijo Paola, evidentemente molesta, mirándonos a ambos con reproche

Miré a Izawa, aún con ganas de decirle su vida en verso, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena. No quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Paola, y lo había estado haciendo sin querer, todo por seguirle el juego a ése retrasado.

Paola nos regañó, sí, lo que leen, nos regañó y yo me sentí ridículo, porque ella tenía razón para estar molesta. No sólo estábamos en su casa, sino que además nos habíamos puesto a discutir sobre ella, estando ella ahí. Y me indigné contra mí mismo, porque ni ella era una cosa, ni tampoco era de mi propiedad.

Cuando ella volvió de dejar los platos en la cocina, nos pidió que la ayudáramos a acomodar cosas, y yo simplemente asentí.

Estábamos en eso, yo ocupado poniendo unos adornos en las repisas más altas, cuando me di cuenta que Izawa había dejado de acomodar los libros en otro mueble de más allá y entraba a la cocina, donde se suponía estaba Paola.

-Éste va a hacer algo –pensé desconfiado

Y como no iba a permitir que Izawa se saliera con la suya con lo que sea que estuviera planeando, miré alrededor para hallar una excusa para ir a donde estaba Paola y vi un pequeño cofre de madera justo enfrente mío.

-Esto servirá –dije, sonriendo para mis adentros

Fui a la cocina y, como imaginaba, Izawa estaba ahí, abrazando a Paola por detrás. Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo por el coraje que me dio verlos así, pero disimulé bastante bien. Después de todo, concluí, el que reaccionaba primero perdía.

-Paola, en dónde va esto –pregunté, mostrándole el cofrecito, y mi voz sonó más golpeada de lo que habría esperado

Ella se giró a verme, con la cara roja, y se soltó del idiota.

-Eh…tengo un mueble en el cuarto para eso –me respondió, notablemente incómoda, tomando el cofre y saliendo de la cocina sin siquiera mirarme

-Eres patético –comenté, mirando a Izawa mientras negaba con la cabeza, burlándome de él

-Vete al c***** -me respondió, y yo sonreí burlonamente

Exactamente ésa era la versión original de Izawa, no la del amigo bueno y educado que pretendía ser con Paola.

-Mejor sigue ordenando allá afuera –le recomendé con sarcasmo, yendo a ver qué tanto hacía Paola

Me daba curiosidad qué haría con el cofre, ya que, después de todo, eso ya había estado ubicado previamente en un lugar, y me causaba gracia que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque, conociéndola como la conocía, tampoco me sorprendía.

Entré en su habitación y la vi trepada en una silla. Me acerqué a ella, previendo cuidarla de cualquier accidente.

-No te vayas a caer –le dije, preocupado, cuando noté que se ponía de puntillas para ubicar la caja en un lugar alto de su armario

De repente Paola comenzó a tambalearse y yo la sostuve por la cintura, regañándola por no tener más cuidado. La ayudé a bajar de la silla, aún con mis manos en su cintura, y cuando se posó en el piso me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Tan cerca que recordé la última vez que había podido rodearla por la cintura, mientras nos besábamos. Al recordar eso, mi cara debió encenderse como un foquito, porque sentía que me ardía horrores. Y entonces, Paola se alejó de mí bruscamente y salió sin mirarme.

-Por qué estás roja –escuché que Izawa preguntaba, cuando volví con ellos a la sala- Tú también estás rojo –apuntó, y yo me sentí más avergonzado

Felizmente Paola salió comentando algo y como que ése incómodo ambiente se desvaneció de pronto gracias a su oportuna intervención.

Después de terminar de acomodar las cosas de Paola, los tres nos sentamos en el living. Ellos se pusieron a conversar, mientras yo aún me sentía incómodo por lo que acababa de pasar con ella.

-Dos segundos más, no, un segundo más y la besaba sin remedio –me lamenté mentalmente ante mi debilidad al tenerla tan cerca- ¿Y entonces qué ibas a hacer Wakashimazu Ken? Pues no sé, porque ya metiste la pata una vez y luego Paola se fue. Si la volvías a besar, ¿a dónde se iba a ir ahora? Quizá a la luna, o aún peor, probablemente aceptaba salir con éste idiota

Exhalé cansado. Tantos nervios y ansiedad realmente agotan.

-Ya ni sé qué hago aquí –me recriminé- Ya fastidié a Izawa, y por fastidiarlo casi arruino la paz entre Paola y yo. Debería irme, pero si me voy le doy a éste la oportunidad de pasarse de listo, y como ella confía en él no se dará cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones y quién sabe en qué acabarán. No, creo que mejor me quedo. Pero tampoco es que ya sea demasiado cómodo para mí seguir aquí, si hasta están conversando como si yo no estuviera aquí…

Iba a seguir divagando, cuando noté que ambos me miraban, y al parecer era porque el cretino ése me había preguntado algo. Lo supe cuando Paola respondió por mí.

-Pues lo es –aseguró Paola, y yo no entendía de qué estaban hablando

-¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando –admití, algo avergonzado

-Si se nota… -se atrevió a decir el idiota

-Mamoru decía que le habían dicho que Aiko es muy bonita –me dijo Paola, y yo seguía sin entender, porque comprendía menos qué pitos tocaba Aiko-san en una conversación entre ellos

-¿Y cuánto tiempo ya es tu novia? –preguntó él, mirándome con burla plasmada en su cara de memo

-En verdad no lo sé –respondí, quizás muy sinceramente

Para empezar, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había llegado a ser novio de Aiko-san. Y, para continuar, no era el momento apropiado para aclarar –menos estando ése estúpido- que Aiko-san ya no era mi novia. Así que simplemente solté eso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –se sorprendió ése idiota

-No lo sé –repetí, mosqueado. Después de todo, yo no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, a él menos que a nadie

-Mamoru, Ken no es de los que suelen acordarse de ciertas fechas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no le importe. ¿Verdad? –Paola trató de salir en mi defensa

-¿Por qué de pronto comenzaste a preguntarme por Aiko-san? –inquirí curioso, mirando a aquél metiche

-¿Por qué? No sé, ¿para entablar conversación? –contestó él

-¿Y tú qué me dices de tu novia? –quise saber, tratando de voltearle la tortilla

-Qué novia

-La que seguro tienes en alguna parte

-No, no tengo novia en ninguna parte. Aunque sí hay alguien que me gusta –admitió, sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-Como si no supiera de quién se trata –pensé molesto, decepcionado de Paola porque ella no veía eso que era tan obvio

Izawa la veía como proyecto de novia, y ella no se daba cuenta de sus avances.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y ella te corresponde? –pregunté, tratando de disimular lo más que pude el tono de burla

Después de todo, recordando las veces que recientemente Paola me había aclarado que él era sólo su amigo, eso significaba que sus intentos con ella no habían estado rindiendo frutos. Darme cuenta de eso me alegró.

-Sí, si hasta nos besamos un par de veces y todo –contestó el muy cretino

Ya sabía que eso era cierto. Total, yo mismo los había visto besarse, aunque era mejor no acordarse de eso.

-¿Pero sales con ella? –seguí, intentando ponerlo contra la pared, hasta que admitiese que quien le gustaba lo había confinado a la zona de amigos

-No oficialmente –alegó él

-¿A qué te refieres con "oficialmente"? -insistí

-Ya sabes, no es algo formal, pero estamos en eso

-¿Quieren hacer algo en especial? –intervino Paola, en un obvio intento por zanjar el tema

-Continuar con lo que habíamos planeado no estaría mal. ¿Quieres ver una película? –le preguntó el idiota ése

Y después de preguntarle eso, se atrevió a rodearla por los hombros, como si estuvieran solos. Realmente hay que tener muy poca vergüenza o muy poca dignidad.

Miré a Paola, esperando que ella reaccionara y lo ponga en su lugar, pero no hizo nada, lo cual me indignó. Ni siquiera me miró. ¿No se suponía que sólo eran amigos? O es que él era otro tipo de amigo. Otra vez me estaba confundiendo. Primero había dicho que sólo eran amigos, pero ahora se dejaba abrazar así, como si nada. Yo jamás, ni siendo sólo amigos, desde cuando lo fuéramos, me habría atrevido a abrazarla así, porque siempre la respeté. Pero parece que "respeto" es una palabra que el imbécil de Izawa jamás aprendió.

Así que, no dispuesto a ver tan desagradable espectáculo, y no pudiendo hacer más sin que resultase ridículo o pareciera una escena de celos, anuncié que me iba y me puse de pie, preguntándole a Paola si me acompañaba.

-¿Eh? ¿ya te vas? –me preguntó Paola, mirándome

-Sí. Será mejor volver a la concentración –inventé. La verdad es que ya estaba demasiado fastidiado por la desfachatez de aquel sinvergüenza- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Izawa –le "aconsejé", mirándolo con enojo

-Iré más tarde –me respondió él, sin inmutarse siquiera

-Entonces ya vengo –dijo Paola, parándose para ir conmigo

Ignoré qué le dijo ése tipo a Paola. Yo simplemente caminé hacia la puerta, salí cuando ella agarró sus llaves y me fui. No tenía por qué despedirme de él, porque no me nacía y tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Si después, para mi desgracia, igual lo vería en la concentración de la selección.

Paola me acompañó hasta el área de ingreso al edificio, y honestamente yo ya estaba dispuesto a despedirme allí de ella. Quizás las cosas no habían salido como había planeado, pero en realidad no había plan alguno, jeje. Así que, considerando que había llegado creyendo que ella me odiaba; y me iba habiendo podido pasar un rato con ella –aunque no hayamos estado solos y sólo la hubiera ayudado a acomodar cosas en departamento-, pues era algo positivo.

Entonces me sorprendió que Paola me dijera que podía acompañarme hasta la estación. Yo le dije que podía irme solo, pero ella insistió en que mejor iba conmigo; así que simplemente acepté. Después de todo, me gustaba la idea de poder estar un poco más con ella.

Nos pusimos a caminar. Ninguno decía nada. Yo la miré de reojo y se estaba mordiendo el labio. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que seguramente se estaba exprimiendo las neuronas para idear algo de qué hablar. Así que le ahorré más sufrimiento y fui yo el que hice un comentario cualquiera.

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, ahí sí ya no se me ocurrió de qué más hablar. Hasta que otra vez, la maldita voz metiche empezó a taladrarme la cabeza.

-Pregúntale sobre la relación que tiene con Izawa –escuché en mi cabeza- ¡Claro que no! –respondí mentalmente- ¡Hazlo! ¿por qué siempre tienes que quedarte con la duda?

Eso era cierto. Siempre me quedaba con la duda y eso también me había agotado durante todo ése tiempo.

-¿Estás saliendo con Izawa? –pregunté, sabiendo que por más que me quitara dudas, una respuesta positiva me iba a dejar anímicamente peor de lo que ya venía estando

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuché su respuesta, pero mantuve la compostura.

-Es que parece muy cercano a ti –comenté, recordando el abrazo que ella no le había rechazado

-Como tú, como Kazuki, como Koike…como tantos otros amigos míos –me explicó con naturalidad y yo me sentí ofendido de que me comparara con Izawa

-¿Izawa y yo estamos en la misma categoría? –inquirí, indignado

-Sí, ambos son mis amigos

-Supongo… -murmuré

Vaya, así que yo también era un "sólo amigo" suyo. Fue decepcionante, porque pensé que aún podría verme como algo más. Que le seguía gustando, como me había dicho, que seguía enamorada de mí. Pero, al parecer, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Y verlo así me dolió.

-¿Tú has estado bien? –la escuché preguntar después de un rato en silencio

-Eh…sí –mentí, evitando mirarla

¿Qué esperaban que le dijera? ¿la verdad?

"He estado bastante mal últimamente, al punto que eso ha mermado mi rendimiento en el fútbol, lo que nunca antes había pasado. Ah, y Napoleón parece querer más al vecino que ahora lo cuida que a mí. Sin olvidar que terminé con Aiko-san porque se dio cuenta que tú me gustabas".

No, definitivamente decirle la verdad estaba descartado.

-¿Seguro? –insistió, mirándome inquisitivamente

-Sí, claro, estoy bien –repetí, tratando de sonar creíble

-¿Todo bien en el club?

-Sí

-¿Y Napoleón está bien?

-Restando lo que te conté que hace últimamente, pues sí, está bien

-Me alegro…

Me sentí mal por mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Que mi vida se había convertido en una ruina desde que se fue, e incluso desde antes, cuando decidió que yo no era el hombre que ella quería en su vida. Recordar esas palabras dolía.

Decirle todo eso no tendría sentido alguno, más porque seguramente ella se sentiría culpable, y no lo era. El culpable era yo, que por querer conservarme en mi zona de confort había negado cosas tan obvias, que hasta otros habían visto; y me había negado a admitir algo que en el fondo sabía lo que era; intentando encubrirlo con la frase "sólo es una confusión".

No sería justo que ella supiera de mi lamentable situación si iba a culparse. Además, tampoco quería que sintiera lástima por mí. Con la gente que ya sentía lástima por mí ya era más que suficiente. Así que decidí cambiar de tema radicalmente, intentando que al menos ella pudiera sonreír. Quería volver a verla sonriendo.

-Si quieres ir a verlo, Genzo también vino –comenté en tono de broma

-Je, iré en cuanto pueda –me contestó con burla

-También está Tsubasa, por si te interesa –seguí con sarcasmo

-¿Te estás metiendo conmigo? Sólo falta que me digas que Ishizaki también está, como si me interesara –dijo, haciéndose la ofendida

-Pues está, jajaja

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso

Ver el puchero que hizo me causó gracia, y a la vez me alegró. Hace tanto que no compartía un momento así de espontáneo y simple con ella, que daba ganas de grabarlo para la posteridad. Por si, por alguna razón, en el futuro realmente tuviéramos que seguir viviendo separados.

-¿Tsubasa llegó con su esposa? –me preguntó

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por? ¿Quieres ir a saludarla? –bromeé

-Quizás. Me gustaría preguntarle algo, pero creo que mejor no lo haré –contestó misteriosamente, quedándose pensativa

-¿Qué querrías preguntarle tú a Nakazawa? –me sorprendí al notar que no estaba bromeando, sino que iba en serio cuando dijo que querría hablar con la esposa de Tsubasa

-Cosas –soltó, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cosas? ¿tú? ¿a Nakazawa? –repetí incrédulo

-Bueno, bueno, mejor se lo pregunto a Genzo entonces –se burló, apurando el paso

Llegamos al ingreso de la estación y me resigné a tener que despedirme de ella.

-Ven a vernos cuando puedas. Seguramente a Sorimachi le dará gusto verte –comenté, tratando de seguir conversando con ella

-Iré cuando pueda. Por cierto, ¿no sabes si Kazuki y Mamoru se hicieron amigos? –me preguntó, demasiado seria como para ser una broma

-¿Que Sorimachi e Izawa qué? –repetí horrorizado

Sorimachi podía ser demasiado impertinente y grosero a veces, pero era mi amigo, y jamás de los jamases esperaría que le ocurriese una desgracia así, hacerse amigo de un memo de ése calibre. Era hasta ofensivo.

-Nada, olvídalo –dijo Paola, soltando una risilla que me dio gusto escuchar- Cuídate y saluda a los demás por mí –me pidió, sonriendo, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

-Sí, lo haré –respondí, decepcionado por tener que despedirme de ella sin haber podido encontrar el momento, ni el valor, de confesarle para qué realmente había ido a buscarla

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que me gustaba. Que me había dado cuenta que no podía verla sólo como a una amiga, pero no sabía cómo. Sentí miedo de su rechazo, sí, aunque sonara ilógico.

-¿Se te olvidó algo? –me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad

-Eh…no, no, nada –alcancé a responder, desechando cualquier confesión que pudiera soltar de imprevisto

-Je, entonces ve con cuidado

-Sí

Ella dio media vuelta para irse, y escuché en mi mente un "¡díselo!". De pronto sentí como si una inyección de valor me llenara el cuerpo, y la llamé.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, mirándome

-Realmente me dio gusto verte –dije, sonriendo

Después de todo, era muy cobarde para decirle cómo me sentía. Sentí rabia e indignación contra mí mismo por no haber podido decirle "me gustas". Pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo, y supongo que, si no se dio, es que ése no era el momento adecuado.

-A mí también me dio gusto verte –me dijo, mirándome con cariño, lo cual me reconfortó porque al menos confirmé que no me odiaba

-Trata de ir a vernos mientras estamos en Tokio –le pedí

-Lo prometo

-Ah, y Paola… -añadí, antes de que volviera a girar para irse

-¿Sí?

-Izawa tiene que estar antes de las nueve –comenté, "por si acaso" al sinvergüenza aquél se le olvidaba que estaba en una concentración y que debía cumplir los horarios estrictamente

-Eh…okay, lo tomaré en cuenta –contestó, haciendo un gesto con la mano y marchándose

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa –dije bajito, dando media vuelta y entrando en la estación

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Después de un domingo bastante descansado, en el que nos la pasamos viendo videos de partidos de otras selecciones contra las que jugaríamos, el lunes desayunaba tranquilamente, cuando noté que alguien se sentaba en la silla junto a mí. Giré la cabeza y al descubrir de quién se trataba, rodé los ojos y esperé que el sermón comenzara.

-¿Vas a seguir evitándome? –preguntó Sorimachi, con una falsa sonrisa

-Yo no te estoy evitando –mentí, metiéndome una porción de arroz en la boca

-¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?

-¿Quieres que te responda con honestidad o te ofenderás? –devolví, sonriendo divertido

Sorimachi me miró seriamente por algunos segundos.

-¿De pronto ya estás de buen humor?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Hasta ayer parecías alma en pena y ahora, de pronto, hasta me contestas hecho el listillo

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No. Lo que me molesta es que no hayas hecho nada para evitar que Paola regrese a Tokio

-¿Y por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? –inquirí, curioso

-Porque al menos así me demostrabas que ella te importaba

-Mira…Kazuki-kun, sé que eres el mejor amigo de Paola y todo eso; pero no por no hacer lo que tú crees que estará bien para ella significa que no esté bien

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad crees que no me importó que se fuera? –le pregunté, dejando mis palillos sobre la mesa- ¿Crees que soy tan ingrato?

-No lo sé

-Pues sí me importó que se fuera –aseguré- Pero si ella había tomado la decisión de irse, ¿qué podía decirle? Si cuando fui a buscarla me dijo que yo no tenía por qué opinar al respecto. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

Sorimachi no respondió y yo supuse que había formulado la pregunta más certera como para que él entendiera lo complicado que había sido para mí hablar con Paola y recibir semejante respuesta. Después de todo, como su mejor amigo, él conocía mejor que nadie lo terca que ella podía ser.

Nuestro pequeño debate iba a seguir, pero entonces escuchamos unas risotadas, y entre ellas un comentario burlón de "mira Mamoru, ahí está tu amigo". Giré la cabeza y vi que eran el idiota de Izawa, que iba a sentarse a una mesa cercana junto a sus amigos. Miré a Sorimachi y noté que aquella bromita no le había gustado para nada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué es la tercera vez que escucho que ése imbécil es tu amigo? –le pregunté, viendo cómo tensaba la mandíbula, seguramente aguantando una sarta de groserías que soltarle a ésa bola de idiotas

-Mi querida Paola tiene la culpa, de eso estoy seguro –protestó, apretando los dientes

-Je, ¿Paola?

-Sí, tu amiga Paola y el cretino de Izawa creen que pueden jugarme ésa bromita el resto de lo que dure esta concentración

-Pues mejor lo aclaras o acabarán creyéndolo –le recomendé, sintiendo lástima por él, aunque no menos divertido de que esta vez él fuera el blanco de una broma pesada

Iba a seguir comiendo, cuando escuché algo que sé que aquél grupo de retrasados lo dijo en voz alta a propósito. Lo sé, porque cuando miré hacia donde estaban, me topé con Izawa viéndome, esbozando una sonrisa de evidente burla.

-Ayer debiste divertirte mucho con tu novia, Mamoru –escuché que dijo Kisugi

-¿Wakabayashi ya lo sabe? –terció Taki

-No voy a hablar de eso con ustedes –contestó el aludido, haciéndose el interesante

-Quién hubiera creído que terminarías siendo algo así como el primo-cuñado de Wakabayashi –se burló el primero

-¿Están hablando de Paola? –me preguntó Sorimachi, con cara de pocos amigos

-¿De quién más? –respondí, igual de mala gana

-¿En serio ésa cateta está saliendo con Izawa? –la cara de asco de mi amigo era graciosa, pero no me reí porque compartía su indignación

-Claro que no. Pero ése tipo prefiere creer que sí

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ayer fui a verla y él estaba con ella. Pero me dejó bien en claro que él es sólo su amigo

-¿Que tú fuiste a dónde? –preguntó Sorimachi, enarcando las cejas, y comprendí que acababa de hablar de más

-Gracias por la comida –decidí escapar, poniéndome de pie y saliendo a toda prisa

-¡Oye, a dónde vas!

En el entrenamiento de la mañana, felizmente al entrenador se le ocurrió hacer un partido de práctica y poner a Sorimachi en mi equipo -yo de portero-, de modo que no podría acercarse a la portería como para seguir acosándome con preguntas que yo no quería responder. Sin embargo, para mala suerte mía, también pusieron a Izawa como defensor de mi equipo, y yo pensé que valiente estorbo me había tocado aguantar.

El partido iba de lo más normal, hasta que Jito –que jugaba en el otro equipo- entró con demasiado entusiasmo a quitarle un balón a Aoi y lo hizo volar por los aires. Por lo que, mientras el médico atendía a Shingo en la cancha, los demás tuvimos que ponernos a esperar. En eso, el cretino de Izawa se me acercó, y aunque no me miraba, se puso a hablarme.

-Te fuiste muy temprano ayer –comentó con sarcasmo mal disimulado, y yo lo ignoré- Afortunadamente para mí…

-… -no dije nada, pretendí seguir atento a ver cómo estaba Aoi

-Pasar de amigo a novio no es una transición tan difícil como pensé –siguió- Porque en cuanto la besas te das cuenta que te gusta tanto que rápidamente descubres por qué el cambio valió la pena

Tragué saliva, diciéndome que debía ignorarlo.

-Recuerdo cuando Paola era niña. Tan enérgica y grosera, pero tan linda a la vez. Quién hubiera dicho que se transformaría en una mujer así de bonita

-… -3…4…5…tenía que contar hasta diez o cien, o cuanto fuera necesario para no estallar y decirle que se callara, que no me gustaba oírlo hablar de Paola

-Aún es bastante ingenua, pero se nota que tiene ganas de aprender muchas cosas, y yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarle –comentó, en un tono tan lascivo que lo miré molesto- Y besa bastante bien. No sabes lo bien que me la pasé ayer que te fuiste

-¿Tú de quién c***** crees que estás hablando para expresarte de ésa manera? –me harté, acercándome a él

-Qué, yo sólo estaba pensando en voz alta –contestó cínicamente

-Paola no tiene idea la clase de basura que eres. Ella piensa que eres muy formal y respetuoso, pero de eso no tienes nada

-¿Y por qué no lo soy?

-¿Cómo puedes serlo hablando así de ella?

-Yo no dije nada malo. Sólo te comentaba qué hicimos ayer después que te fuiste. Que tú te imagines cosas que no son, es problema tuyo

-No me tomes por idiota –le advertí, tomándolo por la camiseta- Y deja de inventar cosas de Paola, ¿oíste?

-¿Inventar? Yo no estaba inventando nada. Y en todo caso, ¿a ti en qué te afecta si ella es sólo tu amiga? ¿qué nunca antes te contó de las cosas que solía hacer con sus anteriores novios?

-Primero, tú no eres su novio, deja de mentirle a todos. Y segundo, lo que ella me haya contado o no, de quien sea, no es asunto tuyo

-¿Por qué pareces celoso?

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! –estallé, apretando los puños sin soltar su camiseta, haciendo que se acerque más a mí- ¡Y mucho menos de un imbécil mentiroso como tú!

-¡Wakashimazu, qué está pasando! –escuché gritar al entrenador, pero estaba tan cegado por la rabia, que lo único que quería era partirle la cara a ése cínico

-El mentiroso eres tú –dijo Izawa, sin inmutarse- Porque no puedes aceptar que quieres a Paola como algo más que como a una amiga. Eres tan egoísta que no te importa lo que ella esté sintiendo

-¡¿Y eso a ti qué c***** te importa?!

-¡Me importa porque yo sí la quiero y me enerva que se haya tenido que fijar en un desgraciado como tú! –gritó, mirándome furioso

Yo levanté el brazo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero entonces sentí varias manos agarrándome y jalándome hacia atrás, haciendo que soltara a ése imbécil.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! –gritó el entrenador, acercándose

-¡Cálmate Wakashimazu! –oí decir a Sorimachi, que me agarraba por la cintura para que no me fuera a golpes sobre Izawa

-¡Ken, basta! –escuché a Hyuga, interponiéndose entre Izawa y yo- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Eres un hijo de p***, ¿oíste?! –siguió despotricando el cobarde de Izawa, mientras Misaki y Matsuyama lo agarraban y lo hacían retroceder

-¡Tú eres un ca**** sin dignidad! –le devolví

-¿Pero qué m***** les pasa? –preguntó Wakabayashi, acercándose desde la otra portería- ¡Llévense a Izawa al camarín! –ordenó

-¡Ése tipo no vale nada! –gritó Izawa, siendo arrastrado por los otros dos, mientras yo respiraba agitado por el coraje, y el esfuerzo en tratar de que me soltaran

-Tranquilízate, _senpai _–me dijo Takeshi, extendiendo los brazos contra mi pecho, obstaculizando así cualquier intento que quisiera hacer para avanzar

-¿Qué c***** les pasa? –escuché que Genzo me preguntaba, mirándome enojado

De pronto pensé en Paola. Realmente había sido un idiota por dejarme hacer perder la paciencia por la ridícula provocación de Izawa. Y explicarle a todo el mundo -peor estando Genzo ahí- la razón del pleito reciente, pues no tenía sentido alguno.

-Suéltenme –exigí, zafándome de los que me agarraban

-Wakashimazu, ¿se puede saber por qué estabas peleando con Izawa? –dijo el señor Kozo, evidentemente molesto

-Yo…tuvimos una diferencia y reaccioné mal –inventé, evitando mirar al entrenador, avergonzado por haber dado semejante espectáculo

-¿Una diferencia sobre qué? –quiso saber Hyuga- ¿Desde cuándo llegamos a los golpes por una simple diferencia en un partido de práctica?

Honestamente, esa pregunta viniendo de él sonaba bastante irónica, y hasta hipócrita, pero no se lo dije.

-Hyuga tiene razón. Es absurdo –opinó Genzo, y yo rodé los ojos. Par de cínicos

-Ya les dije que sólo fue una diferencia. Y, con todo respeto, ustedes dos son los menos llamados a indignarse por algo así, si también se golpearon alguna vez –les recordé, y los aludidos intercambiaron miradas

-Vete al hotel –me ordenó el señor Kozo, y yo asentí

-Lamento lo que pasó –dije, con sinceridad, haciendo una breve reverencia y marchándome

Entré al vestuario. Al parecer Misaki y Matsuyama estaban sermoneando a Izawa cuando llegué. Ignoré a los tres, fui por mis cosas, me cambié los zapatos y me fui de regreso al hotel; haciendo oídos sordos de lo que sea que Izawa me dijo mientras salía.

Una vez en el hotel me sentí más idiota por haberle seguido el juego a Izawa.

-Eso era lo que él quería –refunfuñé, golpeando la cama con un puño- ¡Y dejaste que te molestara!

Después de ser duramente reprendidos por el señor Kozo, y que nos castigara a ambos no participando de los partidos de entrenamiento por dos días; decidí que era mejor ignorar a Izawa, al punto de fingir que no existía. Y al parecer él había tomado similar decisión, porque ya no volvió a hacer comentario alguno sobre Paola cuando yo estaba cerca. Aunque quizá también ayudó que siempre había alguien en medio, y que el entrenador nos advirtiera que, si volvíamos a pelear, los dos seríamos expulsados definitivamente de la selección.

Durante esos días no dejé de pensar en que sería bueno ir a visitar a Paola otra vez. Pero dado que la fecha del primer partido amistoso ya estaba más cerca, pues no tenía mucho tiempo disponible, menos para salir y hacer el largo trayecto hasta su departamento. Intenté llamarla, pero me salió que ése número ya no estaba disponible, y sentí una punzada de culpa al saberlo.

-Vaya, parece que cuando volvió a Tokio de verdad decidió cortar lazos conmigo –me lamenté

Y bueno –pensé-, si ella era la que se había marchado, creo que sería bueno esperar que fuera ella quien decidiera qué haríamos a continuación. Yo ya había ido a buscarla, y si ella no venía a buscarme, eso significaba que definitivamente ya no tenía interés en mí, y que lo que sea que ella hubiera sentido por mí antes había quedado en el pasado. Claro que una parte de mí mantenía la esperanza de verla aparecer en cualquier momento, y que pudiera ver en sus ojos ése cariño con el que siempre me miró.

-Puede que venga porque aún quiere ser tu amiga –analicé un día, mientras estaba solo en mi habitación- Y no por eso vas a ilusionarte. Qué tal que ya conoció a alguien más en la universidad y ahora él le gusta…

Otra vez la confusión invadía mi mente. Y es que era cierto, no por ir a saludarme significaba que yo le siguiera gustando a Paola; ni que en el tiempo que estuvimos separados ella no hubiera podido conocer a otro tipo que le gustara. Pero no había forma de que fuera a preguntarle, así que tenía que pensar en otro modo de saberlo.

-Y ahora cómo lo averiguo –me dije, sentándome en la cama de un impulso

Me quedé pensando por algunos segundos, y sonreí cuando di con la respuesta: Sorimachi.

Salí a buscarlo a su habitación, pero no estaba. Le pregunté a algunos compañeros si lo habían visto por ahí, y Shingo me dijo que lo vio yendo hacia un pequeño jardín interior que había en el hotel, así que allí me dirigí.

Cuando llegué noté que, efectivamente, Sorimachi estaba ahí hablando por el celular. Por el tono ridículamente meloso que empleaba supuse que hablaba con su novia. Pero me abstuve de burlarme una vez que colgó, porque realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

-Qué, ¿viniste a regar las plantitas? –comentó burlón

-Ni que fuera un puerco incivilizado –contesté, ofendido

-Regar las plantitas tiene su gusto de vez en cuando

-No seas cerdo –lo regañé- Éste es un jardín privado y tú no eres perro

-Aish, no entiendes ni una broma –me respondió, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Sorimachi, espera –le pedí- Necesito preguntarte algo

-¿A mí? ¿de qué?

-Eh…de Paola

-¿De Paola? –él enarcó las cejas- ¿Y qué puedo yo saber de Paola que tú no sepas?

-Quizás muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-¿Tú sabes si…si a ella le gusta alguien? –pregunté, avergonzado por tener que estar hablando de eso justamente con él

Sorimachi me miró inquisitivamente y chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera enojado, como si mi simple pregunta lo hubiese ofendido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –me reclamó- ¿Acaso ella misma no te dijo que estaba enamorada de ti?

-Sí, eso me dijo –contesté entre dientes- ¿Pero y qué tal que ella estaba confundida? ¿que era sólo algo temporal y ahora tiene a alguien más?

-¿Temporal? –repitió Sorimachi, poniendo mala cara- ¿Tú crees que lo que sentía Paola era temporal?

-No lo sé. Si recién hace un tiempo ella descubrió que yo le gustaba, ¿no? –alegué, avergonzado

-¿"Recién hace un tiempo"? –repitió, sonando indignado- ¿Eres tonto o te haces?

-Oye, ¿por qué me insultas? –me ofendí

Si fui buscándolo para que me ayudara a resolver mi duda, lo menos que necesitaba era que él me insulte.

-¿Tú por qué crees que Paola se fue desde un principio a Nagoya a estudiar pudiendo quedarse en el Toho?

-Eh… -honestamente jamás pensé en eso porque creí que ella era libre de ir a estudiar donde quisiera- Pues…no lo sé –contesté dudando, esperando que vuelva a insultarme

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Kazuki, rodando los ojos, y yo no entendí a qué se debía su reacción- ¿Tú crees que Paola fue a Nagoya para comer sus sabrosos pollos, el miso rojo o algo así?

-¿Eh? –lo miré confundido

¿Pollos? ¿por qué de pronto se puso a hablar de comida?

-¿O que se fue hasta Nagoya porque quería conocer su castillo? –siguió él, en un tonito que era de obvia burla

-¿Me puedes decir de qué demonios estás hablando? –me enojé

-¡¿Tú crees que Paola se fue hasta Nagoya por turismo o para comer algo que en Tokio no hay?! –se alteró de la nada

-Eh…claro que no

-¡¿Entonces por qué c***** crees que fue hasta allá pudiendo quedarse en el Toho?!

Me quedé en blanco. Como dije antes, nunca antes lo había pensado o había evitado pensar en eso. ¿Por qué Paola habría ido a estudiar a Nagoya? ¿quizá porque la carrera que eligió era mejor allí? ¿o porque quería cambiar de aires? Honestamente, no sabía qué respuesta darle al alterado Sorimachi.

-Yo…no lo sé –admití avergonzado

-¿No lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Ya te lo dije

-¿En serio no lo sabes?

-¡Que no! No lo sé

-Ve y pregúntale a Hyuga por qué cree que Paola se fue a estudiar a Nagoya –sentenció Sorimachi, marchándose a continuación sin decir más

-¡Oye! ¡Hyuga qué tiene que ver en esto! –exclamé más confundido que al principio

Pero Sorimachi no volteó. Simplemente levantó un brazo y –muy groseramente- me dedicó el dedo medio de su mano.

¿Para qué yo le preguntaría algo así a Kojiro? ¿qué podría saber él al respecto si hacía tantos años se había ido de Japón? Aún con la curiosidad a flor de piel –aunque no del todo convencido- hice lo que Sorimachi me sugirió. Fui a buscar a Hyuga, que en ése momento estaba contándole a Takeshi sobre el trabajo físico que hacía en su equipo en Italia, y le pregunté sin rodeos lo que Kazuki me había sugerido.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Kojiro, enarcando una ceja

Era obvio que él no podría tener la respuesta que yo necesitaba.

-Que por qué crees que Paola se fue a Nagoya a estudiar –repetí, sintiendo la cara arder por andar preguntando semejantes cosas, precisamente a él

Takeshi y Kojiro se miraron, y podría jurar que el primero ahogó una risita. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de mí?

-¿Tú no sabes por qué Paola se fue a estudiar a Nagoya? –me devolvió Kojiro, mirándome fijamente

-No, no lo sé

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Sorimachi no quiso responder y me dijo que te lo pregunte a ti

Kojiro enarcó ambas cejas y miró a Takeshi, que ahí sí se soltó a reír y ninguno de los otros dos entendíamos a qué se debía su risa.

-¿Puedes responderme? –insistí, sintiéndome ridículo al estar hablando de eso con mis mejores amigos

-Paola se fue hasta Nagoya para estar contigo –soltó Kojiro tranquilamente, y yo abrí los ojos de par en par

-¿Q…qué? –balbuceé incrédulo

-¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? –me preguntó mi amigo, mirándome con desconfianza- ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-Eh…yo…no… -intenté decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que soltara iba a resultar igual de ridícula y absurda

-No, él no lo sabía –Takeshi respondió por mí, sin borrar la sonrisota de burla que tenía dibujada en la cara

-¿En serio? –la cara de sorpresa de Kojiro me ofendió

-Es verdad, no lo sabía –corroboré avergonzado

Y era cierto. Jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente que lo que Paola sentía por mí era de tan larga data. Tan larga, que hasta Hyuga se había percatado de aquello.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta que le gustabas a Paola? –el tonito de incredulidad de Kojiro me ofendía aún más, porque él era el más despistado de los tres pero de lejos, y ahora resultaba que hace mucho él se había dado cuenta de algo que yo ni siquiera imaginaba

-Jeje, creo que no –terció Takeshi, otra vez ahogando una risita

-¿Te parece gracioso? –me molesté, mirando a Takeshi

-Sí –admitió él cínicamente- ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de algo que hasta Hyuga-san sabía?

-¡Oye! Cómo que "hasta" –ahora el ofendido era Kojiro y con justa razón

-Capitán, tú no eres de lo más perspicaz en lo que a temas de mujeres se trata

-Ajá, ¿y tú sí?

-No, pero al menos más que ustedes, seguro –respondió Takeshi, y era evidente que lo dijo burlándose de nosotros

-Al menos yo sí me di cuenta de lo de Paola y Wakashimazu –alegó Hyuga y ahora el ofendido, otra vez, era yo

-No necesito que sigan debatiendo acerca de cuál de nosotros es el más despistado –intervine- Gracias por tu respuesta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber –añadí, dispuesto a volver por donde había venido

-Y de qué sirve que lo sepas, ¿no es un poco tarde ahora que ella tiene novio? –preguntó Kojiro con su típica e inocente curiosidad de aquello que no entiende, pero le llama la atención

-Ella no tiene novio –aclaré, sintiéndome molesto por lo que había dicho

-Creo que Izawa-san ahora es su novio –otra vez, el metiche de Takeshi- Al menos eso fue lo que escuché de sus amigos. ¿Y no fue por eso que te peleaste con él el otro día?

-Yo no peleé con nadie, sólo tuvimos una diferencia –volví a aclarar- Y él no es su novio –repetí, mirándolos molesto

-Qué, ¿te molesta o algo así? –ahí estaba Kojiro otra vez

No sé para qué me puse a hablar de éste tema con él, si desde que está con Akamine parece que cree que sabe más cosas de lo que realmente sabe acerca de las relaciones de pareja.

-¿Por qué debería molestarme? –devolví ofendido

Después de todo se trataba de Izawa, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparme de un cretino como ése?

-Porque creo que Paola y él estarían bien juntos –dijo Takeshi

Sentí que me clavaban un puñal por la espalda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser uno de mis mejores amigos quien me dijera semejante cosa? No necesitaba tanta sinceridad, menos viniendo de él, al menos no ése tipo de sinceridad.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté, sintiendo decepción, aunque no sé si de él o de mí

-Mira Wakashimazu-san, sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti porque siempre has visto a Paola como tu amiga –comenzó a decirme Takeshi y yo cada vez entendía menos- Pero ya que ella ha pasado por tan cruel amor no correspondido durante tantos años, ¿no crees que sería mejor apoyarla y desearle que le vaya bien con alguien como Izawa-san?

-¿"Cruel amor no correspondido"? –repitió Kojiro con cara de asombro- ¿De dónde sacas frases como ésa? ¿ya también ves novelas?

-Por favor, déjame terminar, capitán –pidió Takeshi, y Hyuga sólo asintió como si se tratara de la exposición de un tema de interés mundial- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Tú ni te fijaste en lo que pasaba con Paola. Tuviste que recurrir a otras personas para enterarte de algo que o no querías ver o no te interesaba ver

-Eso no es cierto –lo interrumpí

Sus palabras me estaban haciendo quedar como un maldito sádico, y encima imbécil. Además, no es que no supiera ya lo que Paola sentía, si ella misma se me había confesado.

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes. ¿O por qué viniste a preguntarle eso a Hyuga-san recién ahora?

-¿Porque no sabía que él sabía algo así? –me defendí

-Más allá de eso, ¿por qué te preocupas ahora de los motivos por los que Paola se fue a Nagoya?

-Porque Sorimachi me salió con el asunto y me dieron ganas de saber –inventé con cinismo

No podía decirles que era porque todo había surgido de la idea que yo tenía que los sentimientos que Paola decía tener hacia mí podían desaparecer porque ella habría conocido a alguien más, y yo –en un intento de saber qué tan acertado podía estar-, pues había ido a tratar el tema con Sorimachi.

-¿Pero por qué justo ahora? –insistió Takeshi, y yo me sentía cada vez más avergonzado

-Sí, ¿por qué? –se entrometió Kojiro

-Pues…yo…

-Si ni siquiera sabes por qué, entonces déjalo así –me aconsejó Takeshi, y sentí que su respuesta fue como una daga helada que me atravesaba- Ella siguió con su camino porque tú seguiste con el tuyo. A ella no le permitiste cambiar del carril de la amistad al carril de "algo más" en la carretera de tu vida

-Wow, qué buena comparación –opinó Kojiro, y sentí que esos dos se estaban burlando de mí

-Gracias, se me acaba de ocurrir –contestó el otro con orgullo, y parecía que ninguno de ellos le estaba prestando la importancia que para mí tenía el asunto- Así que déjalo así. Deja de indagar, deja de preguntarte motivos que quedaron en el pasado. Sigue fingiendo demencia como hasta ahora y estarás tranquilo porque…

-No puedo –lo interrumpí

Sí, la decepción que sentía no era contra Takeshi, era decepción de mí mismo, porque lo que estaba diciendo mi amigo –lastimosamente- era verdad.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿no te acaba de decir Takeshi que sí puedes? –dijo Kojiro, como si fuera obvio

-No puedo –repetí, tragando saliva- Porque ella me importa

-Obviamente te importa –siguió Sawada en ése tonito paternal que a veces mostraba- Después de todo es tu amiga, la más cercana que tienes. ¿Cómo no te iba a importar?

-No me importa como amiga –aclaré

Si había llegado hasta ése punto, era mejor sincerarme con mis mejores amigos y dejar de ocultar las cosas.

-Ella me gusta –confesé, en voz tan débil que ni yo mismo me escuché

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews :) Y muchas felicidades a Kuroidono2 :)_

_Ken comenta que es irónico que Genzo y Kojiro lo sermonearan por querer golpear a alguien porque (como se vio en el road to 2002) ellos se golpean XDD_

_Kazuki menciona el hecho de que Paola podía quedarse estudiando en el Toho, porque se supone que el Toho tiene un sistema "de escalera". Es decir, sus alumnos pueden terminar el instituto y entrar en la universidad del mismo Toho._

_Nagoya es conocida precisamente por sus sabrosos pollos y el miso rojo. Por eso Kazuki ironiza con eso XDD_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Si había llegado hasta ése punto, era mejor sincerarme con mis mejores amigos y dejar de ocultar las cosas.

-Ella me gusta –confesé, en voz tan débil que ni yo mismo me escuché

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché –dijo Takeshi, aproximando la oreja

-Ella me gusta –volví a decir, más alto, después de tomar aire para armarme de valor

-Espera, ¿qué? –dijo Kojiro, con una cara de asombro tal que hasta daba risa. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no me reí

-Paola me gusta –volví a decir, avergonzado

-¿Y recién te diste cuenta? –casi que eso me sonó a regaño de parte de Takeshi

-¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta antes? –reclamé ofendido

-Por ta~ntas cosas –soltó él mismo, hecho el sabio

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero ya no quiero hablar del tema –dije, más avergonzado y sintiéndome ridículo

-De todos modos, deja que Paola siga con Izawa-san –dijo Sawada y ahí sí sentí decepción de él

-¿Qué? ¿no oíste lo que acabo de decir? –me exasperé

O yo hablaba en chino –que no es así- o ellos no estaban entendiendo mi japonés.

-Sí, pero ¿qué con eso? –me preguntó Takeshi

-¿Perdón?

-Wakashimazu-san, tú la lastimaste con tu indiferencia por muchos años. ¿No crees que sería justo que, ahora que encontró alguien que le gusta y que la corresponde, pueda estar con él sin que interfieras sólo por celos retrasados?

-¿Qué? –musité confundido

-Qué son celos retrasados –preguntó Hyuga

-Me refiero a que está sintiendo celos ya demasiado tarde –le explicó Takeshi

-Ahhhh…

No sé cómo Hyuga podía estar prestándole tanta atención a cosas como ésta, cuando usualmente las deja pasar de largo. Él suele ignorar las charlas de temas privados, y ahora hasta interesado parecía en saber cada detalle de mi asunto con Paola.

-No son celos retrasados ni nada de eso –aclaré ofendido e indignado- Y si te refieres a Izawa, Paola no puede estar con ése cretino porque no le gusta

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –preguntó Takeshi

-No, pero es obvio

-¿Obvio por qué?

-¡Porque es obvio!

-¿Es obvio porque es así o es obvio porque quieres que así sea? –Takeshi estaba exasperándome

-Bueno, pero ¿tú del lado de quién estás? –reclamé molesto

-Del lado de Paola –el muy cínico no dudó ni tampoco esperó medio segundo para analizar su respuesta

-Takeshi tiene razón –dijo Hyuga, y hubiera preferido que no dijera nada, menos apoyar lo que había dicho el otro- Si por tanto tiempo ni te diste cuenta lo que pasaba con ella, ¿por qué no simplemente la dejas ser? Ahora tienes novia, ¿no? Deja a Paola buscar un novio con el que quiera estar, así sea Izawa –esto último lo apuntó haciendo un gesto gracioso

-No

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tienes novia! –okay, Kojiro podía tener novia, pero era evidente que no tenía muchas luces al respecto de los pormenores que pueden ocurrir en una relación

-¡No, ya no tengo novia! –estallé- ¡Terminé con ella porque no podía dejar de pensar en Paola y ella se dio cuenta que Paola me gustaba, ¿contentos?! –ja, la cara de susto de aquellos dos era para fotografía- Y, para comenzar, si inicié algo con Aiko-san fue precisamente porque quería demostrarme que la confusión que sentía respecto a Paola era sólo eso, una confusión

-¿Te pusiste de novio con una mujer sólo por probarte algo? –me preguntó Kojiro, y me sentí avergonzado, porque de la forma en la que me lo preguntó me hizo dar cuenta de lo mal que había hecho

-Algo así… -murmuré, evitando mirarlos

-Aún así –dijo Takeshi, y yo lo miré confundido- Sigue con tu vida y deja que Paola siga la suya

-Ella ya me dijo que está enamorada de mí –alegué, como usando mi último recurso

-¿Y eso qué? ¿acaso por eso dejaste a tu improvisada novia e intentaste aceptar a Paola como algo más que amigos? No, ¿verdad? Así que deja a Paola en paz de una vez, no seas egoísta

Lo miré impactado, ¿mi _kouhai _me estaba diciendo eso? Realmente me dolió.

-No es justo que la uses como un yo-yo, que cuando te conviene simplemente jalas el hilito y la traes junto a ti –ahí estaba otra vez su tono de regaño- Déjala con lo que sea que ella haya decidido. No trates de intervenir sólo porque justo ahora te diste cuenta que a ti también te gusta y que no quieres verla con alguien más. No seas así

No supe qué responder. En verdad quería alegar algo, pero no sabía qué. En el fondo sabía que Takeshi tenía razón, y dolía, dolía mucho. Había estado siendo muy egoísta, y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que alguien me lo dijo de frente y sin anestesia.

-El que hayas terminado con tu novia no quiere decir que Paola vendrá a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado. Piensa, ¿qué harías tú en su lugar?

-Takeshi tiene razón –dijo Kojiro, ceñudo

-Yo…

-Ella merece ir caminando junto a alguien, no siguiendo a alguien que no se girará a verla –siguió Takeshi

-No digas eso –pedí, porque era verdaderamente doloroso escuchar eso de él

-Es la verdad

-Mejor olvídate de ella –me aconsejó Kojiro- Esto de los sentimientos puede ser pasajero. Si le gustaste por tantos años y ahora quiere estar con Izawa –otra vez hizo el gesto gracioso- Piensa que en unos años también te habrás olvidado de ella

-Yo le sigo gustando –aseguré. Tenía que defender mi dignidad

-¿Acaso te crees inolvidable? –se burló Takeshi. Por la cara que hizo al decirlo, era obvio que se burló

-No, pero sé que es así. Lo sé porque me di cuenta de cómo aún reacciona cuando está conmigo

-Quizá sólo sea por la costumbre –sugirió Kojiro, encogiéndose de hombros, y fue como recibir un duro golpe en el estómago- Las personas nos acostumbramos a reaccionar de cierta forma con determinados estímulos, así las circunstancias ya no sean las mismas

-¿Entonces ambos me están diciendo que simplemente deje a Paola y ya? ¿que no importa si me gusta y que ella me haya dicho ya que yo a ella? –me indigné

-No te estamos diciendo que hagas eso, sino que pienses en que sería bueno que hagas eso –soltó Takeshi, dándome de palmaditas en un hombro, como si me tuviera lástima

-Piensa en ella como has estado pensando hasta ahora –añadió Kojiro- ¿Qué harías por ella si fuera tu hermanita?

-Pero no lo es

-Aún así, ¿no desearías lo mejor para ella?

No quise responder porque eso sería alargar una conversación que quería que terminara de una vez. Me rehusé hasta a mirarlos porque me sentía traicionado. Había ido en busca de una respuesta, luego de su apoyo, y lo único con lo que ambos me habían salido era con un maldito "déjala ir". ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Sí, había sido egoísta en el pasado. Sí, por años no me di cuenta de algo que para muchos –incluidos ellos- había sido obvio. Sí, seguramente ella no la pasó bien durante todo ése tiempo, sin decirme que le gustaba y yo actuando como si fuera un hermano mayor.

Pfff, pensándolo así, realmente había sido demasiado estúpido. Sin embargo, no se lo dije a mis amigos, quería que sepan que estaba ofendido porque habían sugerido que no era mala idea que Paola saliera con el imbécil de Izawa.

-Piénsalo Ken –me dijo Kojiro, apretándome un hombro con la mano, para luego pasar junto a mí y marcharse seguido de Takeshi, al que sentí que me miraba como si quisiera seguir sermoneándome

-No tengo nada que pensar –dije bajito, apretando los puños- No pienso ceder así de fácil –resolví, seguro de mí mismo, marchándome en dirección contraria a la de ellos

Cuando Nitta vino a decirme que ya todos estaban bajando a cenar, le dije que yo no iría porque me sentía mal del estómago. Y no era del todo mentira. Recordando todo lo que me habían dicho mis amigos –la información que yo desconocía y sus "sinceras" opiniones-, y sacando mis propias conclusiones, sentía tanta rabia y frustración contra mí mismo que sentía que tenía el estómago revuelto.

Habían sido tantos años en los que no me di cuenta que Paola ya no me consideraba sólo un amigo; tantos años viéndola como a una hermanita -hermanita que nunca fue-, y de pronto empecé a dudar si realmente la había visto así alguna vez.

¿En verdad, sólo hacía algunos meses, es que me había dado cuenta que ella me gustaba como mujer? Entonces, mientras seguíamos en Instituto, cuando un chico le coqueteaba, ¿la rabia que sentía eran sólo celos de hermano mayor? O cuando ella se ponía vestido, y llamaba más la atención de otros chicos –por lo que yo le decía que era mejor que no usara vestidos-, ¿eran celos de amigo? ¿o celos de hombre? Y es que en ése entonces jamás la vi siquiera como una mujer, es decir, no podría decir que me atraía, aunque sí me gustaba estar con ella. ¿Eso quería decir que sí me gustaba?

-¡M*****! –exclamé molesto, lanzando la almohada contra el piso, como si así pudiera desahogarme- ¡Soy un idiota!

"Mejor olvídate de ella". Las palabras de Kojiro retumbaron en mi cabeza.

"Deja a Paola en paz de una vez, no seas egoísta". Lo que me había dicho Takeshi aumentaba mi rabia, la rabia contra mí mismo.

-Realmente fui un maldito egoísta –me lamenté, tomándome la cabeza con las manos- No vi más que por mi bien, y tenerla allí, como mi amiga, me hacía sentir bien; así que por eso alegué estar confundido. No me interesó preguntarle cómo se sentía, jamás se lo pregunté; y cuando lo supe, porque ella misma me lo dijo, no quise aceptarlo, y le di mil vueltas al asunto, pretendiendo cruelmente que todo fuera como antes, y era obvio que no podía ser. Fui demasiado egoísta, fui demasiado cruel. Sólo pensé en mí y no en cómo se sentía ella. Pero, aun así, no puedo simplemente dejarla ir. No puedo…

Estuve un buen rato ahí, tratando de encontrar una solución a mi caótica situación, y comencé a sentir que si seguía allí encerrado me ahogaría. Así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-No puedo dejarla ir –analizaba mentalmente, mientras bajaba en el ascensor- ¿O tengo que dejarla ir? ¿qué pasa si Hyuga y Takeshi tienen razón? ¿y si Paola está mejor con cualquiera que conmigo? Si es así, ¿qué más me quedaría hacer?

Llegué a planta baja. Me sentía demasiado cansado. Salí del ascensor y levanté la mirada, justo para encontrarme con Paola viendo hacia donde yo estaba. Al parecer estaba con Sorimachi y Takeshi, que me daban la espalda.

Me quedé paralizado, y sentí que el corazón se me encogía. Ahí estaba ella, y yo aún no encontraba una respuesta a las nuevas dudas que se me habían generado. Desvié la mirada avergonzado, como si Paola pudiera saber que había estado todo ése rato pensando precisamente en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo cuando me sentía tan patético?

No sabía qué hacer. Parecía que mis pies estuvieran hechos de plomo, porque los sentía demasiado pesados como para moverme; y aún no me atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Paola.

Cuando finalmente levanté la cabeza, Paola ya no estaba con Takeshi y Sorimachi; sino que caminaba hacia la puerta con Izawa, que la estaba abrazando por los hombros. No saben el coraje que sentí.

-No, definitivamente no voy a dejarla ir –me dije, apretando los puños- Menos para que alguien como ése falso e imbécil remedo de hombre se atreva a conquistarla

Ni lo pensé dos veces. Caminé rápidamente hacia donde estaba Paola y, en cuanto la tuve cerca, la tomé de la mano que estaba más próxima hacia mí, y la jalé conmigo hacia afuera del hotel. No iba a permitir que nadie nos detenga.

Si hasta ése momento había sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para no sincerarme con ella, ya era tiempo de ordenar mis prioridades, dejar la estupidez a un lado, y darme cuenta que más allá de la respuesta que ella pudiera darme, Paola merecía saber cómo me sentía, porque un día ella se había atrevido a decírmelo, pese a que se lo había guardado por muchos años.

Ya no podía ser tan egoísta. Ella merecía una verdadera respuesta a su confesión de aquella vez, una respuesta sincera, no una excusa ridícula que me dejara permanecer en mi zona de confort. Ignoré el lío mental que había estado atormentándome y decidí que era hora de dejar de pensar con la cabeza y –aunque sonara cursi- pensar con el corazón.

Caminamos así, sin soltarnos, por varias cuadras; hasta que divisé un callejón donde consideré que podríamos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera y lejos de curiosos. Una vez allí me detuve, tratando de ordenar mis ideas para poder decir todo lo que necesitaba que ella supiera, de forma clara y sin rodeos; y, sobre todo, sincera.

El corazón me latía a mil, y no sabía si era por el largo trecho que habíamos caminado o por la ansiedad que sentía al estar allí con Paola. Aún no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, pensando que debía estar asustada por tan brusca reacción de mi parte, porque la había sacado del hotel –literalmente- a rastras.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó, y sonó preocupada

Levanté la cabeza y me di cuenta que ella no estaba asustada, enojada, ni nada parecido. Me miraba con genuina preocupación, y me sentí un villano.

No podía ser que después de todo lo que le había hecho, después de toda la indiferencia que le había demostrado por tanto tiempo, y después de no darle una respuesta decente cuando ella se me había confesado, ¿ella seguía preocupada por mí, incluso preguntándome si estaba bien?

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarme, posando su tibia mano sobre mi mejilla

-Supongo que no –contesté apenas, mirándola con tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero aún no sabiendo cómo empezar

-¿Te lastimó?

-¿Quién? –inquirí, confundido, porque no sabía de qué o quién estaba hablando

-Cómo que quién, la tal Aiko –me aclaró, bajando la mano

-¿Aiko-san? –repetí, entendiendo menos qué tenía que ver ella en el asunto

-Sí, o prefieres que ni diga su nombre

-No, sí puedes decirlo, pero no sé por qué la mencionas

-Entonces, si no es por Aiko, ¿por qué estás así? –insistió, poniendo la misma cara que yo debía tener en ése momento. De no entender absolutamente nada

No sé cómo Paola había deducido que yo estaba así por Aiko-san, pero era evidente que estaba completamente equivocada. La persona que me tenía como alma en pena era ella misma, y supongo que ni se lo imaginaba.

-Je, ¿en verdad no lo sabes? –resoplé, tratando de sonreír, mirando la mano que aún le sostenía, acariciándosela con un dedo, como si así pudiera transmitirle lo que sentía

-¿Le pasó algo a Napoleón? –volvió a preguntar

-No

-¿Tus papás están bien?

-Sí

-¿El entrenador te regañó?

-No

-¿Tuviste algún problema en el equipo por culpa de Genzo?

-No

Siguió preguntando sobre posibles razones por las que me veía así, y jamás le iba a atinar, así siguiera toda la noche. Así que después de un rato sus opciones se le acabaron y creí que era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que necesitaba que sepa.

-Me gustas –le dije, directo y sin rodeos

En mi mente no parecía tan simple, pero lo había hecho, y sentí un extraño alivio.

-¿Q…qué? –tartamudeó, y sentí cómo tensó la mano que le sostenía

-Me gustas –repetí, mirándola decidido, como intentando mostrarle lo sincero que era

Paola miró a uno y otro lado, supongo que esperando a que Sorimachi apareciera para decirle que le habíamos jugado una broma. Je, a veces es demasiado transparente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –me preguntó, con cara de susto

-Me gustas –volví a decir, dispuesto a repetirlo las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que lo entendiera, y hasta me atreví a poner mi otra mano en su mejilla

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –dijo, zafándose de mi agarre y alejándose

-Claro que no –aseguré

Su reacción de rechazo me había herido, pero no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido así de fácil, así que mientras ella retrocedía, yo avanzaba hacia ella, hasta que no tuvo más espacio que recorrer porque su espalda dio contra una pared.

-Esto no es gracioso. ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –me preguntó, haciendo un puchero. Me dio la impresión que estaba asustada y que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento

-Porque necesitaba hablar contigo, quería decirte eso –le dije, lo más tranquilamente que pude, para que ella entendiera que ni era una broma y que tampoco le iba a hacer daño

-No, ya en serio, ¿para qué me trajiste?

-¿Por qué no me crees? –me harté, apoyando las manos contra la pared, de modo que ella quedara en medio de mis antebrazos

-Ken, sé que no estás bien porque terminaste con tu novia, pero no es justo que inventes cosas como ésa sólo porque pienses que así te sentirás mejor, porque no es así –comenzó a decir, y yo no sabía si reírme por sus erradas conclusiones o enojarme más

Paola no estaba entendiendo nada de nada, pese a que había sido suficientemente claro. Aiko-san no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho. Es más, el asunto era sólo entre nosotros dos.

-Yo no estoy inventando nada –aclaré

-Estás herido, lo sé, pero así no conseguirás olvidarla. Yo no soy la solución. Verás que con el tiempo… -siguió hablando, y la única forma que encontré de que dejara de decir cosas sin sentido y de que yo pudiera demostrarle que estaba siendo sincero, pues fue acercando más mi rostro al de ella y besándola en los labios

Sentí cómo ella tensaba los labios, y yo entendí que la estaba forzando a algo que ella no quería hacer. Y forzarla no estaba bien, así que me alejé.

-Realmente me gustas –dije, comenzando a exasperarme porque ella entendiera de una vez que ni estaba confundido ni tampoco era una broma

-Sabes que no es así. Sólo estás confundido –insistió con terquedad

¿Realmente podía ser tan obstinada? Ya le había dicho varias veces que me gustaba y ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo, y su terquedad me irritó. Entonces Paola se retiró de la posición donde estaba y caminó hacia la salida del callejón.

-Será mejor que me vaya –me dijo, evidentemente incómoda

-¿Por qué no me crees? –casi le rogué, aproximándome a ella

-Ken, tú estás enamorado de Aiko. No puede ser que ahora, de la nada, yo te guste –alegó absurdamente

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Aiko –aclaré, desesperado

-Pero tampoco lo estás de mí

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –me enojé

-Je, ¿cómo podrías estarlo? Somos amigos y, como tales, pues ése es el cariño que nos tenemos

-¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? –quise saber

Porque si andaba con tanto parloteo de que sólo éramos amigos, eso significaba que yo podía tener razón, y que lo que ella dijo que sentía por mí ya no existía. Y saber que estaba confirmando aquello dolía.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya no sientes lo que decías que sentías por mí? ¿acaso realmente te sientes bien estando con alguien más?

-¿Alguien más?

-¿En verdad estarás bien con alguien más? ¿De verdad yo no soy bueno para ti? –le pregunté, tomando su rostro en mis manos casi por inercia

Si lo que Takeshi y Hyuga me habían dicho, y era hora de dejarla ir, quería que ella misma me lo dijera. Ya que ya no sentía nada por mí, quería que ella me confirmara que podía estar bien con alguien más, y que ése alguien no podía ser yo. Sé que me hubiera dolido, pero juro que iba a dejar de insistir si ella me decía que era así.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¿De verdad tengo que dejarte ir? –le pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, dándome cuenta que lo que Takeshi me había recomendado podía estar haciéndose realidad, así yo no lo quisiera

-No sé por qué dices todo eso, pero no tienes que preocuparte

-Yo no quiero dejarte ir

-Eventualmente tendré que irme, se hace tarde

-¡No me refiero a eso! –exclamé molesto, harto de que ella siguiera haciéndose la tonta, o harto de no poder ser lo suficientemente convincente. Ya ni sabía de qué- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡no te estoy mintiendo!

-¿Mentirme en qué?

-Tú me gustas –dije una vez más, casi con angustia porque ella me creyera de una vez

-¿Cómo puedo gustarte? Si sólo soy tu amiga –me devolvió, mirándome con confusión

-¿No te dije yo lo mismo? ¿y qué me dijiste tú? –le recordé, exasperado

-¿Qué? No te entiendo

-Yo no te veo sólo como una amiga, ¿no lo entiendes?

La cara de espanto que puso me hizo comprender que, finalmente, había entendido que no estaba bromeando, que no estaba confundido, sino que estaba siendo honesto con ella.

-Me gustas, y no quería admitirlo, pero me gustas desde hace tiempo. Yo pensé que sólo estaba confundido, que eran sólo preocupación y celos de hermano, pero me di cuenta que no es así. Yo te quiero como amiga, es cierto, pero me interesas como más que eso –confesé finalmente

* * *

_Gracias a BraveNewWorldd, Fzmxx y a Kuroidono2 por la buena onda que siempre le ponen a sus reviews. _

_Gracias también a Namaste por dejarme un mensaje cuyo fin no entendí, puesto que los fics de FF ocupan una página lo suficientemente amplia como para que uno o dos fics míos le estorben la visual y le impidan ver las historias que sigue n_n Y cada cuánto publicar o no publicar depende únicamente del ficker. Gracias por tu interés :)_

_"Kouhai" es un término que los japoneses utilizan para referirse a alguien menor, usualmente en el colegio o incluso en el trabajo._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	17. CAPÍTULO FINAL

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Paola seguía mirándome con susto, y vi que se estaba pellizcando un antebrazo. Pero qué terca era, ahora hasta pensaba que estaba soñando.

-Deja de pellizcarte porque no estás soñando –la regañé, rodando los ojos

-Perdón –se disculpó, haciendo un puchero, dejando en paz su antebrazo que quedó con una gran marca roja

Pero, enseguida, volvió a darse otro pellizco. Yo no sabía si reírme o volver a regañarla, pero me decidí por lo segundo. Reírme en esas circunstancias sólo llevaría a confundirla más y volver al principio, con Paola creyendo que todo era una broma.

-Ya te dije que dejes de pellizcarte

-Si no es un sueño, tú estás drogado, ¿verdad? –me preguntó, y ahí sí tuve que contener la risa

-¿Cómo voy a drogarme?

-No sé, no encuentro más opciones. Mi mente acaba de entrar en cortocircuito –se sinceró. Y lo dijo tan seria que resultaba demasiado gracioso

Quise reír, pero me aguanté. Aunque no pude evitar sonreír. Paola podía ser tan ingenua a veces, y graciosa sin esperarlo, que daba demasiada ternura. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero no lo hice. No fuera a asustarla otra vez y ella a rechazarme.

-Ni tú estás soñando, ni yo me drogué, ni es una broma, ni estoy pagando una apuesta, por si se te ocurre eso –aclaré, considerando todas las opciones en las que ella podría pensar- En verdad me gustas –dije más tranquilo

-¿Por qué?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¿cómo que por qué? ¡sólo porque sí! No necesitaba una razón para que me gustara, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué? ¿y por qué no? –le devolví

-Ésa no es una respuesta. No puedes responder con otra pregunta

-Simplemente porque sí, porque eres tú, porque eres así –alegué, comprendiendo que si ella había comenzado a soltar cualquier tontería, era porque se estaba quedando sin excusas para no creerme

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, tan tú…

-No te entiendo

-No necesitas entender. Tan sólo créeme cuando te digo que me gustas, ¿sí? –le pedí, pacientemente

-¿Y por qué así, de repente?

-No es de repente, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, ¿no te lo dije ya?

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Y si te diste cuenta antes, ¿por qué salías con alguien más? –me reclamó

Touché. Vaya pregunta certera. Ahora el que se había quedado sin algo lógico por decir era yo.

No podía decirle que, creyendo ciegamente en mi confusión, había decidido aceptar a Aiko-san un intento desesperado por encontrar el recurso que sea para dejar de verla a ella como la veía, como una mujer que me gustaba. Admitir algo así no sólo sería penoso –aunque fuera cierto-, sino que además confirmaba lo cobarde que había sido.

-Por idiota –contesté, evitando mirarla

Después de todo, aquellas dos palabras resumieron perfectamente toda aquella explicación vergonzosa e innecesaria.

-Pues sí que lo eres, y mucho –apoyó, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo me sales ahora con que te diste cuenta antes y no me lo dijiste? Y yo tratando de alejarme de ti porque creí que estabas bien con la sosa ésa –me siguió reclamando

-Y lo estaba, creo… Pero me di cuenta que sin ti al lado no era igual –confesé, compungido

-Qué esperabas, ¿un trío? –sugirió, indignada

-No, no, claro que no –aclaré inmediatamente, sintiendo mi cara arder

Tampoco soy un pervertido. No sé dónde sacó semejante idea.

-Digo que no era igual, porque en verdad te necesitaba conmigo

-¿Y Aiko? -insistió

-Con ella no era igual

-¿Y aún así seguiste con ella?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo equivocarme? –repliqué

Después de todo soy un ser humano. Errar es de humanos, ¿no? ¿Y acaso ella no había estado equivocada también al aceptar los avances de Izawa? Así que tan inocente tampoco era.

-Pues vaya equivocación, ¿eh? Yo también debí equivocarme, no soltar jamás que me gustabas y conseguirme novio –dijo, gruñendo, como haciendo berrinche

-No lo hubiera permitido –dije, mosqueado

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que no lo hubieras permitido? Ni que necesitara tu permiso

-No me gusta verte con otro –acepté, bajando la mirada avergonzado

Si sólo viendo a Izawa abrazándola y besándola, considerando que ella había dicho que sólo era su amigo, me había sentido molesto. No quería ni imaginar cómo hubiera sido verla con otro de la mano, besándolo y abrazándolo, sabiendo que ése alguien realmente le gustaba.

Sabía que era ridículo mostrarle así de fácilmente mi vulnerabilidad y mis celos, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde hace un rato había dejado de actuar siguiendo la lógica y simplemente estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía.

-¿Por eso me preguntaste si estaría bien con alguien más? –me preguntó

Yo no me atrevía a mirarla de lo avergonzado que estaba, porque analizando todo lo que le había dicho antes, realmente me había pasado de cursi. Así que solamente asentí sin decir nada.

-Pfff, pues qué tonto eres –resopló burlona

-¿Qué? –musité, mirándola, sin entender a qué se debía el insulto

-A diferencia tuya, _senpai, _yo no creo que si me gusta alguien deba salir con otro sólo para comprobar que estoy en un error. Y mira que pude hacerlo –me reclamó

-Lo sé, lo siento… -me disculpé, volviendo a mirar el piso, como si fuera un niño regañado por su madre

-No sé de dónde sacas eso de si estaría o no mejor con alguien más, porque eso no lo sé ni yo misma. Pero desde hace tiempo asumí que eso no pasaría contigo

-Pero… -intenté alegar, notando que ella iba a empezar con la respuesta que yo no quería oír

-Aún así, sabiendo esto que acabas de decirme y que aún tengo que digerir, pues…aún así tampoco sé -continuó

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –pregunté, confundido

Esperen un momento. ¿Ésa era la mala respuesta que yo estaba esperando o no?

-¿Cómo saber si no lo intento? ¿No te había dicho que quería estar en una relación con alguien que me correspondiera? –me recordó

-¿Pero no te estoy diciendo que yo…?

-Sí, ya sé, pero aún así –me interrumpió

Aún se veía confundida, y se notaba que seguía creyendo que o todo era un sueño o una broma.

-No terminas de entenderlo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté

-No

-¿Al menos ya me crees cuando te digo que me gustas? –volví a preguntarle, cruzándome de brazos

-No sé, quizás

-¿Quizás?

-Es decir…Ponte en mi lugar, no es tan fácil. De repente vienes y me dices algo así, de la nada, tampoco es que sea tan simple de comprender. ¿No te pasó lo mismo acaso cuando yo te dije que me gustabas? Además, se suponía que tú tenías novia y que estabas enamorado de ella

-¿No te dije ya que no?

-Sí, pero considera que hasta hace quince minutos yo tenía eso por seguro

Convencer a Paola de que era sincero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que hubiera esperado. Y, considerando lo mal que había estado anímicamente, pues comencé a sentirme más cansado, porque en una simple confesión había empleado el resto de energía que me quedaba.

-Igual gracias por decírmelo –soltó

-¿Gracias?

La miré sorprendido. Todo estaba cada vez más enredado. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era ésa? ¿acaso era un "gracias, pero sólo te veo como a un amigo ahora"? Ay no, realmente estaba pasando.

-Sí, porque significa mucho para mí

-¿No piensas decir nada más? –me indigné

Yo necesitaba una respuesta clara. No iba a volver a exprimirme las neuronas para entender qué es lo que ella estaba tratando de decirme.

-Si esperas que salte a tus brazos y te diga que no puedo ser más feliz por tu confesión, pues espera sentado –contestó enojada

-¿Sólo eso? –otra vez, ésa no era una respuesta a nada de lo que yo le había dicho

-Sí, sólo eso. Si esperabas algo más de mí, _senpai_, pues no esperes más porque no hay más –me dijo con arrogancia

-Pero me gustas…

Ay Dios. Me sentía tan desesperado que no sabía qué más decir. Aparentemente ella sí entendió mi confesión, y la creía, pero esperaba algo más de mí; y no sabía qué podía ser.

-A veces eso no es suficiente -apuntó

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa si mañana te despiertas y te das cuenta que siempre y no te gustaba? ¿que sólo eran los nervios por el partido?

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eso no pasará –me ofendí

¿Acaso pensaba que era un donjuán de pacotilla que andaba por ahí confesándose con cualquiera antes de un partido?

-¿Y si pasa?

-Que no pasará

-¿Y si pasa? –insistió tercamente

-Pues si pasa, volveré a pensar en lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste y volveré a darme cuenta que sí me gustas, y que es por eso que te extraño tanto –respondí, molesto

Paola se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y yo entendí que ahora sí estaba considerando todo seriamente y procesando la información ordenadamente.

-Yo no quiero ilusionarme en vano, ¿sabes? –me dijo, haciendo un puchero que me desarmó

-No te estoy ilusionando. Lo que te digo es verdad –le dije, ablandando el gesto

-Ya la pasé muy mal por sentir esto por ti

-Lo siento…

-No sé qué más decirte, de verdad no sé

Yo menos sabía qué decirle, pero al menos comprendí que no todo estaba perdido para mí. Al menos había podido confesarme y hacer que ella me entendiera. Si ella seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera conmigo, entonces sólo me quedaba esperar a que aclarara su mente.

Después de todo, si para mí había resultado complicado confesarme, tampoco es que debiera ser sencillo para ella aceptarlo. Si, como ella misma me había dicho, hasta hace un rato ella aún consideraba que yo tenía novia y que a ella la veía sólo como a una amiga.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, y dame una respuesta cuando la tengas –concluí, sonriéndole

-¿Cuánto piensas esperar por la respuesta? –me preguntó, mirándome preocupada

-El tiempo que demores en tenerla –le respondí

Si ella había esperado por años para confesarse y que yo le dé una respuesta –misma que fue bastante babosa, por cierto-, yo no tenía ningún derecho a presionarla.

-Bien, me parece justo. ¿Ahora podemos irnos? Sino voy a ir apestando a fideos chinos en el tren –comentó, y me resultó tan gracioso que de pronto saliera comentando semejante cosa, que me eché a reír

-Jajaja, okay, vámonos –acepté

Vi que daba media vuelta para salir del callejón, y yo me puse serio, porque de pronto me habían surgido las ganas de hacer algo que no sabía si estaría bien. Sé que acabo de decir que no quería presionarla, pero me sentía tan desbordado de alegría porque ella considerara aceptarme, que necesitaba expresarlo.

-Espera –le pedí, y ella se giró a verme

-Qué pasa

-Antes de irnos… Yo…

-Qué

-¿Puedo besarte? –pregunté avergonzado, sintiendo mi cara arder

-Por qué, ¿quieres comprobar que realmente te gusto? –me contestó burlona

-No, es sólo que me gusta esa sensación –admití, recordando la vez que pude besarla y ella me correspondió

-Eh… Está bien –me respondió, y el corazón me dio un salto al escuchar su respuesta

Me sentía tan feliz. Sabía que no podía arruinarlo siendo precipitado y torpe, así que me acerqué lentamente y la besé con sutileza. Enseguida sentí cómo ella me rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello, y yo me atreví a rodearla por la cintura, y a besarla más intensamente.

Sí, definitivamente la sensación de besar a Paola y que ella me correspondiera no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era tan irreal e increíble, que me daban ganas de aferrarme a ella y no soltarla.

Y entonces me di cuenta que ése "quizás" que le había respondido a Aiko-san cuando ella me había preguntado si estaba enamorado de Paola, probablemente era un "sí, lo estoy". Porque no podía imaginarme con alguien más y sentir eso que en ése momento estaba sintiendo con ella.

No quería soltarla, pero sentí una tibia gota caer sobre mi cuello. Me separé de ella, vi que estaba llorando y me asusté.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, comenzando a pensar que quizás no debí besarla y que la había hecho sentir mal

-Sí, no te preocupes. A veces soy así –me contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas

-Ahora sí podemos irnos –dije, esperando que así ella pudiera sentirse mejor

Ya no iba a insistir con nada más, así tuviera ganas de abrazarla o de besarla otra vez. Supongo que, para cualquiera –incluyéndome- eran demasiadas emociones ya por una noche.

-Bien –dijo, poniéndose rígida y empezando a caminar como si no tuviera articulaciones

Quería echarme a reír, pero comprendí -y respeté- su nerviosismo y no lo hice. Yo mismo estaba temblando. Hasta tuve que meter las manos en mis bolsillos para que mi temblor no fuera tan obvio.

La veía caminar delante de mí, y yo debí estar sonriendo como un tonto de lo feliz que me sentía al tenerla ahí conmigo.

Tan despistada como es, Paola pasó de largo el ingreso a la estación del tren y yo se lo hice notar. Aunque hubiera querido estar un poco más con ella, lo mejor era no presionarla. Además, supuse que en el hotel ya estarían buscándome, porque era tarde para regresar a la concentración tan tranquilamente y sin preocuparme. Y, de paso, había dejado mi celular en mi habitación.

-Que les vaya bien en el partido –me dijo, después de que le recomendara no dormirse en el vagón, porque alguna vez ya le había ocurrido y había terminado en el otro extremo de la ciudad

-Gracias. Espero que vayas a vernos

-Iré, claro que iré. Aunque no prometo alentar a Genzo ni al idiota de Tsubasa, ni al cara de mono de Ishizaki… Bueno, tú ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Je, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, porque cuando lo está dice cosas así, sin sentido.

-Je, lo sé –le dije, sonriendo

-Esfuérzate y ten cuidado de no lesionarte –me dijo, y yo sentí que volvíamos tiempo atrás, antes de todos los problemas y el distanciamiento que habíamos tenido

-No te preocupes

-Nos vemos –se despidió, sonriendo, haciendo un gesto con la mano a manera de despedida

-Paola –la llamé, antes de que se fuera

-Qué

-Yo…gracias por todo –solté, con toda la sinceridad que esas palabras encerraban

-¿Gracias de qué? –me miró extrañada

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Creo que nunca te lo digo, pero gracias

-No tienes por qué

-Saluda a Tomo-chan de mi parte

-Lo haré. En este momento debe estar haciendo algún desastre en casa –se lamentó

-Je, ya crecerá

-Espero que pronto

-Cuídate. Avísame cuando estés en casa –le pedí

-Lo haré

-Adiós –me despedí, quedándome con las ganas de abrazarla

-Adiós –me respondió, dando media vuelta y entrando en la estación

Yo me quedé viendo cómo se iba hasta que no estuvo más a la vista.

Lentamente, sintiéndome ligero como una pluma, regresé caminando al hotel; pensando en lo bien que había resultado todo, y que haberme atrevido finalmente a confesarme había sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

Cuando entré en el lobby, Takeshi y Sorimachi estaban sentados en un sofá, aparentemente esperándome.

-¿Y? Qué pasó –me preguntó Sorimachi, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, y casi corriendo hacia mí, seguido de Takeshi

-¿Qué pasó de qué? –fingí demencia

-Entre tú y Paola, ¿qué pasó? –insistió

-Nada relevante –mentí, sonriendo

-Deja de mentir. Merecemos saberlo –se quejó Takeshi, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y por qué merecerían nada? –repliqué- Tú dijiste que debía dejar ir a Paola; y tú que Paola y yo éramos unos idiotas, ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso? –se defendió Sorimachi, ceñudo

-Que por eso no merecen saber nada –resolví, apartándolos y caminando hacia el ascensor

-¡No es justo! –siguió protestando Takeshi, siguiéndome- ¡Queremos saber!

-Pues confórmense con saber que ni Paola ni yo somos idiotas; y que yo no la dejaré ir –les dije, entrando en el ascensor, y presionando el botón del piso al que necesitaba llegar, luego el que cerraba la puerta

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó Sorimachi

-Pues eso –solté divertido, viendo cómo el ascensor se cerraba, dejando a mis amigos al otro lado con un palmo de narices

-¡Le diré al entrenador que volviste a estas horas! –escuché amenazar a Sorimachi

-¡Y yo a Hyuga-san! –amenazó el otro

En ése momento no me importaba si me acusaban por llegar tarde, si el entrenador se enojaba conmigo, o lo que fuera. Me sentía tan feliz y tan aliviado al fin que nada podría arruinar lo que sentía.

Claro que, mientras iba de regreso a mi habitación, me puse a planear la mejor forma "accidental" en la que el cretino de Izawa se enterara que Paola y yo habíamos confesado que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Sí, sé que siempre dije que lo que pensara ése idiota me importaba muy poco, ¿pero acaso ustedes no habrían querido vengarse de él? Porque yo sí. Y claro que lo haría.

**OWARI**

* * *

_Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, y doble gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar sus reviews :) Sólo alguien que escribe sabe lo que esto cuesta y puede valorar el esfuerzo de otro ficker._

_Gracias a mi mejor amiga Becky_Sawada por leer cada historia que escribo :)_

_Paola Wakabayashi, Aiko Fujimiya y Naoko Hoshigawa, Tsubaki y Erika son personajes OC creados por Tsuki_W._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

_¡Hasta una próxima!_


End file.
